I'll Be There: Kogan Series
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: The title says it all; a cute series of Kendall being there for Logan. If you love Kogan, then you will love this, I promise!
1. Start of: Just Let Me Help You

**Hello! I just got home from the Dance…it was awesome! Anyways, now I'm home…annnnddd I'm bored hahaha. I think I'm going to write the multichapter about Logan having pneumonia…I hope you guys like it! :)**

**REVIEW! LOL :)**

"Ugh…" Logan sighed as he stared down at the thermometer in his hands, "Why must I get sick right before school?"

It was the first day of the 9th grade and Logan Mitchell was getting sick…he couldn't let anyone know though. He despised extra attention. Both his parents were never home, so he was usually all alone, he wasn't used to people doting over him…so for the rare occasions when people did, it felt weird…Logan hated it. He was a doctor…not a patient…never.

"Bye Logan!" His mom and dad called from downstairs as they left for work.

Logan never admitted it, but he missed his parents. They worked from 7AM to 7PM and were constantly away on business trips.

"Bye…" Logan mumbled, knowing they had already left and couldn't hear him.

Logan grabbed his backpack and started to walk to school. His house was the furthest from school, so he had to leave the earliest. On his way to school he passed Kendall's house, so Logan would pick up Kendall and then they would continue to walk together until they passed Carlos' house. Carlos would join them and then James would once they got to his house.

Each step Logan took made him more nauseous then before. Finally he approached Kendall's house.

"Hey Loges…you ok? You're like 15 minutes later than you usually are…" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "Just tired."

Kendall and Logan walked off to school, picking up James and Carlos along the way. At school Logan could barely keep his eyes open. His head ached and his stomach was churning. Logan just wanted the day to be over. Finally, after torturous hours of school, the bell rang, and Logan headed home.

Logan opened the big wooden doors to his house. He was embarrassed by the outside, and even more by the inside. His parents didn't really upkeep the house…so that meant the windows were cracked, paint was chipping, furniture was either broken or old, wallpaper had fallen off the walls, the stairs creaked…a matter of fact, the 9th one had a big hole in it. Logan plopped his backpack on the ground and went upstairs. Tears filled his eyes as he trekked up each and every step. He really missed his parents…he needed someone around for him…he needed that in his life. Logan sat down at the top of the staircase, he looked at a picture of him with his parents when he was little. More tears came, he missed the days when they cared about him. It wasn't until Logan was 8 when they started to tune him out of their lives. He remembered showing them good grades and being shooed away, he remembered being bullied and his dad just telling him to "man up", he remembered making his mom a special card and her throwing it out because it took up too much space on her desk.

Logan suddenly was shot out of his thoughts by a wave of nausea. He scooped himself up and lied down on his bed, hoping it would pass. It didn't pass…Logan now felt bile creeping up his throat. He dashed to the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat up, hunching over the bowl, breathing heavily. He coughed a few times…nothing.

"Maybe it's just gonna pass…please just pass…please…" Logan moaned under his breath.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Logan left the bathroom, still feeling the urge to puke.

"Hello?" Logan whispered, opening the door.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos smiled, "Wanna come over?"

Logan knew if he passed on that opportunity, his friends would suspect something, "Sure."

It was freezing out, but Logan had no energy left in him to go inside and get a jacket.

"You look a little pale…" James said reaching his hand up to feel if Logan was hot.

Logan swatted his hand, "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

Kendall knew something was up, "Logan you're sweating and it's like below zero out!"

Logan tried to laugh and make it seem like a joke, "Are you like staring at me or something?"

"No…you just don't look ok…you're eyes are all bloodshot…you are sweating…you're pale…" Kendall listed.

Then it hit Kendall…he knew that Logan got like this when he parents weren't around for a long period of time. Once they got to Carlos' house James and Carlos went in, but Kendall stayed outside with Logan.

"Why aren't you going in?" Logan questioned.

"Can we talk?" Kendall replied, "Are you acting sick because of your parents?"

Logan turned away from Kendall, "…no"

"Logan you can trust me, you already trusted me enough to let me know about how they aren't ever around!" Kendall said.

"…Kendall, I don't want to talk about it."

"It'll make you feel better."

Logan knew the reason he was getting sick was because he was sleep deprived. He couldn't sleep the past few weeks. He spent the nights awake thinking about his parents.

"I'm fine." Logan walked inside Carlos' house…Kendall following.

Logan spent the night there hanging out. At around 9 he went home. It was even colder out and he knew that wasn't good for whatever sickness he had. Once he got he saw a note on table…

_Dear Logan,_

_Your father and I had a last minute trip we had to go on. There are some things in the fridge for you to eat. Be back in a few weeks._

_~Mom_

Logan took the note and ripped it up. He began to sob harder than before. More nausea came as Logan cried into his hands. He slid against the kitchen wall and sat there, hugging his knees to his chest.

**Kinda short? Sorry bout that…I will update tomorrow! I hope you guys like it! I tried to make it a little angsty. It will get better, I promise!**

**REVIEW! Hahaha :)**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! hahaha...i'm like going insane right now...i'm at my cousins house and they wont leave me alone...at least they are younge so there bedtime was hours ago and they are fast asleep! haha :) anways here is an update! There is no spell check on my cousins computer soooo please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes lol**

**REVIEWS**

**LuBTR123...thanks! Glad you like it :)**

**freakycutiecarlos...I agree, it does make great angst tho haha and thank you!**

**BigTimeRush-BTR...mg couldnt agree more! Waaay too much slash in my opinion...i love Kogan FRIENDSHIP haha no more than that! LOL and i am so glad you like it!**

**CelestialSonata7...thank you! :)**

**noelle...thanks! happy you do!**

**Here we gooo! Next update :)**

Logan felt so hurt. How could his parents do this to him? He sat there shaking from the chills he had. Being a future doctor Logan could tell his fever went up. He decided to get up and take his temperature.

"103.2..." Logan thought in his mind, "That's not good..."

Logan got some water and then fell asleep short after. He only got about an hour of sleep...then he woke up coughing. He felt really queasy and sick at this point, and hated the fact he was alone. The last thing Logan wanted was to throw up in his room and have to clean it, so he went into the bathroom and sat there, leaning against the wall. Logan still was coughing...nearly choking on his spit a few times.

"This really sucks..." Logan kept thinking.

Suddenly Logan felt bile in his throat...ready to explode. He stood up and dunked his head into the bowl. Within seconds Logan was puking up everything he ate that day. He spent the rest of the night on and off with sleeping. He kept waking up either coughing or vomiting,

The next morning Logan looked like crap, His shirt was covering throw up. His face was even more pale. There were big bags under his eyes. Logan had to clean himself up so his friends would suspect anything...and although Logan knew going to school was a bad idea, he still chose to go. After brushing his teeth like 100 times to get rid of the disgusting taste and getting dressed, Logan headed for Kendall's.

"Hey!" Kendall called out from his front steps.

"Hi." Logan mumbled, afraid to say anything else because of how much his throat hurt.

**I know...really short...im just so tired! Hahaha i might update later on if i cant sleep cuz im sleeping on the couch and its uncomfortable, lol so probably will update later...if not i will tmrw morning :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back :) I slept for a few hours...now I'm up again LOL anyways...I am SOOO happy everyone likes this fanfic so far!**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7...let's hope he does soon ;) haha**

**BigTimeRush-BTR...lol good because some people get mad at the act my chapters are short sometimes hahaha...annnd I think you might be right ;)**

**reakycutiecarlos...LOL!**

"Loges..." Kendall sighed, "You look horrible."

"Thanks man, thanks..." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Logan! I'm being serious...you look really sick!"

"Well, I'm not so leave me alone..."

Kendall just looked in the other direction...did Logan really just tell Kendall to 'leave him alone'? Logan noticed what he said too...he didn't mean to yell at Kendall.

Tears pooled in Logan's eyes, "Sorry...there's just a lot on my mind."

Kendall pulled Logan in for a hug, "It's ok buddy...you know I'm all ears i you ever want to talk about it."

"...my parents are away again." Logan said under his breath.

"Again? Weren't they just on a trip like last week?"

Logan bit his lip to prevent himself from whimpering. More tears rolled down his face.

"I-I...it's ok though..." Logan lied as they continued to walk.

Once at school Logan couldn't take the pounding in his head. It hurt so bad...every second...throbbing against his forehead. He felt like he was going to pass out...

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Logan asked.

The teacher waved his hand towards the door...so Logan left. He stood in a stall leaning against the wall. His legs feeling so weak. Logan could barely stand...but he had to get back to class. He forced his feet to take the steps back to class and then crashed into his seat...Kendall glared at him.

Logan was so happy when the day was over. He didn't even bother looking or his friends...he just walked home...

TEXT FROM: Kendall

MSG: Hey...where ru?

Logan wrote back "at home"

Within seconds Kendall was at his front door...

**Oooh...cliff hanger! haha hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's time for another update! Hehehe :)**

**REVIEWS**

**RainWillow7899...sure! Haha I am soooo glad you like it!**

**Noelle...i dont want to give away too much of the story...but I can assure you that no one will die! Haha I'm not much for having character death in my stories LOL :) **

**Here it is!**

"Why didn't you wait or me or the guys?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to get home and work on the essay we had to write." Logan lied.

"Your house is freezing! Don't you have some sort of heater or way to warm the house up?" Kendall tried to get off the subject of Logan lying.

"No...but I'm fine..." Logan said, "Listen, Kendall, I'd love to talk...but I really have to start writing that essay."

"...oh ok...well call me if you need anything." Kendall replied as he walked home.

Logan nodded and then shut the door. The second he was inside his house again he lied down on the couch. His head hurt even more than it did before and now his stomach was beginning to cramp up as well. Not only that, but his throat was scratchy and whenever he would inhale, his throat would hurt even more. Logan decided water would help...it didn't...the water just made his throat burn even more. Logan lied back down and within seconds he was fast asleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Logaaaaan?" Kendall yelled from outside, knocking on the door.

No answer...

"LOGAAAAAAN!" Kendall pounded on the door.

"...wha?" Logan said, his voice being thick from sleeping.

"LOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kendall knocked even harder on the front door.

"...coming." Logan replied as he got off of the couch and opened the door.

"What happened?" Kendall gasped.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, having a hard time speaking.

"You look like a mess..." Kendall replied.

"Thanks...and I took a nap...no big deal." Logan added.

Kendall quickly put his hand on Logan's forehead.

"Dude!" Logan shouted as he pushed Kendall's hand away.

"Your burning up, Logie." Kendal sighed.

"It's just because I was sleeping...I'm fine, Kendall, I'd tell you if I wasn't..." Logan answered.

"I'm staying here." Kendall said as he walked inside.

Logan knew this wouldn't end well...he was beginning to feel queasy from getting up really quickly off the couch. Him and Kendall sat down on the couch...Logan needed Kendall to leave. He could feel an acidy taste rising in his mouth. Logan cupped his hand over his mouth when Kendall turned his head away from facing him. Suddenly Logan felt like he couldn't hold it anymore...but sadly, Kendall's eyes were back to being locked on him. Logan really needed Kendall to leave now!

**Again...sorry for the shortness...but my little cousin wants me to play with her soooo I will be back later! Gald y'all like it :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update time! Hehe…I was just pleading my mom and dad to let my friend and I go to BTR's summer tour hahaha…we want to save up money to see the guys perform so our parents are going to think about it…I think we did a good job of begging! LOL :) I went to one of their concerts last summer and in February I went to their "Better With You Tour" and I got to meet the band…my friend on the other hand has NEVER been to a concert before! I promised her if we did go that we'd have an awesome time! She is so excited…I really hope we can go LOL :) ok…enough about me and my concert issues…here is the next chapter. **

**REVIEWS**

**Patches The Barking Kitty…before I say anything else…OMG I love your name hahahaha! And thank you! I am soooo glad you like it!**

**CelestialSonata7…lol yup that's how Kendall is! Haha :) thanks for the review! **

"I'll be right back." Logan said trying not to throw up on his best friend.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom…"

"I should come with you."

"NO!" Logan shouted, "That's gross, dude…I'm ok."

Logan got up and went into the bathroom. He almost puked all over the tile…the second he opened the toilet cover he dropped to the floor and gagged into the bowl. Thank goodness his light had a fan so Kendall couldn't hear him. After a couple minutes Logan felt somewhat better…his stomach was still convulsing and heaving, but if he took any longer Kendall would suspect something. Logan stood up and grabbed a mint out from inside their bathroom draws. He then exited the bathroom.

"Logan…were you throwing up in there?" Kendall questioned.

"No Kendall." Logan rolled his eyes.

"You know what Logan…I'm done fighting you! I know you're sick…so when you run yourself down, don't come looking for me!" Kendall yelled as he stormed out of Logan's house.

Logan felt more tears coming…Kendall knew how sensitive Logan was about being left by the ones he cared about. Logan felt so abandoned…all he wanted was some space, he didn't want to be yelled at and then for Kendall to run out away from him. Logan already didn't have his parents…he couldn't lose Kendall as well…

"Kenny, wait!" Logan ran after Kendall crying harder now, "Don't leave me…"

Kendall heard Logan's small voice calling for him…he instantly regretted what he did. Kendall should have remembered how upset Logan got about this kind of stuff.

"Logan I'm sorry…" Kendall cooed as he walked up to his friend and pulled him in for a hug, "I should have never said that…"

"I-I-It's o-ok…" Logan sobbed into Kendall's shoulder.

"No it's not." Kendall sighed.

Logan nodded, "D-don't worry ab-about it…I-I know yo-you didn't me-mean it…"

After that Logan went home and so did Kendall. Logan's cough got worse as the night progressed.

**Kogan! Haha :) I'm soooo enjoying writing this fanfic! LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double update!**

The next morning Kendall, Carlos, and James had to go to school early for extra math help…so that left Logan all alone on the walk to school. As Logan walked down the road a group of football players Cody, Drake, and Ryan, approached him…

"Look who it is guys?" Drake, the biggest and meanest player snickered.

"What do you want Mitchell?" Cody demanded.

Logan froze he felt sick and that last thing he needed was for these guys to bug him…

"Not talking?" Ryan laughed in Logan's face.

A few stray tears slipped out from Logan's eyes.

"Awwh and look…now he's crying!" Drake grabbed Logan's shirt collar and lifted him up.

Ryan and Cody cheered Drake on as he punched Logan in the face and then threw him to the ground. Drake kicked Logan in the stomach and then ran off with his stupid entourage. Logan started to cry as he lied on the sidewalk. His whole body ached from being sick and now from being punched and kicked. Logan pushed himself up and nearly fell from the dizziness he was experiencing now.

The rest of the day Logan didn't get a break...Drake and his crew of many friends kept teasing Logan…that was the last thing he needed this week.

"Hey Kenda-all…" Logan's voice cracked.

"What happened to your voice?" Kendall giggled.

"No-othing." His voice cracked again.

"Yeah Loges…that really sounds like 'nothing'!" James laughed.

"Are you losing your voice?" Carlos questioned.

Logan shook his head, "Ju-ust all-lergies…"

Of course Logan's body decided to have a coughing fit right at that moment.

Kendall pat his friend on his back, "Shh…calm down, Logie."

Logan continued to cough.

"Carlos can you go and get him some water?" James asked.

Carlos got Logan some water, and when he handed to his friend Logan drank almost the whole bottle.

"Thanks…" Logan panted being out of breath.

"You sound really congested, dude." James added.

Logan didn't answer…he just grabbed his stuff from his locker, "Come on let's head home."

**You guys should expect some big time drama in the next chapter…just saying hahahaha :) thanks again for reading my fanfic!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeyy! Time for the 'big time drama'! Glad everyone likes this so far!**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…haha perfect description! He is definitely fragile and adorable :) I was going for that! Thank you :)**

**LuvBTR123…thank you! Glad you like it :)**

The guys came back to Logan's house for a little bit after school…but left once it started to snow out. They all went sledding, but Logan passed. He claimed he had homework to finish…but the truth was he was going to take a nap. All Logan needed was some sleep…he needed to stay home from school for one day to rest…but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. A short nap would have to do.

Logan lied down. Each breath he took made him want to cough…that was the reason he lacked sleep at night…coughing. Logan felt his stomach grumble…he hadn't eaten anything that day. He got up and headed to the kitchen. Logan opened the fridge and took out some bread, then popped it into the toaster. After a few minutes he took the toast out and got a plate. Usually Logan ate it with butter or some sort of topping…but the thought of butter or anything along that line made Logan feel nauseous. Plain toast would be perfect…it was light, yet it would get rid of his hunger. Every bite Logan took made a crunch…that's all he heard. Crunch after crunch…nothing…just that…the sound of his wheezy breathing and the crunch of toast…other than that…silence.

Logan stood up and looked around…nothing at all. Just his house and him…he was all alone. He put down the toast and stood listless in the middle of his old kitchen. The lights were dim and about to go out…everything was falling apart…including Logan. Tears trickled down his pale cheeks.

"I'm all alone…" Logan whispered under his breath.

"I'm alone." Logan said louder this time, which startled him.

"…alone." Logan cried in between a strangled sob.

He didn't know if he should be angry or sad. He was both. Logan let all of the tears fall as he walked into the living room. A picture of him with his family was on top of a shelf that was above their fireplace. Logan gulped down the lump that was in his throat and slowly approached that picture. With shaky hands he grasped it by the frame. A few tears fell onto the dusty glass as Logan looked down at it. There stood him in between his mom and dad. They were standing in front of their Christmas tree. Every year, before Logan's parents desert him, they would set up that tree. They would have fun listening to music and baking and decorating the house. Logan could remember the fuzzy feeling of falling asleep in his mother and father's arms at night, because he was too exhausted from the fun day to go upstairs to his bed. Logan couldn't remember the last time he celebrated Christmas with his family…it was too long ago to find a date. Logan bit his lip to prevent himself from crying even more, but failed when he began to cough. Anger overtook Logan's small body as he raised the picture and slammed it to the ground. The shatters of the glass sparked up from the old wooden floor boards. Logan's heart shattered along with the picture…why did he just do that? Logan's mind was going in 50 different directions. He felt so confused…all of these years he was never mad at his parents for what they did…but should have he been? They abandoned him…they were the reason he cried at night…the reasons he was insecure…the reasons he doubted himself. All Logan wanted was for someone to love him and care for him…he didn't get that until he met Kendall, Carlos, and James. They always made him happier, but it just wasn't the same. Logan wanted parents…he didn't want to come home to a dark and cold lonely house. Everything about this place was empty…Logan couldn't stand living like this. More tears poured out from Logan's coco brown eyes as he sat on the ground and curled in on himself. Before Logan could realize it he was sleeping…

"Owww!" Logan gasped as he jumped up and began to cough violently. Every cough made his chest hurt immensely.

Logan continued to cough, which pained him even more. It hurt so bad that tears began to sting Logan's eyes. The tickling in his throat disappeared, and Logan trekked upstairs. Crashing, and falling into his bed, Logan fell back asleep again.

Logan found himself losing air. His lungs began to close in on him, and as they did the hurting grew larger and larger. Logan got up and got water, hoping it would help…but the second the liquid ran down Logan's throat he puked it up. Logan stood in the kitchen, vomiting on the tile…he tried to get to the bathroom but fell from weakness. Logan lied in there, coughing and throwing up. It was even harder for him to breathe now. Logan finally was able to collect the strength he needed to stand up, and then ran out of his house. He dashed to Kendall's house feeling scared and alone…he was done hiding…Logan needed someone. Logan knew that Mrs. Knight took Katie on a Girl Scout Trip that night, so it was just Kendall who was home. He knocked on the door and stood in the pile of snow in front of the Knight's house. Logan began to cry…he was terrified of how he couldn't breathe, he honestly couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked wearily from inside.

"…L-Lo-Log-Logan…." He shivered and sobbed.

Kendall swung the door open to see Logan in a horrible state. His hair was sweaty and matted down to his forehead. His eyes were bloodshot and leaking tears. His nose was red for being out in the cold. Logan's mouth and chin was dripping with puke…and his shirt was covered in the disgusting substance as well. Logan's pale face looked up at Kendall with little hope in his eyes.

"Come inside…it's freezing out!" Kendall pulled his friend into his house.

Kendall sat Logan down on the couch and rubbed his back, "shh….shh….shh…."

Logan cried into Kendall's shirt, "Kenny, I can't breathe…" Logan moaned.

Kendall tried to keep calm as he got up and searched for the spare inhaler Logan had given him **(I don't know anyone who has asthma…soooo I'm not sure if they have spare inhalers…let's just pretend they do haha) **a while ago. Kendall grabbed it and walked back up to Logan.

"This might help buddy…"

Logan took in a deep breath as he sucked in the inhaler, "Thanks."

Logan felt slightly better…

Kendall figured Logan had an asthma attack and came down here…he didn't know he was sick just yet. Kendall leaned in to give Logan a hug…

"Your burning up, Logie!" Kendall gasped as he got the thermometer, "103.4!"

"I need to bring your fever down." Kendall said as he got a wash cloth and wet it with cold water.

Kendall put the cloth on Logan's head which made his friend whimper and shiver even more. Kendall went upstairs to get some pajamas that Logan could borrow. He also got a wipe…when he got back downstairs; Kendall cleaned up Logan's face and then helped him to get into new pajamas.

Kendall watched Logan cuddle up on the couch with the pillows and blanket he gave him. Kendall didn't want to cry…but he couldn't help it…seeing Logan so frail and sick broke his heart…the worse part? Kendall had no idea why Logan was this sick…he also didn't know how to help him. All Kendall could do now is try to bring Logan's fever down and comfort him…all he could do was hope that things would be better by the next morning…

**Whoa….I mean like whoa…I don't know about you, but I found this chapter VERY dramatic! I never knew I could write like that…I'm so use to fluff, I guess I never noticed this talent! LOL I hope you guys liked it! I will update soon! Ooh this fanfic is getting good hahaha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad to see everyone enjoyed the angst in the previous chapter. Also this is going to be a series of fanfics….once I am done with this story I will write a sequel and then when I'm finished with the sequel I will write a sequel to the sequel hahaha so on and so forth LOL :) I think this is what they call a "pre-series" on fanfiction…haha :)**

**Here is an update :)**

**REVIEWS**

**BigTimeRush-BTR…I loveeee Kogan too! Haha :) annnnd thank you for all the comments, I am soooo happy you like this fanfic!**

**LuvBTR123…awwh thanks! :) I'm soo happy you like it!**

**CelestialSonata7…hehe yep! So adorable :) and thanks!**

Kendall slept in the living room on the floor next to Logan, who was on the couch. He continued to peer at Logan and watch his shuddered breaths…something wasn't right. Kendall was no doctor…he didn't have the slightest clue of what Logan could have…Kendall was hoping it was just an asthma attack…something still wasn't right…it seemed more than just an asthma attack.

A few minutes later Logan woke up coughing. Kendall got up and sat on the couch next to Logan who was still gagging. Throughout the night Logan experienced horrible coughing fits over and over. The second he would lie back down, he would end up coughing again. Each cough continued to increase the pain in his chest.

"Kenny…?" Logan moaned from the couch.

"Yeah Logie?" Kendall asked, sitting up and turning towards his friend.

"I'm scared…" Logan let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Why?"

"My chest hurts and I feel really sick."

"I'll make sure you're ok, 'Bear…I promise." Kendall cooed.

Logan smiled, "Thanks."

Logan rolled over and tried to get some sleep. The coughing held off until about 5:30AM…

"…k….e…n…d…a…l…l…." Logan sat up and panted.

Kendall, who was asleep at the time, thought he heard Logan's voice.

"is that you, Logan?" Kendall sat up too.

Logan nodded, being too out of breath to reply.

"What's wrong?"

Logan coughed a few times, "I…can't…br…ea…eth…"

Kendall felt panic arise inside his body, "Don't worry…just relax, Logie…I'll get you some water."

Kendall ran to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. He handed it to Logan who took a sip…nothing…his friend was still coughing as hard as he was before. Kendall gave him more water, feeling worried…besides water…what else could he use to help Logan?

Logan gulped down practically the whole bottle…the coughing slowed down until it was finally gone. Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried, Logan!" Kendall said as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Logan started to cry…and before he could say anything, Kendall cut him off…

"…I'm not mad at you!"

"No…not that…it's just…nobody has ever really cared this much about me…" Logan replied.

Kendall bit his lip…he couldn't cry in front of Logan again…or could he?

Tears rolling down his face, "Logan…I care so much about you…your like my brother, and I will be by your side for life…you mean so much to me…you always will, little bro."

Logan looked Kendall in the eyes, "…and you're the best big brother a guy could have."

Kendall tousled Logan's hair and gave him a big hug.

**Hehe hope you liked it! Gonna update again in a few :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy I'm on my phone now...so I will do the little 'review' thing in my next post. Also this is a whole bunch of hours after Logan woke up...let's pretend he woke up a few more times...I know I didn't write about it...but Kendall will reference to it :)**

10:30.  
"I'm late!" Logan gasped, sitting up on the couch.

Kendall said, "your not going anywhere!"

"wha...? Why?" Logan looked confused...

He looked around. Why was he at Kendall's? Why was he on the couch? Why was there a bucket by the side of the couch? Why was he in Kendall's pajamas?

"you can here yesterday really sick...you woke up a few times coughing...and you also woke up a couple hours ago and threw up." Kendall explained.

Logan ran his hand across his stomach, "my stomach hurts..."  
Kendall sat next to Logan and began to rub his stomach.

"Kendall...you do know that rubbing someone's stomach doesn't really make them feel better,right?" Logan giggled.

Kendall pulled out his phone to a FWD chain message that said 'rubbing someone's stomach DOES make them feel better!' and a whole long list of other fun facts like that...

Logan didn't say anything.

"exactly!" Kendall laughed as he started to rub Logan's stomach again.

Logan's face turned pale, except for his green tinted cheeks, "Kenny?"

"yeah?"

"c-can you hand me the bucket?"

"do you think you can make it to the bathroom?"

Logan shook his head and then quickly leaned over the couch and grabbed the bucket himself. Logan dunked his head in and vomited instantly. His head was in the bucket for a while, he finally looked up...

"you ok?" Kendall cooed.

Logan couldn't even answer...he puked into the bucket again.

"come on...let's get you to the bathroom." Kendall stood up.

Logan put the bucket down, and then tried to stand...fail.

"want some help, buddy?" Kendall asked in a soothing tone.

Logan's face turned red...not only did he just throw up in front of his friend, but now he couldn't even stand.

Kendall bent down and scooped Logan up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

Logan kneeled in front of the toilet. Kendall sat next to him and rubbed circles on Logan's back.

"shhh...shhhh...shhh..." Kendall hummed in a calming voice as Logan vomited over and over.

"Kenny, when is it gonna stop?" Logan moaned, tears running down his face.

"just let it out Logan...it'll make you feel better...soon it will pass." Kendall tried to make Logan feel somewhat better.

Logan nodded and then dunked his head back in...feeling really nauseous...waiting for the bile to rise again...he hoped that what Kendall said would be true.  
**  
Haha so I know it probably wasn't that good...but I did write it on my phone, so it was kinda harder LOL :P  
xoxo  
~EMiLY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Haha :)**

**REVIEWS**

**LuvBTR123…thank you! I am soo happy you like this so far!**

**LoganHendersonIsMine98…thanks! I am soooo glad you're enjoying my fic!**

**Jo And Alisha Tracy…thanks! Hehe I am so happy you like it!**

**Ms. Nick Jonas…thank you! :)**

**FreakieCutieCarlos…awwh thanks! :) **

"Logie…Logie…Logie…" James asked, shaking his friends shoulder.

Logan opened his eyes to see Kendall, Carlos, and James standing in front of him, "Why aren't you at school?"

"We stayed home to take care of you."

"You didn't have to…"

"Uh yes we did!"

Logan saw that James had a big cup filled with a purple liquid in his hand, "What's in your hand?"

"Medicine…it will sooth your stomach."

James handed Logan the cup, and Logan drank the medicine.

"Thanks." Logan smiled.

Kendall held out the thermometer and then put it into Logan's mouth.

"103.1…it went down a little…" Kendall sighed, "How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts…" Logan moaned.

"When you breathe?"

Logan nodded.

Kendall was beginning to really worry. Logan's temperature was still in the 103's and his chest was still bothering him. Whenever Logan took deep breathes it was obvious he had a lot of fluid in his lungs. Kendall also knew that all of the throwing up Logan had been doing wasn't good either.

Carlos and James had to go home for dinner, so that left Logan and Kendall all alone. Logan was sleeping again and Kendall was in the kitchen, putting some pizza into the oven. Kendall felt so overwhelmed…he knew that whatever Logan had was pretty serious…he didn't know what he had though, or how to help him….

LATER THAT NIGHT

Logan tossed and turned on the couch. Sweat pouring down his deathly pale face. Grasping for air. Something pushing down on his chest. Lungs closing in. His stomach twisted hard. His head pounded. Everything ached immensely. Pain in his head. Pain in his chest. Pain in his gut. Discomfort running down his body and taking over. Tears dripping from his eyes. Logan couldn't take this anymore. He shot up from the couch and leaned over to tap on Kendall's shoulder…but he hit the ground instead. Logan searched the room for his friend…nothing.

"K-enny?" Logan's voice cracked.

Suddenly, the lack of air was too much for Logan's small weak body. He collapsed onto the ground, and began to cough. He could hear footsteps running towards him…

"Logan!" Kendall screeched.

Just coughs.

Kendall flicked the light on and dropped to the floor next to his friend, "Logan…are you ok?"

Logan shook his head, "…...no….c…a…n…t…b…r…e…a…t…h….."

Kendall knew this was serious now….he needed to get Logan to the hospital. The problem was that Kendall didn't know where the hospital was, and he didn't have a car. Logan was becoming more and more sick as the seconds passed by. Kendall panicked…he picked Logan up and held him in his arms, sprinting out the door. He needed to get Logan to an adult, or someone who could help him. Kendall carried Logan down the block, trekking through the Minnesotan snow and wind. It was 3:30AM and Kendall was as exhausted as worried. Once Kendall got off of his little street, he kept walking to the town square. The only store that still had lights on was the CVS. Kendall continued to walk towards the store that was all the way on the other end of the square. Logan moaned with every step Kendall made.

"Shhh…Logie…it's ok I've got you…" Kendall cooed.

Logan coughed which ended with him puking on himself and Kendall as well. Kendall didn't let the faze him…he stroked Logan's hair as he walked to calm his nervous friend down. Kendall knew this time Logan threw up because of anxiety, and not whatever sickness he had. Logan was shaking a lot now…from the nerves…from the cold…from the chills.

"Relax, buddy…" Kendall continued to stroke Logan's hair.

Finally approaching the CVS, Kendall entered the store.

"Oh my!" The lady behind the counter gasped.

Kendall was out of breath and freaking out at this moment, "Please help me…my best friend is really sick. He was vomiting and his fever is at 103.1…probably more now. He's having trouble breathing and he keeps coughing."

"Sweetie, calm down." The older lady walked up to Kendall and pat him on the back, "I used to be a nurse…let me see him."

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Kendall yelled.

"The roads are closed." The lady sighed as he looked at Logan.

This lady looked like a grandma; she looked really sweet and caring as well. Logan was barely conscious when Kendall handed him over to the women. She moved his sweaty bangs out from in front of his forehead and laid the back of her palm on his head.

"Ooh! He's burning up! Can you get a washcloth off from one of the shelves and wet it with cold water, dear?"

Kendall nodded and got what the lady requested. When Kendall came back Logan was sitting on the ground coughing violently. The lady grasped the washcloth and put it on Logan's forehead. Logan's face was pale, except for the top of his cheeks which were red from coughing. Logan's cough went from coughing to gagging. A few minutes later, Logan had thrown up again. The lady got him a bucket to hold just in case he felt sick again. Sure enough Logan puked a few more times after she handed it to him.

"The hospital is about a 15 minute walk from here…get your friend come on." The lady said frantically.

"Wh-why?" Kendall cried.

"He's throwing up and coughing too much…either he'd going to pass out from shortage of air or pass out from dehydration…we need to get him to a doctor fast." She explained.

Kendall picked up Logan and the three headed out the door and into the snowy night. Logan was freezing, and Kendall had to keep him warm. Logan nuzzled his head into Kendall's arms as his friend hugged him closer.

**I think I'm going to update AGAIN after this! LOL :) I'm on a roll! haha **

**~EMiLY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe updating again! **

**REVIEWS**

**BigTimeRush-BTR…yes! I have read that story :) it's really good BTW! Also I'm sooo glad you like this…that's happened to me before…I will come onto the computer to do HW and then I will end up on fanfiction hahaha**

**CelestialSonata7…hehe I didn't think of that! LOL and thank you :)**

**Patches The Barking Kitty…thank you! Haha I love updating!**

**This one goes out to my friend, Sonya hahaha…if you're reading this Sonya; you will get what I mean!**

"What do you mean?" Kendall screamed into the phone.

Everyone in the ER looked at Kendall with puzzled looks.

"You can't do this to your own son!" Kendall added.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed, "Listen Kendall…I'm on a business trip…I can't take time out of my life to go and see Logan at the hospital…he has doctors looking after him…I'm sure he's fine."

Kendall started crying. He was crying because of anger. Sadness. He was crying for Logan. A little buzzing noise came from the phone, meaning Mrs. Mitchell hand hung up.

Kendall walked into Logan's room…he was in a pretty bad condition. He looked so sick as he lied there sleeping…

"Hello…are you Logan's brother?" A loud deep voice asked.

Kendall turned around to see a tall man in a doctor coat standing in front of him. His hair was a sandy blonde shade. He had a long neck and a very distinguished Adams apple…well, that explained his deep voice.

"N-no…I'm his best friend though…" Kendall replied.

"Are his parents here?" The doctor questioned.

"N-no doctor…they…they…are on a-a-a-…." Kendall stuttered.

"Please relax and tell me where they are."

"They're on a business trip…I called them, but they didn't want to see him."

"…I'll call them…number please?"

Kendall gave the doctor the phone number, and he left the room. Kendall sat on the bed next to Logan and leaned his head on Logan's chest.

"Please hold on, Logie Bear…please…" Kendall sobbed.

The door came swinging open, "I got their approval to treat Logan and tell you what is wrong with him…they aren't coming though…"

"Well…what does he have then?"

"Logan has stage four pneumonia."

"I-is he going to b-be ok?" Kendall said, tears rolling down his worried face.

"We can only hope…" The doctor sighed, "I need to give him medicine…you can stay if you want."

Kendall nodded and sat on a chair in the room. The doctor gave Logan some shots and different machines were hooked up to him…Kendall felt so bad…he should have been more persistent when Logan said he didn't need any help…maybe if he was this wouldn't have happened. Hours passed, and Kendall watched Logan sleep, until he heard a noise come from where Logan was sleeping.

"W-where…am…I?"

Kendall stood up and ran over to Logan, his eyes welled up with tears as he hugged his small friend.

"You're at the hospital, buddy." Kendall said in a calming voice, trying not to scare Logan.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Logan asked.

Kendall's heart sank…

**Yes…short…but I want to make this fanfic as long (chapter wise) as possible haha :) I will update soon :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeey! :) I'm going to update again LOL :)**

**CelestialSonata7…I miss them too! Haha don't worry they will come back soon :)**

**LuvBTR123…ikr? LOL poor Logie. And thank you soo much! :)**

**RomioneAlways…yay! Your back haha, I've missed you! And thanks for reading, I'm soooo glad you like it! :)**

**Alikay123…awwh thank you! :) and I will hehe!**

**Patches the Barking Kitty…hahah! **

**ALSO…I have Kendall say he loves Logan in this…I am not trying to be "slashy" and this isn't meant to be taken the wrong way…I had Kendall say this to Logan meaning they are like brothers. It's totally out of friendship and brotherly love, so don't get the wrong idea :)**

"Wh-why aren't they here?" Logan asked.

"…they…they said they didn't have the time to come, Loges…but it's ok…" Kendall said.

"NO!" Logan cut him off, "No it's not ok!"

Logan burst into tears, "They don't love me…"

Logan had never really opened up too much about his parents to Kendall…all he said was how they weren't ever home…nothing more than that…

"Why on earth would you say that, Logan?" Kendall questioned.

Logan didn't say anything at all for a little, he just stared at the wall, whimpering and crying…

"They left me." Logan finally sighed, "The last time they actually cared about me…was…was…was…I can't even remember!"

Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back as his friend cried, "Logan, your parents are idiots…they should be thankful they have such a perfect son."

Logan smiled slightly, "Thanks."

There was more silence for a few minutes…

"If you ever want to talk…I'm all ears, Logie." Kendall offered.

More silence…Logan began to cry again…

"Please don't cry…it breaks my heart to see you like this." Kendall added.

"…w-why don't they love me?" Logan questioned in a small hopeless voice.

"I honestly don't know…I can't see why someone wouldn't love you." Kendall replied.

"I'm worthless…" Logan mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm worthless…."

"Don't EVER say that, Logan!"

"It's true…my own parents don't even want me."

"I'm sure that's not the case…"

"Really?" Logan sobbed, "Then why aren't they here? Why have they never been proud of me? Why do they shoo me away when I tell them that I love them? Why did they never show up to any school events? Why were they never at my hockey games? How do you explain that?"

"I-I don't know…" Kendall let a tear roll down his face, "But what I do know is that you are like my little brother, and you always will be."

Logan hugged Kendall and cried into his shirt for a while.

"Shh…let it out…shh…" Kendall cooed as he ran his fingers through the crying boy's hair.

Once Logan had stopped crying he hugged Kendall again, "Thanks, Kenny."

"Logan, I love you…please do remember that…I'm on your side, even when others aren't…you're my little brother, and that will never change." Kendall said.

"I love you too, Kendall…you're the best big brother ever." Logan grinned, wiping his tears away.

**AGAIN…don't take the 'I love you' thing the wrong way. I have nothing against slash, but it's just not my thing :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyy! LOL :) glad to see everyone enjoyed the Kogan in my last chapter!**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7...that makes me feel sooooo much more comfortable about writing the 'I love you' line! Haha :) glad you like!**

**YaoiLover6969…awwh thanks!**

**LuvBTR123…thank you! So happy you like this!**

Logan was released from the hospital the next day. He was able to breathe on his own, but he still was really sick. His temperature was at 100.7, and although that's still high, it was a drastic improvement. Logan also was very weak, so Kendall had to help him walk back to the car and into the apartment. The doctor said that Logan having flu-like symptoms would be totally normal, and by next week he should be feeling better.

"Why don't you get some rest, Logie?" Kendall suggested.

"C-can you tuck me in?" Logan questioned, feeling embarrassed.

"Sure." Kendall grinned as he held out his hand and helped Logan to his room.

Logan lied down and Kendall pulled the covers up, tucking them on the side of the bed so his feet wouldn't hang off and get cold.

"I should get you some water, just in case your throat hurts…" Kendall decided as he went to get a bottle of water.

"…and I should also get you another blanket so you're not cold…"

"…and maybe I should put a bucket by your bed so if you feel sick, you don't have to get up…"

"…or I should…"

"Kenny!" Logan giggled, interrupting his friend.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, not knowing why Logan was laughing.

"I'm going to take a nap…I'm fine like this." Logan laughed.

Kendall blushed, "Oh, ok…"

Logan lied in bed and watched TV for about an hour until he heard a knocking on his bedroom door.

"You awake?" Kendall questioned, peeking open the door.

Logan sat up and nodded. Soon after Kendall entered with James and Carlos by his sides.

"How you feeling, buddy?" Carlos cooed.

"We heard you had to go to the hospital…" James said in a soothing tone.

Logan nodded again, "But I'm fine."

James and Carlos both gave Logan big bear hugs, "We missed you!"

Logan smiled, "I missed you guys too."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all were watching TV together when Logan's stomach started to ache again. James knew Logan well enough to see the pain in his eyes…

"You ok?"

"Ye-ah…my stomach…just hurts…" Logan moaned.

"Do you want some Ginger-Ale or something?" Carlos questioned.

Logan shook his head, "I'm fine."

A few minutes later Logan began to worry. He felt like was going to throw up…

"Guys." Logan groaned as he cupped his hand over his mouth.

**I know, I know…super short again! Haha sorry, I'm just like falling asleep at the keyboard, but I had to update sooo haha :) oh yeah and I wanted a cliff hanger, so this works out…although I am pretty sure you guys can guess what happens next LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMilY**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I decided to call these series "I'll Be There". They are going to be Kogan :) hehe… I already have a plot set up for my next fanfic that will be the sequel to this one. **

**REVIEWS**

**LuvBTR123…haha thank you! I did, until I had to wake up extra early for school LOL I go in early to school sometimes to meet up with my Writing Teacher. She is helping me to improve my writing, so it was worth it hahaha**

**CelestialSonata7…me too! Haha :) and thank you!**

**RomioneAlways51…I can't wait to read more of your story once you update haha. You've had me on there like every day checking for an update LOL :) and thank you! Also, James and Carlos are coming into it more soon :)**

**alikatherinekay123…I love Kogan too! And that's cool how you have such wonderful friends! **

**ms. Nick Jonas…thank you!**

Logan stared down at the bottom of the bucket, "I hate throwing up…"

James rubbed Logan's back, "By next week you will feel better, buddy, just hang in there."

Logan ducked his head back in and puked again.

"I think the doctor said something about nausea being a side effect from the medicine…it will ware of soon, Logie." Kendall added.

Logan yawned, "I'm really tired, guys…"

"You should lie down…" Carlos suggested.

"But I still feel sick." Logan sighed.

"Just but the bucket by the side of the bed and lie down, if your feel sick, then get it again." Carlos replied.

Logan put the bucket down and lied down. Within a few seconds Logan shot back up and attempted at grabbing the bucket, but he wasn't quick enough…

Logan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "…s-sorry…" Logan was shivering, he felt so sick and weak.

"Don't worry about it, Logie." James cooed.

"B-but I just made a mess, and you guys are going to have to clean it…" Logan groaned, feeling really bad.

"Don't be so hard of yourself, your sick, Loges…we aren't mad." Carlos continued as he pat Logan on the head.

Kendall got some spare blankets from the linen closet and set them up on the floor. He then helped Logan up out of bed.

"Where do you keep your pajamas?" Kendall questioned.

"I-in the top dr-draw…"

Kendall pulled out some warm pajamas and helped Logan get out of his dirty clothes and into the new ones. After that he tucked Logan in on the blankets that were on the ground. James cleaned up Logan's bed and Carlos got the floor.

"I'm really sorry…" Logan said, a few tears pouring from his eyes.

"Logie! Stop apologizing!" James shouted.

"B-but you guys are-"

Kendall cut him off, "Logan, we want to help you…we'd be mad if you weren't comfy…"

"You guys are the best." Logan smiled.

The guys all had a group hug and then continued watching TV.

**Hope you guys liked it! I know, kinda short, haha but it's me so I'm sure you guys are used to it! Haha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's the weekend! I think I am going to update a lot as usual :)**

**LuvBTR123…ikr? I love them! And thank youuu :)**

**CelestialSonata7…thank you! And hehe Kendall is just too sweet!**

**RomioneAlways…thanks! I'm sooo glad you like it! And I can't wait for you to update :)**

Logan slept through the rest of the day, only waking up once to get back into his bed after the guys cleaned everything up. Logan woke up again at around 2AM…

"Kenny." Logan nudged Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, his voice being rough from sleeping.

"I-I'm cold…" Logan moaned.

"Here…" Kendall took of his hoodie and gave it to Logan, "I'll go and get another blanket, buddy."

Kendall got up to get a blanket, and then tucked Logan back in bed, "How do you feel, Logie?"

"Sick."

"Well, that narrows it down! I'm being serious." Kendall laughed.

"My tummy hurts and so does my head." Logan whimpered.

"I'm going to go to CVS and get you some Nyquip." Kendall said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Kenny, it's late…I'll be fine."

"No…I'm going to get you medicine…Carlos and James are here if you need them."

Kendall left before Logan could say anything else. Logan got up and went downstairs to get some water and then sat on the couch…within a few seconds Kendall was back with the Nyquip…

"Here ya go, buddy." Kendall handed Logan the cup of medicine.

Logan drank it and then lied down on the couch, "Kenny, everything hurts…"

"I know, Logie Bear…the doctor said the medicine he gave you can make your body pretty weak…I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Logan said under his breathe.

Kendall sat next to Logan and rubbed his back, "You will be better soon…"

A few minutes later Logan looked up at Kendall with tears in his eyes, "I-I can't sleep…"

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted…but I feel so bad I can't sleep."

Kendall felt so bad for Logan…he looked so weak that it broke Kendall's heart. Kendall pulled Logan over closer to him. Logan rested his head on Kendall's lap.

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair as he sang to him…

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

**(I got this off of a lullaby lyrics website…the lullaby is called Golden Slumber…all credit goes to the writers of the lullaby.)**

By the time Kendall was done singing, Logan was fast asleep. Kendall smiled at how adorable his friend looked.

James and Carlos came in when they heard Kendall humming and singing…

"What are you doing?" Carlos questioned.

"Logan couldn't sleep…so…I sang him a lullaby." Kendall replied.

"Awwwwhhhhh!" James and Carlos cooed.

Kendall carried Logan back to his room and into his bed. Kendall, James, and Carlos then all fell back to sleep.

The next morning Kendall and James went to go and make breakfast…Carlos decided to check on Logan…

"Logie, wake up." Carlos whispered in his friend's ear.

He had to take Logan's temperature…but he really didn't want to wake up his sleepy friend…

"Logiiieeee…." Carlos whined.

Logan's eyes blinked open.

"You can go right back to sleep after this…" Carlos said as he stuck the thermometer into Logan's mouth.

Logan lied in bed half asleep with the thermometer in his mouth, until Carlos took it out.

"100.5" Carlos sighed, "Well it went down a little…night Logie, see you later."

Carlos left the room to have breakfast, and Logan fell back asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMilY**


	16. Chapter 16

**:( this is going to be the last chapter…don't worry, I already started writing the next part of the sequel…it is going to be in the same fanfic, like the next chapter will be the beginning of a new story that is a part of this series :)**

**Alikatherinekay123…hehe Kogie….i like that! :)**

Logan woke up later that day feeling so much better. He found his friends downstairs…

"Hey guys." Logan smiled.

"How are you doin?" James asked.

"Great…I feel so so soooo much better!"

"That's great!" They grinned as Kendall took Logan's temperature again, "98.8"

Logan sat down next to his friends, "It feel nice being better."

Kendall pat Logan on the back, "Were glad your back, buddy."

**Probably shortest chapter ever, right? Hahaha :) stay tuned for the next part to my "I'll Be There Kogan Series" **

**Also I am changing the title of this story to that :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	17. Start of: Homeless Heart

**This is going to be part 2 of my series :) it's a songfic multichapter for the song "Homeless Heart" By Jennette McCurdy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also this goes back to before Kendall and Logan met, and it's about them becoming best friends :)**

"_Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you, I see who you are."_

Logan sat at his desk during homeroom reading a book. People surrounding him…but being so absorbed in the novel, Logan didn't notice. Kendall watched from afar as a few guys got closer, and closer.

"Whatcha reading?" One guy asked.

Logan looked up, "…..a….b-book…?"

"Lemme see." He said as he ripped the book from Logan's hands.

Kendall didn't know who that kid was…all he knew was that he just moved to Shakopee Minnesota, and he had no friends whatsoever. Logan didn't talk much…he didn't do much either…he was always reading, by himself…either that or Kendall would see him getting bullied in the halls…

Kendall wanted to do something, but honestly, he was afraid of those guys who tormented Logan…they were 5x bigger than him…and about 20x bigger than that Logan kid.

Logan sat there staring at the guys who had taken his book with watery eyes.

"Awwh…do you want it back?" The guy snickered as he chucked the book across the classroom and into the hallways, "Then you're going to have to get it, loser."

Logan got up and walked into the hallways to get his book on the verge of tears…

The rest of the day Kendall kept seeing Logan…he couldn't help but notice how sad he looked…he knew something was up. While others saw Logan as a lonely freak, Kendall knew he was more than that…he just couldn't work up the courage to find out if his theory was true. Kendall knew if he was seen with Logan, he'd end up getting bullied as well…

After school Logan walked home all alone. Logan came home to a small house that was falling apart. He also came home to no one. His parents were either on a trip or at work…Logan was always alone.

Kendall followed Logan home and peered through his window…watching the small boy sit down on the couch and start to cry. Kendall couldn't stand watching anymore…he ran to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Wh-who i-is i-i-it?" Logan asked in between sobs.

"Kendall…I'm in your homeroom."

Logan wiped his eyes so Kendall couldn't see that he was crying and opened the door, "Y-yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Logan nodded wearily, "Sorry about my house…"

Kendall looked around. Boxes everywhere. Things falling off the walls. Paint chipping. The floor was all broken, there were holes everywhere on the wood. The couch was just thrown in the middle of the room.

"W-we just moved in…"

"It's ok." Kendall smiled, "So you know I'm Kendall…what's your name?"

"Logan."

**Hope you guys liked it! You should check out the song, it's really good! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heeeyy! Time for an update! Also, I am going to start something different…I am going to do the 'REVIEWS' thing on every few posts…so since I did it on the last one, I'm not on this one. Look for your response in the one of my next posts hehe :)**

"_You joke, they laugh, til the show is over, then you fall so hard."_

"Go ahead…" Logan sighed.

"Go ahead…what?" Kendall gave puzzled look.

"Beat me up…that's why you're here, right? Why else would someone cool like you want to come to my house?" Logan replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Kendall said in a soothing voice as he put out his hand to pat Logan on the shoulder.

Logan jerked back…he obviously wasn't used to having some try to be nice to him.

"Sooo…what kind of stuff do you like?" Kendall asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"…math…reading…writing…science…"

"Other than school."

Logan shrugged, "I used to play hockey."

"I LOVE HOCKEY!" Kendall cheered.

"…c-cool…" Logan replied.

"Come one, please smile!" Kendall pleaded.

Logan didn't say anything…

"What do I have to do to get you to have fun and like me?" Kendall questioned.

"Not everyone is going to like you…" Logan sighed.

"Come on…were going to have fun…do you still have your skates?"

Logan nodded.

"Get them."

Kendall and Logan went down to the rink.

"I haven't skated in years."

"I'll show you how to if you forgot…" Kendall suggested.

"I'm fine." Logan said as he laced up his skates.

Kendall skated onto the ice quickly with power. He was in control…you could tell that he was a skilled skater. Logan followed, nearly falling twice.

"You're not fine…let me help you."

Logan shook his head, "It's ok."

Kendall sighed, "Fine…but when you fall and hurt yourself, I'm not going to help you…"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Yes I would…"

"You care far too much about me…and it's kind of creepy." Logan laughed.

Kendall threw his arms around Logan and pulled him for a huge bear hug. Logan stood there awkwardly, not hugging him back.

"Why did you hug me?" Logan asked.

"I was happy!"

"Why exactly?"

"You were laughing!"

Logan blushed, "Thanks…?"

Kendall started laughing himself, "See it's fun to laugh!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh. Kendall's giggle was contagious. A few minutes later it started to rain out…

"Well, I should get home." Logan said as he began to skate off.

"I'll walk you home."

"No…it's ok."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and headed for Logan's house. When they arrived Logan went inside without even saying goodbye.

Later that night it was storming out. Logan was deathly afraid of thunder…ever since he was little, that noise scared him. He sat in the corner of his room, pulling his knees to his chest, sobbing. He wanted someone there to make him feel safe…he didn't have anyone…

**Hope you guys are liking this so far!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeey I'm back! **

"_If you're needing a soul to soul connection…I'll run to your side."_

Logan sat at his desk the next day looking exhausted. He wore a big sweater that swallowed up his small body. He saw that same group of boys approach him…suddenly a pit feeling entered his stomach…

"Please go away…" Logan thought.

The biggest guy came face to face with Logan.

"Why are you here…nobody likes you." He asked.

Logan didn't say anything…he just tried to stay calm…though that was hard, considering the fact he was shaking like a Chihuahua with fright.

"Say something!" He growled as he lifted Logan by his shirt collar.

Kendall spotted this from where he was sitting. He got up and began to make his way towards Logan…but with the desks in the way it was hard to make his way to them. The guy punched Logan in the face, and then threw him to the ground. He then kicked Logan in the stomach…

"Worthless piece of garbage." He laughed as him and his crew walked off.

Kendall was going to follow them, but seeing if Logan was ok was way more important right now.

Logan lied on the ground whimpering and before Kendall could ask if he was ok, Logan got up and ran out of the classroom…Kendall followed.

"Logan!" He called out.

Logan kept running until he got to the bathroom. When Logan got there he slide against the wall, crying. He sat there hugging his knees to his chest, like he did whenever he was upset. The door swung open.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head.

"What happened?"

Logan didn't say anything, he started to cry more. Kendall sat next to him…

"Don't listen to them…"

Logan sighed, "It never stops…" he mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged, "It's nothing."

"If it's making you cry, it's obviously more than nothing…"

"My parents aren't ever home…I miss them." Logan whispered.

Kendall moved over closer to Logan, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan shook his head.

"I'm sorry about the bullying issues." Kendall said.

"Everything hurts." Logan replied, more tears coming, "What they said is true…"

"No it's not."

"I'm worthless…"

"No you're not, Logie!"

"Logie?" Logan looked confused.

"I thought it sounded cute…" Kendall blushed, "Now give me a hug…"

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better."

"No it won't." Logan sighed.

"Yes it will." Kendall smiled.

Logan put his arms around Kendall and gave him a hug. Logan stayed there for a few minutes, crying into Kendall's shirt. Kendall rubbed circles on his back…and for once in his life, Logan felt like he had someone to lean on.

**Kinda short…haha sorry bout that!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whoa I'm at 20 chapters! Haha :) thanks to all of you guys who are fans of this series!**

"_When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold. When you're looking for something that resembles your soul. When the wind blows your house of cards, I'll be a home to your homeless heart."_

Logan sat in his house, alone as usual. It was freezing, because on the windows were cracked. Logan felt so so so lonely…it was dark out and he was scared. Logan grabbed his sweater and put it over his t-shirt. He also slipped on his boots and headed down the street to go on a walk. A tall figure approached him.

"Logan?" they asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"It's Kendall."

"Oh…hi…"

"You don't seem excited to see me…"

"It's not that…I'm just…"

Kendall cut him off, "Lonely? Wanna come over?"

Logan nodded, "Only if that's ok with you."

"Totally…come on!"

Kendall and Logan walked to the Knight's house. When they got there Kendall went to go and ask his mom something.

"My mom said you can sleepover if you want."

"No…it's ok…thanks though."

"!" Kendall pleaded.

"Fine…only if it's…"

Kendall interrupted, "It's fine with me."

Logan was already in his pajamas, so Kendall got into his. They sat on the couch and put in a movie. Kendall suggested "Paranormal Activity 3". Logan didn't want to seem uncool, so he left out the part that he was afraid of things like that…

"Are you sure you're ok with watching this?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded.

Later on in the movie, Logan was terrified…he closed his eyes and tried to tune out the sound, but it didn't work…suddenly he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You scared?" Kendall cooed, "…I'm right here…I'll make sure you're ok."

Logan smiled as he nuzzled his head into Kendall's arms…he felt loved around Kendall…something he felt very rarely.

"Th-thanks…" Logan smiled.

"No problem, little bro." Kendall giggled.

**Cute ending? Haha again sorry for the shortness! Hope you guys are liking this…and again THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Reviews are appreciated…also, I will do the 'REVIEWS' thingy tomorrow on my next post :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I am sooooooooooooo happy that you guys like this fanfic series :) I can't stress it enough, it really does mean the world to me when people are fans of my writing! **

**REVIEWS**

**LuvBTR123…Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**alikatherinekay123…yup! Adorable :)**

**CelestialSonata7…I just HAD to have Kendall sing to Logan hehe I find that soooo cute LOL :)**

**Patches The Barking Kitty…me too! I almost always have a backstory because I am OBSESSED with them hehehe :)**

**RomioneAlways51…LOL! Thanks, I am sooo glad you like this! **

**Jo and Alisha Tracy…nothing's better than that LOL :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated…I love to see what you guys think of my work :)**

"_Open, close me…leave your secrets with me, I can ease your pain."_

"Wake up, Logieee." Kendall giggled as he shook Logan's shoulder, "My mom made breakfast."

Logan opened his eyes, "Why am I here?"

"You slept over, stupid." Kendall laughed.

"I don't like it when people call me stupid…"

"I was kidding!"

"I know, and thanks anyways, but I really should get home."

"You can't leave yet, Logan!"

"My parents are getting home today from a trip they were on and I really miss them." Logan stood up, "Thanks for having me over."

"I'll walk you home." Kendall suggested.

"You don't have to."

"I don't have to…but I want to." Kendall smiled.

Logan and Kendall headed down the street. Kendall had never seen Logan look so happy.

"I can't wait to see them! My dad promised that when he got home we could go to the rink and play hockey together…we haven't done that in forever!" Logan cheered as he opened up the front door to this house.

"I'm home!" Logan called out.

Nothing….

"Maybe they didn't hear you." Kendall said, trying to keep hope that they were home.

"Mom! Dad!" Logan yelled.

No answer…

"They should have been home hours ago." Logan sighed as he began to walk up the stairs, "Maybe they just can't hear me…maybe you are right."

Kendall followed Logan upstairs and into every empty room. Tears welled up in Logan's eyes when he went into the last room to see nobody…just a note on the bed.

Logan read it to himself as he began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Logan put the note down, and Kendall glanced at it…

_Logan, _

_We needed to go somewhere else for work on short notice. Not sure when we will be back._

_~Mom and Dad_

"I'm sorry." Kendall said as he went to put his arm around Logan…but Logan flinched and walked away from Kendall.

"Can you just leave me alone? I want some space." Logan cried as he went into his room and slammed the door shut.

Kendall felt bad for him; he wasn't just going to leave when he knew that Logan was hurting.

Kendall knocked on Logan's bedroom door.

"Go away." Logan whimpered.

"Do you seriously think I am going to leave you?"

"Everyone else has…"

"Well I'm not! Now open your door."

"No."

"I'm not leaving until you do."

Logan unlocked the door and opened it. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were trickling down his pale cheeks.

"Please stop crying, I hate seeing you so sad." Kendall asked.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm upset." Logan replied.

"But they will be back; you can spend time with them next week." Kendall said.

"No…they never come home…I haven't seen them in year. All I get are little notes and phone calls saying that they are too busy to see me." Logan started crying again.

"Well, they are busy, you can't be mad…"

"They don't love me…"

"I'm sure they love you."

"They don't…nobody does."

Kendall thought for a little bit…he felt so bad for Logan, and he barely even knew him.

"Why would you think that?"

"They don't care about me…whenever I do something great they tell me that they don't care."

Logan sat down on his bed, and Kendall sat next to him.

"I feel so alone." Logan sighed.

"You have me." Kendall smiled.

Logan debated whether or not this was time to give him a hug…

"See hugs make everyone feel better." Kendall grinned as he accepted the hug that the small raven haired boy was offering.

**:) I hope you guys are all enjoying this!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heeey Double Update!**

"_My arms will be just like wall around you. Come in from the rain."_

Logan tossed and turned in his bed. Kendall had left hours ago, and it was 3AM now. He missed Kendall, thought he'd never admit it…Logan had a real hard time showing affection towards people…probably because of his parents.

Logan lied there, he felt bad. His chest hurt and he was grasping for air. Asthma. Logan wished it was just allergies, and not his asthma…he didn't know where his inhaler was, and he really didn't want to have to find it on his own…he knew moving around would just make it worse.

If only he had Kendall's phone number…he needed him. Logan had no choice but to get up. He walked into his kitchen and began to search through boxes, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Logan peaked through the window to see Kendall…he had never been so relieved in his life.

"Couldn't sleep…so I came here." Kendall yawned.

Logan nodded.

"You don't look too good…are you ok?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged, "I think my asthma is acting up…but it's no big deal."

"Don't people like you have inhalers or something?"

Logan nodded again.

"Shouldn't you get it?"

"Can't find it…I'm not sure what box it's in."

"Sit down, I'll find it."

"…I…m….fine." Logan panted.

"You obviously don't sound fine…sit."

Logan sat down and waited, "Sorry."

"Don't even go there, Logan, I want to help you."

Kendall came over with the inhaler, and gave it to Logan.

"Th-thanks." Logan smiled as he took it from Kendall and put it in his mouth.

"You good?" Kendall asked once Logan took it out of his mouth.

"Yeah" Logan put the inhaler down on the table.

Kendall sat next to Logan and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Logan questioned.

"My phone number, you know, just in case you need me or you wanna talk or something."

Logan laughed, "Thanks man."

Kendall gave him a hug, "No prob."

**I'm on a roll….gonna update again after this heheh**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yep…updating again!**

**Warning: contains mild cursing**

"_If you're running in the wrong direction, I will lead you back."_

Logan walked home from school the next day by himself, because Kendall had detention.

"Look who it is." The same football player who always bugged Logan laughed.

"Go away, Drake." Logan mumbled.

"What did you say? You think you're so tough, loser?" He yelled as he pushed Logan.

"What are you going to do now that your little friend, Kendall, isn't here to save you?" He pushed Logan again, so hard that he fell.

Drake walked off, snickering at Logan who was on the ground. Logan stood up and glanced at his arm that was bleeding…he headed home.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Logan called out, knowing it had to be Kendall.

Kendall walked in and instantly spotted the huge cut on Logan's arm.

"What happened?" Kendall shouted, "who did this to you?"

"Drake…" Logan sighed.

"He's such a jackass…just sayin'…" Kendall replied.

Logan laughed, "I'll be fine though."

"No…you need to clean it out…wait…I'll clean it…" Kendall began, "Damn…I don't know how to!"

"I already did." Logan rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"I want to be a doctor when I get old…soo…yep…"

Kendall smiled, "That's cool."

"Thanks." Logan replied.

"So you're ok?"

Logan nodded, "You worry too much, Kendall."

"That's cause I care about you!" Kendall giggled.

Logan could feel his face redden…he loved it when Kendall said that.

"T-thanks, Kenny."

**Sooo now Kendall and Logan have nicknames for each other! I think Logan is really warming up to Kendall hehe :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! I'm back hehe! Guess what. Today we had a substitute for math and his name was Mr. Kogan…my life=made…hahahaha! That was all I talked about today! LOL anyways here is an update. Please review…you don't know how much it means to me! :)**

**REVIEWS**

**RomioneAlways51…you updated just in time hehe they are coming in this chapter!**

**alikatherinekay123…thanks! Glad you like :)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY READERS!**

"_When you're lost in the dark, when you are out in the cold, when you are looking for something that resembles your soul. When the wind blows your house of cards…I'll be a home to your homeless heart."_

"Hey, Logan…Logan! LOGAN!" Kendall called down the hallways.

Logan turned around to see Kendall and two other boys. One was much taller than the other…Logan found it weird that the shorter boy was wearing a helmet…but he kept quiet. The other one was brushing his hair.

"Y-yeah?" Logan approached them.

"These are my other friends…Carlos and James." Kendall introduced.

Logan waved to them shyly.

"This is Logan." Kendall smiled.

James stopped brushing his hair, "Wassup, dude?"

Logan shrugged…he was painfully shy…

The bell rang for the end of the day and Kendall headed out the door.

"I have to go pick my sister up from her soccer game…" Kendall said as he left.

James and Carlos followed Kendall, leaving Logan to walk home all alone.

"That's the amazing Logan you've been talking about?" James rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he likes us…" Carlos sighed.

"You guys don't understand…he has some issues at home…and he gets bullied all the time…on top of that, he's the new kid. It took him a while to warm up to me…"

"He still seems distant." James added.

"Yeah…just please try to be nice to him…he's really shy, but give it time and he will like you guys!" Kendall smiled.

Later that day, Kendall invited over James, Carlos, and Logan. James and Carlos came right away…but for Logan…it had been an hour, and he still hadn't shown up.

"I'm getting worried…" Kendall said, "Where is Logan?"

"See I told you…he doesn't like us." Carlos continued.

Kendall stood up, "I'm going to find him…wanna come?"

James and Carlos shrugged and headed out the door with Kendall. They walked down the street…following the sound of small cries…Logan.

James and Carlos stood from afar and watched Kendall approach Logan, who was sitting on the sidewalk…he looked hurt.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, in a motherly tone.

"I-I got beat up…" Logan sobbed.

Kendall sat next to him and put out his arms for a hug, "Come here, buddy, I'm sorry…"

James and Carlos were so surprised…they never saw Kendall act like this…

"Wh-what happened?" Carlos slowly walked up to where Kendall and Logan were.

"Shhh…shhhh…shh…" Kendall cooed as he rocked Logan back and forth for comfort.

"I'll tell you later." Kendall mouthed.

James walked up now, "I-is he ok?"

James and Carlos didn't know about Logan. They didn't know about how sensitive he was, or about his panic attacks…they were worried for him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Carlos and James whispered.

Kendall nodded, "Just give us a second…"

Kendall continued to rub Logan's back and calm him down for a few more minutes. After that they all headed back to Kendall's…on the walk back up, Logan had stopped crying and was now wiping his wet eyes and face.

"Whatever happened, won't happen again, you've got us…you're safe now." Carlos and James hugged Logan, feeling bad for the small boy.

**Short…but it could have been shorter, right? Haha :) again, I LOVE reviews LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gah! I haven't updated in a while…well 2 days…but it seems like forever! Here is the next chapter :)**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…awwh thanks! :) I was hoping you would like it!**

**RomioneAlways51…hehe ikr? LOL **

**Expect lots of angst for this chapter **

"_Broken, shattered the a mirror in a million pieces"_

Hours after hanging out with his friends, Logan headed home. Each step he took was painful…he didn't want to go home. When Logan unlocked the front door to his house, he slowly entered, and turned on the lights. Logan took out his phone to see what time it was…

Suddenly his phone was wacked out of his hand. Logan turned around to see Drake and his two friends, Brock and Jesse. Nerves overtook everything, Logan panicked. He glanced down at his shirt that was sticking to his body. Logan could see sweat seeping through his shirt and the cardigan that was over it. Logan tried to stay calm, though he was racking his mind for answers. Why did his legs feel so heavy? Numb…that was the word to describe it. He couldn't feel them…each step he took wasn't registering in his brain. Logan was the doctor…not the patient…never. Why didn't he know what was wrong with himself? Logan cupped his hand over his mouth, feeling a sudden wave of nausea sweep over his body. He could feel bile creeping up his throat. Logan tried to swallow, not wanting to throw up. Each and every gulp made him feel even more sick. Suddenly, the numbness and dizziness was too overwhelming for him…Logan collapsed to the ground, completely out of nowhere. As he lied on the floor, Logan's whole body froze…why were they in his house…how did they get in? Drake grabbed Logan's arms and slammed him against the wall.

"You worthless loser!" He screamed, punching Logan in the face.

Logan could see blood running down his cheek. Jesse and Brock kicked and punched Logan over and over. Drake laughed at how Logan was whimpering and curling into a little ball.

"Wh-why are you here?" Logan questioned, struggling to catch his breathe.

"Your useless and don't deserve to live." Drake growled, kicking Logan in the stomach, "Besides its fun seeing you go through pain...and we weren't finished beating you up before when we saw you outside…luckily I'm strong, because I broke your door lock…you shouldn't have run away…if you let me finish beating you outside, this wouldn't have happened."

Logan felt tears coming, and between trying not to cry, and how he was struggling to breathe from the panic attack he was having at this moment, Logan lost all hope. He squinted his eyes shut as Drake and his friends continued to beat him…

"Please stop." Logan whined.

Logan couldn't say anymore. Every word that was spoken was a challenge for Logan. Each word sucked more air from his lungs. Logan tried to take a deep breath, but was stopped halfway through, when he couldn't finish the gasp. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. Logan felt smothered. He looked around to see if the room was really getting smaller, but the room appeared to be spinning, and when it stopped, everything was blurry. Logan tugged at his shirt, feeling so uncomfortably hot. Despite the fact it was fall in Minnesota, which can get pretty cold, Logan felt as if he was in an oven. He began to cry even more. There was a lingering pain in his chest which hurt so bad it brought tears to his eyes. Logan held his hand over his chest, hoping it would help, but his hand was too shaky to keep in one place. Cough after cough brought an immense amount of unwanted agony, which was added to what he was already experiencing. Logan coughed violently and it went from coughing to choking. It felt as if he had something stuck in his throat. Suddenly, Logan had to remember if he swallowed something…that's how real it felt. Everything bubbled over to the severe. Logan had lost all air, he couldn't even bring in little breaths…nothing…he couldn't breathe at all.

Meanwhile, Kendall realized that Logan had left his jacket in his bedroom. Kendall called Logan over and over, but there was no answer…he began to worry. Kendall got up and headed for Logan's house. Not even bothering to knock on the door, Kendall walked in, and was shocked. He saw Logan lying on the ground, whimpering. Kendall dashed over to where they were and pinned Drake to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Kendall screamed so hard his lungs hurt.

"We were beating Logan up…and I'm not afraid of you, Knight." Drake replied.

Kendall's neck bulged with anger, sweat poured down his face, "LEAVE!"

Drake laughed, "Never."

Kendall threw a punch to Drake's nose, "…if you ever go near my Logie EVER again, you're dead!"

Drake squirmed out from Kendall's arms, and ran out of the house with his friends. Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan who was so confused at this moment. He was curled in a little ball in the corner of the room. Blood gushing from his cheek, bruises going up his arms. Kendall's heart broke instantly when he saw this.

"Logan…" Kendall nudged his friend's shoulder.

Logan moaned, but didn't say anything. Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms and held him on his lap, brushing his hair out from his face. Logan looked up at Kendall wincing.

"…ke-nny…ev-er-y-thing…hu-rts…" Logan whimpered as he broke out into tears.

Logan cried into Kendall's shirt for about 10 minutes. All you could hear were his muffled sobs. Logan didn't know what was going on…he just cried. He was shaking and was in shock from everything.

"Shh…you're safe now…shh" Kendall cooed.

Logan was out of it and barely conscious. He swatted Kendall away.

"Please don't hurt me…please…" Logan mumbled, "I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…please don't hurt me anymore…."

Kendall pulled him back onto his lap, "Logie, you're in my arms, you're safe now…"

Logan blinked his eyes open, and looked at Kendall, "…it hurts."

Kendall stood up, carrying Logan in his arms, and then placing him onto the couch.

"Don't leave me…don't go" Logan cried.

"I'll be right back, Logie…just stay there." Kendall assured.

He searched throughout the boxes in Logan's kitchen for alcohol pads, Neosporin, and gauze. Finally he found some and went back to where Logan was. Kendall sat next to Logan who was still in shock from what had just happened. Logan's small body was shaking with fear. Kendall took the pads and cleaned Logan's cuts. Logan whined in pain when the cloth touched his raw skin.

"Sorry." Kendall sighed.

Kendall put the Neosporin on the gauze and then wrapped up Logan's wounds. He couldn't believe someone would actually enjoy hurting Logan like this…it was sick. Kendall then helped Logan get out of his clothes and into pajamas. Kendall lied Logan down on the couch, and rubbed his back for comfort.

"I'm right here, Logie…I'm right here…"

Logan didn't say anything; he just hugged onto his friend even tighter, and nuzzled his head into Kendall's chest. Tears seeped through Kendall's shirt. Logan had cried for most of the night, not knowing what was going on...hurting mentally and physically. Kendall stayed with the Logan the whole entire time, soothing his small, worried friend. It was early morning, before the sun had risen when everything went silent for a moment. The sobs were replaced with a yawn and then heavy breathing. Kendall looked at Logan, who had fallen asleep right next to him.

Logan woke up a few hours later, aching immensely. He searched the room for Kendall, but didn't see him anywhere. Logan then sat up, but couldn't move anymore because of how sore he was.

"Kenny." Logan yelped.

Kendall came walking in from the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Logan questioned, his lip quivering.

"The bullies came here last night and beat you up pretty bad…"

"Y-you saved me."

Kendall nodded.

"Why?"

Kendall wore a puzzled look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you care?"

"Logie, I wasn't just going to let them hurt you."

"Everyone else has. I've always been told how nobody would ever love me, and how worthless I was…why do you care so much about me?" Logan began to cry.

"Logan, I love you, you're like a little brother to me…and no matter what I'll always be there for you." Kendall smiled, hugging his friend.

"Th-thanks."

"I'm really sorry you have to go through all this…" Kendall replied.

Logan shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Kendall sat next to Logan, "You're probably the strongest person I've met."

"What do you mean?"

"You put up with all of these bullies…and it must be hard, but you're so strong through it all."

Logan didn't say anything else; he just cuddled up next to Kendall.

"I love you." Logan mumbled under his breath.

Kendall spent the rest of the day tending Logan's cuts and bruises...he wanted to make sure his friend was ok. Logan slept most of the day, only waking a few times for Kendall to change his gauze. At night, Kendall slept on the floor next to the couch, where Logan was.

Logan shot up from the couch. A pounding sensation buzzing in his head, sweat pouring down his face, a pit feeling entering his stomach. The other night was replaying in his head. How hurt he felt, how scared he was, how weak he felt, how upset he was. Logan sat up, crying. He didn't want to cry, but everything was too much for him to handle at this point.

"Loges?" Kendall asked.

Logan wiped his tears.

"Come here…lie next to me." Kendall instructed.

Logan got up slowly and then lied next to Kendall, bringing his blanket with him and getting comfortable next to his friend.

"Nightmare?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded, more tears forming in his eyes.

Kendall rubbed Logan's back, "Feel a little better now?

Logan nodded again.

Kendall smiled as he continued to sooth his friend. A few minutes later Logan had still not fallen asleep.

"Can't sleep?" Kendall knew Logan too well.

"Y-yeah…"

Kendall stood up, and then helped his small friend up with him. They both made their way to the kitchen. Kendall searched for tea in the boxes, and then boiled some water. Kendall poured him and Logan some tea. They both sat on the couch and drank it quietly…Logan scooted over closer to Kendall.

"You're the best big brother ever, Kenny." He smiled.

Kendall grinned, "You're the best, little bro."

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does it hurt so badly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those words…what the bullies said to me…why does it hurt more than the cuts?"

Kendall felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't bare seeing Logan so upset.

"What did they say?"

"That I didn't deserve to live…" Logan let tears roll down his face.

Kendall put the tea down and hugged Logan, "That's not true."

"It feels true…everyone always tells me how worthless I am…I started believing them a while ago."

"Logie, you're perfect in my eyes…and those people who have told you otherwise are stupid jerks."

"I'll never be perfect." Logan sobbed.

"You already are!" Kendall yelled, "Logan, you're so perfect, I love you for who you are…you're my little brother…my little brave, strong, smart, perfect brother."

Logan hugged Kendall back, "R-really?"

"Yes…" Kendall smiled, running his fingers through Logan's hair, "…remember I'm always going to be proud of you."

Logan felt better, "Thanks, Kenny."

Kendall watched as Logan sat next to him with his head rested on his shoulder. Logan felt safe in Kendall's presence…like he finally had a family. Kendall felt so bad for Logan…seeing someone who meant a lot to him just break in front of his eyes pained him. Kendall felt a sudden hate for anyone who made Logan feel this way. To him, it didn't see fair. What did Logan ever do to deserve this?

**For anyone who was lost…I did realize I left some info out from the last chapter…when the guys beat Logan up on his way to Kendall's house, it was because he got a question wrong on the bullies homework that they made Logan do for them. Logan ran away, and the bullies told him that this wasn't over…that's why they followed him home and finished bullying him. **

**Hopefully it isn't as confusing now! Haha :) I hope you guys liked it…let me know if you did, I love hearing from you guys :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	26. Chapter 26

**Short little chapter :)**

"_Sooner or later, you've got to find something, someone, to find you and save you."_

Logan had felt better the rest of the week. He felt so safe and protected around Kendall…he had found someone to care for him…he found family…

"Kendall, I'm better now, and I feel bad…you can leave if you want." Logan said.

"Logie, I want to make sure you're ok."

"And I am."

"Well I want to make sure."

Kendall and Logan went back to school the next Monday. Logan hid behind his friend, being terrified of what was going to happen when he got to school. Kendall assured he'd be fine. Logan trusted his friend's words…he trusted Kendall more than he trusted anyone in his life.

**Ok super short…but I wanted to end this fic, and start a new one for the series. The song ends with the chorus again, but I felt adding that would be unnecessary because it repeats. I hope you guys liked the second part of my series…part three coming soon :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY **


	27. Start of: No Matter What

**Heeey! Time for part 3 of my series :) in this one Kendall invites Logan on a trip with him and Mrs. Knight and everything seems to go wrong for him, from getting carsick to losing Kendall's skates...the trip couldn't have been worse for Logan…he feels insecure, and Kendall assures him that everything is fine.**

_Road Trip: Day One_

"Logan! Logan! Logan! Logan!" Kendall yelled as he knocked on his friend's door.

"Yeah?" Logan opened the door.

"Wanna come on a trip with my mom and me for a hockey tournament? We're going all week." Kendall asked.

"Sure…when are we leaving?"

"Now…pack your bags!"

"Uhh…ok…" Logan laughed as he went upstairs and packed a bag.

"Where are we going?"

"Seattle, Washington…we're driving."

"Awesome."

Kendall and Logan got into the car to be greeted by Mrs. Knight, "Hi…you must be Logan."

Logan nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Mrs. Knight smiled as they drove off.

~AN HOUR LATER~

Logan sat in his seat staring out at the road. His head hurt, and so did his stomach. Logan had never been on car trips before, and all the bumps from the road were making him really nauseous. His face turned a sickly shade of green when the car went into a pothole.

"Loges you ok?" Kendall questioned, rubbing his friend's shoulder.

Logan nodded, "Ye-eah…the bumps in the road are just bothering my stomach…I'm fine though."

"You sure you're not carsick?" Kendall added.

Logan swallowed, "Yeah."

"Logan, sweetie, if you want I can pull over…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable...this car ride is going to take a little more than a day." Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan could feel bile rising in his throat, but he gulped it down, "I'm fine."

It was no use…Logan knew that he was going to be sick…but he was too embarrassed to ask for Mrs. Knight to pull over…yet again, puking all over her car would probably be worse.

"M-mrs. Knight?" Logan stuttered.

"Yes sweetie?"

"C-can you pull over?"

"Sure, Logan." She smiled.

"S-s-sorry…" Logan let a tear roll down his face.

"Don't apologize, sweetie, it's not your fault you're not feeling well…do you usually get carsick?"

Logan shook his head, "I've never been on a car trip before."

Mrs. Knight searched through her suitcase for a bag when she remembered that she kept a small trash can in her trunk. Mrs. Knight got out of the car to get the trash can. When she came back she handed it to Logan. He took it and thanked her. Within seconds, Logan's head was dunked in the trash can. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he vomited. After a few minutes, Logan looked up and wiped his mouth.

"Do you want me to stay here, or will you be ok if I start to drive again?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

"You can start driving." Logan replied, sinking back into his seat, feeling gross.

"There is a rest place up the road, we can stop there…Kendall do you think you can take Logan in and get him cleaned up?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall smiled, "Sure...how you feeling, Logie?"

Logan shrugged, "Queasy…"

"You might feel like that for most of the ride…sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Knight sighed, feeling bad for Logan who obviously had a bad case of carsickness.

Once at the rest stop, Mrs. Knight waited in the car. Kendall got out first, and then helped Logan out along with him. Logan leaned on Kendall for support, being too dizzy to walk on his own. Kendall and Logan headed for the bathroom, and once in there, Kendall cleaned up Logan's face, and sweater as well as he could.

"Kenny…" Logan moaned.

"What is it, buddy?" Kendall cooed.

Logan couldn't answer; instead he puked all over the bathroom floor. His body shivered as he stood there vomiting for what felt like hours.

Kendall cleaned up Logan again and helped him back to the car slowly, trying hard to not upset his stomach.

"Feeling a little better, Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He threw up again."

"Your tummy isn't settled yet, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight said in a soothing voice.

Logan felt weird…and not because of the carsickness…he never ever had a mom being 'motherly' around him...

Logan nodded, wincing and gripping at his stomach.

"Here" Mrs. Knight handed Logan a bucket, "I bought this while you were in the bathroom…just in case you feel sick again…if you need me to pull over, let me know, Logan."

"Sorry." Logan sighed.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie, I hope you feel better." She tousled Logan's hair and then started the car up again.

While they drove down the highway, Logan had never been this sick in his life…even when he had pneumonia; he hadn't thrown up so much! Logan had to face the facts…he had a weak stomach that got upset very easily, and was prone to bad cases of carsickness. Kendall rubbed Logan's back as he vomited for a long period of time. After an hour passed Logan hadn't puked in a while, so he put the bucket down and wiped his mouth with a tissue Mrs. Knight had given him.

"I'm sorry, Logie." Kendall said.

"F-for what?"

"I wish you weren't so carsick…I feel bad."

"I feel bad…I'm ruining your trip…" Logan started to cry.

"You're not ruining our trip!" Mrs. Knight laughed, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Logan had tried to close his eyes and tune out the knocks and bumps in the road…but it was no use. He began to feel lightheaded. The car looked like it was spinning. Dizziness slapped Logan in the face. Now he was 'spinning' along with the car. The pounding in his head made the dizziness even more unbearable. Bile slowly crept up Logan's throat. The taste was disgusting and made Logan want to be sick even more.

Bump.

More bile rose in his throat. Logan tried to swallow it down, but everything just got worse. Logan could feel even more throw up rise from his stomach all the way up to the middle of his throat.

Bump.

Logan puked a little in his mouth.

Bump.

Everything bubbled over as Logan tried to get to the bucket, but failed. He ended up doing exactly what he didn't want to do…vomit all over himself and the car. Puke seeped through Logan's clothes. He felt really yucky, and wanted to lie down and take a shower more than anything at this moment. He felt wet, soggy, and disgusting…but more embarrassed than anything. The car smelled like stomach acid…it smelt so bad, Logan could see Kendall cringe. Mrs. Knight didn't let any of this faze her. She pulled the car over again, and got out of the vehicle. She opened up Logan's door, handed him the bucket, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Shh…let it out, sweetie…I know you can't help it."

Logan grasped the bucket and held onto it with all of his strength as he dunked his head back in puked violently. His throat hurt, and his migraine had gotten so much worse. Logan's whole body was shaking and quivering. Chills ran up his back which made him feel sick. Logan doubled over and wrapped his skinny arms around his stomach. A sharp pain hit Logan in his stomach. Logan cupped his hand over his mouth, not wanting to throw up. After nearly vomiting in his hand, Logan hung his head back into the bucket and emptied his stomach. Throw up dripped from his chin once he finally looked up. Logan was freezing, and feeling so sorry about what he had just done. He was wasting time…because of him the drive would be longer. He also made the car smell horrid, and made a mess all over someone else's car. He was ruining Kendall's trip. Tears rolled down Logan's face…and what was a little whimper lead to sobbing.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" Logan whined, feeling so bad.

Mrs. Knight grabbed another tissue carefully wiped up Logan's pale face. Kendall brushed Logan's hair out from in front of his face.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie…do you feel a little better now?" Mrs. Knight.

Logan nodded, "I'm going to try to get a little sleep."

Mrs. Knight gave him a kiss on the forehead, "First get out of these dirty clothes."

Logan pulled a hoodie out from his bag and some plaid pajama pants. He got changed in the car and then Mrs. Knight drove off. Kendall watched as Logan fell asleep in a hoodie that swallowed him because of how big it was. Kendall gave him friend a small hug.

"Is Logan going to be ok?" Kendall asked his mom, being worried.

"He's going to be fine…he's just getting sick because of the car bumping around on the road." Mrs. Knight assure, "It's late, Kendall…I'm going to park the car and we can get some rest, ok?"

Kendall nodded as he got a blanket out from his bag and covered up himself and Logan.

Later on that night, Logan had woken up. He smiled to see that the car was parked and not moving anywhere…no wonder his stomach wasn't so nauseous anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

**Heeey! Gonna update before I have to go to the orthodontics :-/ I'm just thrilled my braces are coming off soon…sadly I still have to wait…but I think it's safe to say I'm 'halfway there' LOL anyways I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying this so far…I honestly can't believe I've gotten over 20,000 hits! You guys are the best :) thanks to all of my viewers, it means the world to me when someone reads my work. If you don't mind…drop me a review…I love those :) hate it? Love it? Let me know!**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…hehe ikr? LOL poor Logie Bear! **

**RomioneAlways51…thank you! And they are like 14 or 15 anywhere around that age, lol :)**

**RainTastesGood…awwwh thank youu! And I love updating, once I start to write, I get on a roll and I just have to write more! LOL my friends stopped asking me 'whats up' when we text because they already know my answer! Haha and thank you sooo much, I'm really glad you like this :) as for the age…this takes place maybe a week after my Homeless Heart one…so they are around 14 or 15…yes they know the other guys. James and Carlos will be in this fic in the later chapters.**

_Road Trip: Day Two_

…_12:00 Midnight…_

Logan looked around. He saw that Kendall and Mrs. Knight were both sleeping. Logan lied back in his seat and stared out the window up at the stars…

"Where are my parents?" He thought to himself.

That question seemed to always pop into Logan's mind. Everything made him ask this…it was always on his mind. Where are they? Kendall turned over onto his other side and watched Logan, wondering if he was awake or not. Logan didn't know that Kendall was watching him. Tears ran down Logan's face as he cried silently…Kendall finally decided to ask if he was sleeping or not…

"Loges? You awake?" Kendall asked, his voice being thick from sleep.

Logan turned around and wiped is eyes quickly, "Yeah…just woke up."

"Were you crying?"

Logan shook his head, "Allergies."

"Logan, it's the dead of winter…" Kendall laughed.

"Fine…I was crying, but it's no big deal." Logan shrugged.

"If it was making you cry…of course it's a big deal." Kendall scooted over closer to Logan.

Logan leaned back and lied in Kendall's arms, "I'm going to sound like a broken record…"

"Tell me why you were crying, so I can make things better." Kendall said as he brushed Logan's hair out from his eyes.

"My parents…I was just thinking about them…" Logan sighed.

"I understand." Kendall whispered under his breathe.

"Wh-what?" Logan was confused.

"My parents are divorced…I never get to see my dad, so I kind of get it…I mean I'm just lucky I have my mom." Kendall replied.

Logan felt his eyes water up, "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…I've gotten used to it." Kendall smiled, trying to show Logan that things were ok so he wouldn't worry, "What were you thinking about that made you sad…was it a nightmare or something?"

Logan shook his head, "I was just wondering where they are…they never tell me."

"Logan...look at me…"

Logan looked up at his friend.

"I'll have your back through thick and thin…I promise…your parents might have left you…but I won't ever do that." Kendall took his thumb and wiped the tears from Logan's coco brown eyes.

Logan cuddled onto Kendall's lap, "Th-thanks…you truly are the best, Kenny."

Kendall watched as Logan's eyelashes fluttered shut, "Night Logie Bear."

…_8:00AM…_

Kendall woke up before Logan did to see his mom was awake as well.

"Do you want anything to eat, Kendall? I have some granola bars and cereal." Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall nodded, "I'm starving!"

"Shhh…" Mrs. Knight giggled, "Logan's still sleeping…on…your…lap…?"

Kendall smiled, "He couldn't sleep so I let him lie on my lap."

"You two are like brothers…it's adorable." Mrs. Knight smiled as she handed her son a bar.

Kendall began to eat when Logan woke up, "Morning." He smiled…he had always wanted to say that to someone when he woke up.

"Good morning, Logan." Mrs. Knight beamed, "Are you feeling a little better, sweetie?"

Logan nodded.

"Do you think you're up for some food?" Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan nodded again, "I'm a little hungry."

Mrs. Knight handed him a bar as well, "Once you guys are done eating I'll head back on the road…sound good?"

Kendall and Logan grinned, "Yep."

**Slightly short…I'll update later. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Glad everyone likes this so far (: I know I sound like a broken record…but I do really love reviews. I'm posting this right before I go to bed, and I'd love to wake up with some more reviews haha! Can some of my awesome returning 'reviewers' to spread the word about this fic? Maybe a shoutout? Also to my anonymous readers…please review? I feel so happy when I get reviews! If you want me to give you a shoutout…just ask :) please consider trying to get the word out about my story…and please consider commenting :) you don't know how much this means to me….**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS!**

_Road Trip: Day 2_

…_12:00PM…_

Kendall watched as Logan fell asleep again. He knew that Logan was tired and didn't want to get sick…sleeping seemed like the thing to do.

"Mom…I'm worried about Logan." Kendall mumbled, almost wishing he never had said that.

"Why?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall knew that Logan didn't want anyone to know about his parents…but the fact that Logan was becoming a mess and depressed because of it made Kendall feel sick. Kendall bit his lip, not sure if he should say anything.

Tears poured from Kendall's eyes, "His parents are always on business trips…they haven't seen Logan in years. He spends time alone day after day…on top of that he gets bullied daily. I'm scared, mom…his parents not being around has made him believe he'd worthless…he has nightmares about them leaving him all the time."

Mrs. Knight wasn't sure of what to say…Logan seemed like a happy and normal teen…was that all a mask? Mrs. Knight pulled the car over, and turned around. She nudged Logan's shoulder.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight said as she tried to wake him up, "Sweetie, wake up."

Logan's eyes blinked open, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk…about your parents."

Logan felt tears coming. How could have Kendall told? Mrs. Knight watched as the boy began to crumble right before her eyes. She sighed…how could she approach the subject without out scaring the small boy.

**Short…but only because im tired LOL I will update tomorrow. Reviews please :) it makes me soooo happy when you do.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heyy! Whats up? It's a long weekend since my school is off on Monday, so expect lots of updates!**

**Anyways…here is the next chapter!**

**Reviews are much appreciated **

"Logan…" Mrs. Knight cooed, "Please calm down…"

Tears flooded in Logan's eyes…his past played on repeat in his mind. It pained him to think about everything. Their words scarred him. Though Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell had never laid a hand on their son…the words they spoke hurt even more. He remembered the day that they left…

"_But mommy…I miss you guys." Little four year old, Logan cried._

"_Does it look like we care…we're far too busy to waste our time with you." His dad snapped._

_Tears rolled down Logan's face._

"_Stop crying, and man up." His mom yelled._

_Before Logan could say anything else his parents had headed out the door. He didn't see them for the rest of that year…and ever since Logan rarely ever got to see his mom and dad._

Years after that, the bullying started…Logan got used to getting beat up by almost every student at his old school. When he moved to Minnesota, he hoped that his parents would start being better to him…but that didn't happen…things only got worse. The bullying grew larger as well; being the new kid made Logan an easy target.

All of Logan's thoughts overwhelmed him… reaching his arm out, Logan opened the car door. He got out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. Logan leaned against the car and stared out at the road.

Logan's eyes began to turn bloodshot as tears trickled down his pale cheeks. He sniffled, struggling to breathe from the emotion distress he was in. He doubted himself. What they said was true. "Loser". "Worthless". "Nobody will love you". Logan had lost all hope. He didn't know where to go. His blood curdled with anger and fury. How could have they did that to him? How did his parents sleep at night, knowing what they did? Did they know he was a wreck because of their actions? Everyone left him out in cold…how do you forget something so traumatizing like that? His parents made things hard, but the bullying took things over the edge. He believed every hurtful word they had said. He hated having to wake up and go to school. He would hide from everyone, yet it always failed in the end when someone would find him and hurt him even more. Logan rolled up his sleeve to see a big cut on his shoulder. He remembered the time some bullies at his old school beat him up so badly, it left a huge ugly scar on him. He found himself slowly slipping into a dark hole of endless depression. He cries himself to sleep. The pain never stops; it never goes away…he can't be happy with all of these memories coming at him like daggers.

"Logan!" Kendall called out as he jumped out of the car as dashed over to his best friend.

Logan didn't say anything; he let more salty tears drip from his face to the pavement of the road. Kendall saw Logan crumbling right in front of him…his heart broke…

Kendall pulled Logan in for a hug, "Things will get better."

"Things will never get better…they never do…" Logan sobbed, not making any eye contact with Kendall.

**I tried to make it angsty :)**

**Review (:**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow I haven't been on in a while! Here is a new update…maybe a double, but not sure if I will have time to :) I love reviews by the way ;) also, I'm changing the title of part 3 to 'You're Safe'. **

"It'll be different this time…" Kendall said.

"No it won't." Logan cried.

"Logan, don't say that."

"How? How will things ever get better?"

Kendall pushed Logan's thick brunette bangs out from in front of his face, "Because you don't have to be alone anymore."

Logan looked Kendall in the eyes.

"You're going to live with my mom, Katie, and I…we will be your family. I can't stand seeing you alone…"

Logan hugged Kendall so tight, Kendall could barely breathe, "I love you"

"I love you too, Logie." Kendall smiled, "Nobody can hurt you anymore…"

Logan cuddled onto Kendall's arm, "I doubt that, but now things are a little better."

Kendall wiped Logan's tears, "I'll be by your side…never feel alone again, please promise me that."

Logan nodded, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and leaning his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back in the car." Kendall led Logan back to the car, as they both hopped in.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Mrs. Knight stroked Logan's cheek.

"It's ok." Logan replied.

**Short…but I'm double updating…soooo :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	32. Chapter 32

**Heeyy! Double update :) **

Logan began to unpack his stuff in the hotel room, being relieved that the car ride was over, along with the carsickness.

"You're going to come to my game right?" Kendall asked.

Logan grinned and nodded.

"Come on let's go!" Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and dashed out the door with his hockey duffel bag, "My mom is going to stay back at the hotel because she's tired, but the rink is right across the street so we can walk."

Logan and Kendall walked to the rink and entered to see the coach yelling.

"How can we play if there is no center?" He screamed.

"Wait, what?"

"The guy who is playing center didn't show up! Do you know anyone who plays hockey who lived around here?"

Kendall's eyes lit up, "Logan used to play hockey!"

"Here" The coach handed Logan a jersey, "You can borrow mine and rent skates…Kendall do you have any of the gear?"

Kendall nodded, "I have spares, Logan can use that."

Logan didn't know what to say, "I haven't played in years, this won't work!"

Nobody said anything else, Logan was whisked off to get ready…and before he knew it, he was on the ice, ready to play his first hockey game in years.

"No…" Kendall cried. His heart sank…

This was his entire fault.

Kendall watched as blood poured onto the ice. There lied his friend, on the ice with a huge gash in his leg. Logan looked barely conscious…

Kendall banged on the doors from the bench he was sitting on, "Open up!"

The coach ran over to Logan and ignored Kendall.

Kendall kept pushing on the door. He had to watch his friend suffer, and couldn't even do anything.

Before Kendall could get over to his friend, Logan was taken away by paramedics. You didn't have to be a doctor to know that Logan was losing too much blood.

Kendall didn't know what to do. He was in panic mode. He ran out of the ice rink and down to the ambulance.

"I need to go with him." Kendall pleaded.

"Sorry, you can't…you can meet him at the hospital, though." The paramedic replied.

"I have to go with him!" Kendall screamed.

"You can't."

Kendall felt like punching that man, but he couldn't. He felt guilty…he should have never made Logan play hockey if he wasn't ready.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled as he ran into the lobby.

His mom looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"What?"

"Logan's hurt."

**Cliff hanger!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	33. Chapter 33

**This is going to hopefully be an angsty chapter, thanks to CheekyBrunette! She's given me some tips on how to write better angst chapter :) lastly, I'm going to also thank my good friend Sonya for helping me with the whole 'angst' writing thing as well.**

Something felt wrong as Logan lied in the hospital bed. Was it how his leg was throbbing? The blood gushing everywhere? No…it was the fact that his friend lied to him…Kendall promised. Kendall said that he'd be safe, and he was far from that…Logan should have known better than to trust anyone. After being hurt so much, trust isn't something Logan was good at. He didn't want to trust Kendall, but he did…that got him even deeper into the mess he was already in. Logan just wanted to have someone, but he was all alone. A secret was eating away at Logan's insides…he had managed to hide it from Kendall for the longest time…but now, he wanted to tell someone. He had to get it out…alas, there was no one to vent to. It was times like this where Logan missed how Kendall would rub his shoulder and listen to every word, no matter how long Logan would rant on about his feelings.

After hours of getting stitches, Logan was finally able to get back into his clothes and wait for someone to come and pick him up so he could leave the hospital. Logan waited and waited…no sight of Kendall or Mrs. Knight. He should have known better…they were just like everyone else…there to trick him into believing they actually loved him, just to leave him out in the cold again.

3:50.

4:24.

5:57.

7:30.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled as he ran over to his friend, about to hug him.

Logan pushed Kendall away and stood up, "Get away from me."

Logan stormed out of the hospital and down the street, crying the whole time. Clutching his fist with anger. Logan walked on and on until he got to a lake at the end of the road. His tears fell into the water, making ripples in the pond. He sat beside the edge and stared down at his reflection, splashing the shadow of himself, being disappointed. Why couldn't he just be better? Accepted? Loved?

"_We honestly don't care. Go live with him…we couldn't wait for you to leave, anyways."_

Meanwhile, at the hospital Kendall couldn't process what had just happened. Part of him wanted to give Logan some space, but a little voice inside his mind told him that he had to go and look for his friend. Kendall headed down the street, trying to see where Logan was. He walked for a while…nothing. Was he too late?

"Logan! Please, if you can hear me, answer!" Kendall yelled, walking further down the street, "Please…" his voice trailed off.

Logan could hear Kendall calling out his name…but didn't say anything.

"Please! Just please, Logan!" Kendall screamed.

Suddenly, all went silent. Kendall listened for hints that Logan might be near. He heard small muffled sobs coming from down the road, and followed the sound.

Logan continued to cry. He couldn't take this any longer…things had gotten so unbearable, Logan didn't know what to do. He just couldn't keep track over everything…

"_We never loved you…nobody will."_

Past demons came out, and the things Logan had almost forgot reappeared. He felt just as useless as everyone proclaimed he was. Anyone who said words didn't hurt were incredibly wrong…words just as painful as any physical agony.

"_Worthless…just get out of our lives, nobody wants you."_

Each memory got worse and worse. Tears stung his eyes as he thought about the secret…something he had never told Kendall…something he never told anyone. How do you forget something like it? How can you ever forget it? How can you ever live life as if it didn't happen? That secret…Logan needed to get it out, but was too afraid to say anything. The other lies and excuses he came up with didn't make things seem as bad as they really were. What if he told Kendall and things changed? What if he left him? Logan needed Kendall…

Kendall finally spotted Logan and dashed over to him. He dropped next to his friend and pulled him closer for a hug. Kendall was relieved…Logan was ok.

Logan was in no way ok at all. He told Kendall what seemed like everything, but that wasn't the half of it. He couldn't hang on anymore. All this time Logan tried to be strong, but he had nothing left.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, "Did someone hurt you? Something bad happen? Why did you run away?"

Logan didn't say anything. He couldn't run this time…but he needed to get away from it all. Logan stood up and turned in the other direction, making no eye contact with Kendall. His friend stood up as well.

"Why do you keep running away from me?"

Logan bit down on his lip, "You're going to leave me."

"Who gave you that idea?" Kendall shouted.

Logan shook his head and shrugged, crying even harder. Things spiraled downhill from there. The crying got even harder, and harder…Kendall was surprised Logan could still breathe considering the fact his crying was so intense and severe.

"Calm down, Logie." Kendall cooed.

"They left me…t-t-they told me…th-that, th-at they…." Logan sobbed.

"Logie, relax…finish telling me what happened." Kendall rubbed his small shaking friend's back.

Logan let more tears fall…the crying got louder…harder…more painful. Logan choked, he felt like he was losing air. Everything hurt, both mentally and physically.

"_You could go and die…we wouldn't even notice, or care." _

Logan honestly didn't know how he held all of this in for so long. Anybody else would have cracked…but Logan was so used to being hurt…this didn't affect him, until now…when everything went spiraling down. Crumbling. Breaking.

His lip quivered and his body trembled with fear. He couldn't finish that sentence. Words being like poison…the truth…that truth…far too heartbreaking to even say.

"…t-they…m-my parents, th-they…"

**Ooh cliff hanger! Are you guys excited to find out the 'secret'? Haha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok, ok…I was going to wait until tomorrow to update, and keep you guys waiting…but I couldn't do that! I'm excited to write this chapter, since I think it'll be my best one! I hope you guys like it! Reviews are welcome and much appreciated (:**

"_Please don't, please." Logan hugged onto his mother's leg._

_Mrs. Mitchell shook her son off and walked towards the door, "Shut up, and stop whining like a baby."_

"_Come on, Joanna." Mr. Mitchell grabbed his wife's hand and headed out the door._

"_But I love you…" Logan cried._

"_Logan, go away." Mr. Mitchell snapped. _

"_W-why are you leaving?" Logan asked._

"_We never even wanted you…"_

_Logan started to sob as his parents made their way out the door. _

"_Please come back!" Logan yelled from out the window._

"_Shut up! Nobody loves you and nobody ever will. You're worthless and can't do anything right, that's why we're leaving you." Mr. Mitchell screamed from outside as he drove off, leaving his crying son back home…not caring at all._

Years passed and Logan's parents never showed up…when they did, they avoided him and just left stupid little notes. Logan went a whole entire 8 years without seeing them at all. No notes. No calls. Nothing…for 8 years.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"They left me…they left me for good this time…" Logan cried.

"Wh-what?"

"They called me last month…"

"_As we've said before…you're a disappointment to us…you should be ashamed of yourself. You can't do anything and you are worthless. We are leaving for good, and moving to New York…you won't ever see us again…and we won't see you, which is great because, honestly, we never loved you." _

"What did they say?" Kendall questioned.

Logan let more tears fall, "Promise to never tell…"

Kendall nodded, scooting over closer to his friend.

"They told me that they were moving far away and never coming back to see me…" Logan wept, "They told me that I could die and that they wouldn't care or even notice because they never loved me…"

Kendall hugged his friend, "Logan that's not true…your parents are stupid to ever think that!"

Logan sobbed into Kendall's shirt, "Sometimes I wonder if anyone would even miss me if I jumped in the lake and drowned…"

"I'd miss you, Logan…I love you!"

"But it's not the same…Kendall you don't understand. You can make things a little better, but you can never undo what my parents did! Do you know how hard it is to live your whole life on your own? Do you know how hard it is to get bullied almost every day? Do you know how hard it is to be told constantly how unloved you are and to know what they are saying is tr-ue…" Logan's voice cracked from all the crying he was doing as he tried to talk.

"Shh…" Kendall rubbed Logan's back.

"…t-the p-people a-a-at my old sch-school f-found ou-out a-about my par-parents and b-beat me up ev-everyday b-because of th-that…" Logan finally confessed.

Kendall honestly didn't know how to process all of this. He could feel a hole form in his heart from sadness…and he was only sad from what he heard…Kendall couldn't imagine how heartbreaking it was for Logan who had to live it all.

**Short…but angst packed (: **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hii! Sorry for the lack of updating…my school has had a lot going on in the end of the year…and I've been busy. Anyways…I'm going on like no sleep right now and I've had writers block...so bear with me!**

**Oh yeah and this takes place after Kendall and Logan get back from the trip. They are at the park.**

More tears came running down Logan's face as he rolled up his sleeve to show Kendall a whole bunch of bruises and cuts, "Th-the kids here f-found o-out…"

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him, "I'm so sorry…why didn't you tell me?"

Logan looked down with embarrassment, "They said they would hurt me even more if I told anyone."

"Who is they?"

"Drake."

Kendall felt tears coming now. He felt sick to his stomach. Knowing that his best friend had been told he wasn't good enough so many times it was hard to keep track, and that he got beat up because of all that make Kendall want to puke. It hurt him so badly to see Logan falling apart.

"Well he better watch his back…" Kendall growled.

"I don't know what to do, Kenny…." Logan sighed, "I give up…I'm done…I can't take this anymore."

"We can fight through it."

"We…? I'm sorry, please don't take this the wrong way…but I'm just not ready to trust anyone…I just can't." Logan stood up and brushed his pants off.

Before Kendall could stop him, Logan began to head home. Not to Kendall's house…not to Carlos' or James'…he went back to his house, all alone.

Alone.

Kendall gave Logan his space, but it pained him to do so. Watching Logan crumble right before his eyes, but not doing anything was torture. Day by day Kendall watched Logan get punched and kicked and yelled at for absolutely nothing. He saw kids hurt him, both physically and mentally. Kendall tried to not do anything but, it seemed impossible. Now days turned to weeks. Week after week…Kendall saw Logan suffer. Weeks passed…now to be months. Each and every month of more and more agony, cruelty, grief, sorrow.

While walking home from school one day, Kendall passed Logan's house. He heard sobbing from outside.

"Please help me, please." Logan said to himself.

Kendall's face turned red as he ran back to his house, getting the wrong impression. So Logan was getting someone else to help him out? So it wasn't the fact that he couldn't trust anyone? So it was the fact that Logan could trust everyone but him. So he was just going to leave him after everything Kendall did to make things better? Kendall felt used, hurt, lost…confused.

The next day at school, Logan didn't show up. He didn't come to school the day after that either. Sweat dripped down Kendall's face with anxiety and nervousness. Why didn't Logan come to school? The whole rest of the week, Kendall didn't see Logan. All the lights were out at his house. Kendall couldn't take this anymore.

"Logan!" Kendall ran down the street.

"LOGAN!" Kendall pounded on the door.

"LOOOGGAAAAANNN!" Kendall screamed, dropping to his knees.

Tears streaked down his face as Kendall panted and knocked on the door. He was too late. He was too late. Too late….

"Logan please!" Kendall yelled.

Kendall found himself grasping for air. Why didn't he just go and see if his friend was ok? Why did he watch him grieve? Why didn't he just do something?

"LOGAN!"

"Logan!"

"LOOOGGGGAAAANNNNN!"

Kendall's throat hurt so badly. His fists began to bleed from the splinters that were stinging his flesh. Why wouldn't his friend answer him?

"Logan answer me please!" Kendall cried, "Please…pl-pleease-pleeeeease…please."

Suddenly, the door creaked open…but Logan wasn't the one who was standing in front of Kendall.

**Angst? Haha I know I know…I suck at writing angst, but I'm gonna still try! I hope I didn't bore you guys too much LOL**


	36. Chapter 36

**Heeey! :) Thank you to anyone who has read my story. I can't believe I'm up to over 23,000 hits and almost at 100 reviews! It feels like just yesterday I was struggling to get to 1,000 hits and barely had 5 reviews. You guys are awesome…thanks so sooo soooo much for reading my work…it means the world to me :) Wow I haven't did the 'reviews' thing in a while! Here it is…**

** CelestialSonata7…I'm trying hahah I'm glad you thought the angst was good, cuz I think im pretty bad at writing it LOL but I'm a perfectionist so you can't go by me LOL**

** RomioneAlways51…I'm too in love with Fanfiction to ever make you guys wait that long! LOL and I can't wait to read more of your fanfic…glad you like mine :)**

** LuvBTR123...thank you so much for saying that. You honestly don't know how much this means to me! I feel as if I'm struggling to capture emotion in my chapters and to know that my fanfic brought you to tears makes me feel like I accomplished something! I want to have that effect on my readers…I want them to feel connected to the story like you said that you were. Thank you so much, and I'm happy you like this story :)**

** Sonya…Heyy! Thank you for checking out my fanfic! Guys, this is my best friend, Sonya! I gave her a few shout outs in a couple chapters, if you look back. And totally, I'll bring my notebook to school tomorrow so we can work on it during homeroom! Thank you!**

**Soo as I said before, I've been busy lately. I'm really excited though for the end of the school year haha. My grade gets to miss school on Friday and go to a picnic! Haha I'm really happy about that :) we also have a pool party tomorrow, but I think it's gonna rain :( LOL so if it does, I'll make sure to update…I'm gonna update anyways tomorrow, just because it's practically impossible for me to not update sometimes! Haha…but, this is the real question…is that a bad thing? LOL I'm sure my obsession for this site is good for my readers…they always get updates! :)**

**Enough of me…I tend to ramble…you can ask Sonya, and she'll tell you about how I constantly talk about Logan and Justin during homeroom. We sit near each other so, good luck to her haha. And…no, I'm not talking about Justin Bieber. He's a cool guy, great singer and all…but I'm obsessed with a different Justin. Google 'Justin Warner from the Next Food Network Star 2012' and prepare to have your mind blown. He's amazing…absolutely…wonderful! Gah, I'm in love LOL LOL LOL…don't worry, Logan, you'll always have my heart though! **

**Here I go again…rambling…this time I mean it for real…enough about me, and onto the story!**

"Uh…?" Kendall stuttered.

"Who are you?" The man at the door asked.

"K-Kendall, sir…is Logan here?"

"Logan can't come out."

"W-why?" Sweat dripped from Kendall's pale face. He could feel his body shaking with fright.

"Because he can't…go away." Mr. Mitchell shouted.

Kendall sighed, being too afraid to say anything else. He turned away and headed home.

Meanwhile Logan sat up in his room. The door locked and the lights off. He hugged his denim covered legs to his chest and sobbed. Too much yelling. Shouting. Screaming. Too much of everything for Logan to handle. His dad had come back after saying he never would again. He came back without his wife, who decided to buy a house somewhere else. Logan was confused…and he hated that. He hated how questions ran through his mind. He hated how he didn't have the answers. Suddenly, Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when the door busted open. Screws went flying across the filthy room. The door knob practically fell off. In the doorway stood Mr. Mitchell.

"Stop crying!" He shrieked. Spit flying from his mouth to Logan's face.

Logan bit his lip, trying to fight back the tears. It was no used at all…Logan let out a small whimper, which set his dad off.

"I said not to cry! You need to be tougher…but go figure…you can't do anything right!" Mr. Mitchell groaned.

Logan wiped his eyes, trying hard to stop crying…but his eyes couldn't hold it anymore. Logan began to cry…

**Haha short, I know :) my talking in the beginning made it seem longer though LOL double updating :)**

**Reviews are appreciated! Haha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	37. Start of: You Have a Home

**Double Update! This is going to end up being a sickfic…so don't be surprised if I hint at it :) also Katie and Mrs. Knight are away on a trip, so that's why I don't talk about them that much in these next few chapters. They do come in later though :)**

Tears formed in Logan's coco brown eyes. His nose was even redder than before because of the previous sobbing, and his father noticed it, sighing at how much of a disgrace his son was to him. Logan sniffled, his breathing being unsteady and weary. He felt like he was losing air, like he could faint at any second. Those tears rolled down his face and onto the old, dirty wood. The holes on the floor filled with water that was soon absorbed into the moldy floorboards. His cheeks turned a sickly looking ashen color as he coughed a few times. He was shaking violently and that was spotted by his father as well.

"Get out!" Mr. Mitchell screamed, "Get out now and don't ever come back! I'm ashamed to call you my son, so leave…don't come back…nobody wants you…nobody loves you, nobody will!"

Logan had no time to think. He was in complete shock. His dad never got this mad. Without questioning himself, Logan got up and dashed towards the door that was now falling off the hinges, because of when his father came in before. Logan pushed it open and ran down the hallways. He tripped over the ripped up carpet and nearly fell down the staircase.

"Keep going! Get out!" Mr. Mitchell shouted from his son's room.

Logan scooped himself out, and proceeded down the stairs, trying so very hard to hold everything in until he got far away from his dad. Holding in his fear, nervousness, sadness. Holding it all in. Once out of the house, Logan continued to run. He just kept running until he reached the park. It was snowing out, and the sun was setting. It wasn't a pretty sunset. It fit Logan right now. His was the only sunset he had ever seen that was ugly. It wasn't pretty shades of pink and orange…it was a dingy mucky looking shade of gray. It looked like the outcast. Nobody could ever love a sunset like that. Nobody could ever love Logan. Ugly. Logan felt so ugly. Unwanted. Nobody wanted him. Outcast. Why did Logan have to be so different? Why couldn't he just have a perfect sunset life?

Snow fell onto Logan's clothes, causing him to become soaked. He was freezing. His fingers felt numb from being out in the cold. He couldn't move his face, because it was so icy. All he could feel were the warm stray tears that still continued to flow. They just kept coming.

Where would he go? Where was he going to get food and water? How will he get his stuff? Where was his home? Part of him wanted to go to Kendall…but part of him said not to. Logan didn't want to overstay his welcome. Kendall had helped so much before…he felt bad having to ask for more help. He was embarrassed to have to tell his best friend that he got kicked out of his own house. More of his mind was yelling 'tell him'.

Logan was mentally and physically exhausted. He sat on a bench in the dark. It was even colder out now, because the sun had set completely. Logan pulled out his phone and attempted at dialing Kendall's number, but his fingers couldn't hit the numbers. Finally after trying a couple times, Logan was able to dial Kendall.

"K-Kenny…" Logan's voice cracked as he started to cry again…too much crying…it hurt so badly.

"Logan…what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"…m-my dad kicked me out, and I-I h-have no-nowhere to g-g-go." Logan sobbed.

"Where are you?" Kendall questioned.

"T-the park." Logan mumbled.

"I'm coming; just stay put and try to keep as warm as you can." Kendall replied.

Within a few seconds, Kendall had found Logan and helped him up. Logan didn't say anything, he just started to walk next to his friend. Kendall sighed…

"Come here." Kendall put his arms out.

Logan crashed into Kendall's arms, crying into his friend's jacket. Kendall felt really bad for his friend…nobody deserved having to live a life like this…

"Shh…" Kendall cooed, as his picked Logan up and carried him back to his house.

Once at the Knight's house, Kendall gave Logan pajamas and a few blankets.

"Will you be ok on the couch?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded.

"You sure?"

Logan nodded again.

Kendall went upstairs and into his room, lying down on his bed, and turning on the TV. A few minutes passed and Kendall could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kenny…c-can I stay up here with you?" Logan stood in the doorway with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape to stay warm.

Kendall scooted over and lifted up his covers for Logan, "Of course, buddy."

Logan smiled and cuddled up next to his best friend, feeling safe…a feeling Logan hadn't felt in a real long time.

**Lots of Kogan haha…I just had to! LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey! It's a rainy day where I live. Add some dark music, and turn off the lights…you get some good inspiration for an angst-y chapter haha! I'm probably going to post this chapter, then post one later. I'd post back to back, but I have to write a speech. As my school's class president, I have to say something on the last day of school…and I want to write it early, so it'll be good. After I write my speech I will update again :)**

**Here it is :)**

_"…m-my dad kicked me out, and I-I h-have no-nowhere to g-g-go." _

_"…m-my dad kicked me out, and I-I h-have no-nowhere to g-g-go."_

_"…m-my dad kicked me out, and I-I h-have no-nowhere to g-g-go."_

The tape recording was played back numerous times. The laugher got louder and louder each time. This was going to be useful for them. It was just what they needed…

"That little dork Logan Mitchell doesn't even have a home…and his own parents don't want him either!" Drake laughed as he shut his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket.

"So you actually caught him saying that?" Cody, his friend, gasped.

"That's awesome, dude." Brock chuckled.

Drake nodded, "Logan Mitchell better watch out."

Meanwhile, Logan woke up. He yawned and looked around. He was in Kendall's room, right next to his friend. Kendall's arm was wrapped around Logan's shoulder, and that was probably the only thing that was keeping him warm at this point.

"You awake?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan mumbled, his voice being raspy.

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him, "You're shivering, buddy…want another blanket?"

Logan just shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Logan nodded, "Yes."

"Well if you want one, let me know."

"Ok"

Kendall let Logan borrow some more clothes, as they got ready for school. Logan felt a pit feeling in his stomach. He felt like everyone knew about what happened.

**I'm saving all of the drama for the next chapter :) updating later!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour! I'm back! I wrote my speech! Haha I think it came out good :)**

Logan sat in his math classroom nervously. Drake kept staring at him…and it was creeping him out. Logan's face turned red, he was so worried. Suddenly Drake stood up. Logan's stomach dropped, his head pounded. What was going to happen?

"Logan Mitchell is homeless. His own parents don't want him, and I have proof." Drake pulled his phone out.

Logan looked down at the ground, but he didn't have to see his classmates to know that they were all gaping at him.

"Please stop." Logan croaked.

Drake pushed Logan out of his chair and played the tape for the whole class. Each word broke Logan's heart.

"Homeless freak." Some people mumbled.

"Why are you even here?" Others asked.

"Losers aren't allowed here." Drake snickered, throwing a punch to Logan's stomach.

Logan got up and left the classroom. The teacher was confused about what had just happened, but she didn't want to get involved. Drake smiled as the whole class applauded him. Logan's life was ending, right before his eyes.

"This isn't happening."

"This isn't happening."

"This isn't happening."

Logan thought to himself. How could have Drake found out? Why did he have to ruin his life? Was Drake that sick in the head?

As Logan walked down the hallways people looked at him. He felt like everyone knew, although it was practically impossible for them to have heard this quickly. Logan's head hurt. Everything hurt. Where was Kendall?

**Short…sorry bout that :P **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	40. Chapter 40

**Oh my! I haven't updated in a while! Sorry :) I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

"Ke-enny…" Logan whispered.

Kendall came around the corner of the hallways to see Logan on the verge of tears, "Logan, what happened?"

Logan burst out into tears. He began to hyperventilate when Drake came flouncing down the hallways. Drake grabbed Logan by the shirt collar and held him above the ground.

"Do us all a favor…don't ever come back."

Kendall punched Drake and got Logan back by his side. Blood gushed from Drake's nose. Logan squinted his eyes shut, being terrified. Everything was happening too quickly, and Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"Logan!" Kendall caught his fainting friend in his arms and hoisted him up. Kendall held Logan 'bridal style', and turned towards Drake.

"Back off. He has enough going on in his life." Kendall wanted to beat up Drake so badly, but at this point, it wasn't worth it. Words had been said already. Logan had been scared. There was no going back.

Kendall brought Logan back to his house and lied him on the couch, "Logie…"

Logan's eyes blinked open, tears pouring instantly.

"What happened?"

"Drake knows…everyone knows..."

"About your parents?"

Logan nodded.

"That's what they were bullying you about?" Kendall's face turned red with fury.

Logan nodded again, wiping his eyes with his long sweater sleeves. Logan began to cough.

"Are you ok?"

Logan shook his head this time, "Kenny…I am worthless, and homeless, and a loser…"

"Stop saying that." Kendall snapped.

"It's true though! It is…it's so true, Kendall…that's all I've heard my entire life, so it must be true…it's…it's true…I'm just a waste of space…I'm-I'm-I'm…" Logan choked on his tears and buried his head into Kendall's chest, not saying anything else.

Kendall never really worried. He was always so calm and laidback, but Logan had the power to make him so nervous at times. Kendall felt pain when he saw Logan like this. Anybody else would have just been saying that for attention, but Kendall knew Logan truly believed he was worthless. Kendall lost sleep over the fact he knew Logan was so close to losing it. Kendall cried when he knew that Logan hurt so badly on the insides. Kendall worried when he saw his friend cry himself to sleep. Kendall pained when he realized that Logan would still hurt even when he hugs him, and tells him how special he is. Kendall worried himself sick over Logan…

"Logan…don't ever say you're homeless…you live with me now…I'm your home. I'll leave my doors open no matter what…and I'm letting you live here, because I love you, Logie Bear. I worry myself so much, just trying to make sure you are ok…" Kendall vented.

Logan looked up at Kendall with his watery coco brown eyes, "…you really mean that?"

Kendall nodded, "Logie, you mean so much to me, I'd do anything to make sure you're ok."

Logan hugged onto Kendall with all of his strength, "So I have a home now?" Logan's eyes became teary with joy this time, "and family…people who love me…people who won't leave?" Logan flashed a small smile.

"As long as you have me…then yes, Logie." Kendall kissed Logan on the forehead and ran his fingers through the small boy's hair, "You feel a little warm." Kendall noticed.

Logan couldn't answer, because he had already drifted off into a deep sleep. Kendall figured he could just check tomorrow, all that matter now was the fact that Logan had smiled for the first time in a while. If Logan was happy, so was Kendall.

**Lots of Kogan in this one haha :) make sure to review and let me know your feedback :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sooo…you are going to be really surprised with what Logan will end up having. When I add more symptoms to my chapters, you can guess haha :)**

"Logan…Logan…wake up, buddy." Kendall whispered to Logan, who was coughing.

Logan opened up his eyes and continued to cough. Kendall pat him on the back, hoping it'd help. Once Logan had stopped coughing, Kendall handed him some water.

"Are you ok, Logie?"

Logan nodded and wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"You don't look ok." Kendall pointed out, putting his palm on Logan's forehead, "and you feel like you're running a fever."

"I'm cold…" Logan whimpered.

Kendall got the thermometer and put it into Logan's mouth. Then he went to get another blanket and laid it over his friend…covering Logan from his feet to his neck.

"How do you feel?" Kendall took the thermometer out of his friend's mouth and glanced at the number '100.2'

"Icky…" Logan mumbled.

"…you're gonna have to be more specific." Kendall laughed.

"My nose is runny and my throat hurts." Logan sighed.

**Sorry it's short…I promise I'll update later! I have to eat dinner now, so after I'll update! **

**Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing…it means so much to me!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	42. Chapter 42

**Soooo…each chapter will be a different symptom…once I write about the last symptom…maybe you will have a guess of what Logie has!**

"Hey Loges…." James said in a soft voice, he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Hi James." Logan grinned.

"I'm sorry about everything." Carlos added.

"It's ok." Logan sighed, "It just means a lot that you guys are helping me out."

James tousled Logan's hair and smiled.

Logan wiped his nose with his sleeve again, "C-can I have some tissues? ….sorry"

"Don't apologize…here." Carlos handed Logan the box.

Logan blew his nose a few times and then threw the tissues into the garbage pail near the couch. His nose was still runny, and it continued to bother him. Logan took a few more tissues and wiped his nose again.

"Poor baby." Kendall cooed, sitting next to his friend, "You probably have a bad cold, Logie."

Logan just nodded.

Kendall grabbed a few tissues and wiped Logan's nose for him, "Better?"

Logan smiled and nodded again, "Thanks, Kenny."

Kendall hugged Logan, "no problem."

By the end of the week, the skin right below Logan's nose was raw and irritated. He hated colds because they always lasted so long, and were so annoying. Logan constantly had to get up and get tissues. He absolutely despised having a runny nose.

After school, when Kendall got home, Logan felt so safe, and happy, even with a stuffy and runny nose. Once getting settled in, Kendall emptied out the garbage can and got Logan a new box of tissues.

…**see you in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	43. Chapter 43

**Ok, so far our little Logan has a fever and a runny nose…hmmm…I wonder what will happen next? Well, I'm the writer, so you guys should be wondering hahahaha…ok ok, I know, I suck at trying to be funny :P**

Kendall popped a pizza into the oven and began to set the table, "LOGAN! Dinner's ready."

Logan slowly got off of the couch and made it to the kitchen, coughing a few times on his way. When he sat down, he quickly grabbed the water and gulped everything down.

"Ke-enny…" Logan moaned, "My throat hurts."

"I can tell." Kendall sighed, "Have you been coughing all day?"

Logan nodded weakly, "Well, most of the day."

"I don't think I have any cough syrup left…" Kendall got up and searched the cabinet.

"It's ok…I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Logan coughed a few times again after answering Kendall.

"You don't look ok, dude." Kendall giggled.

"Real funny…I'm just coughing Kendall!" Logan added.

Kendall snickered, "Riiiiiight…because hacking like crazy is totally normal."

"I never said it was normal, and I'm not hacking like crazy…I just coughed a few times!"

"Well, on the way home from school tomorrow, I'm buying you some."

"I can't make you do that!"

"And you're not…I'm making myself go and get it." Kendall replied, "Besides, you're family to me, I can't just let you cough like that."

Logan blushed, "Thanks, Kenny."

The next day, Kendall went to the CVS on his way home to get the cough medicine that he told Logan he'd get. When he got home he poured the amount he had to pour for Logan into a huge spoon.

"Here ya go." Kendall beamed, holding the spoon in front of Logan mouth.

Logan cringed, "Why is there so much?"

"Because this is kid medicine, so for your weight, it's going to be more." Kendall answered.

"Right." Logan realized, and took the spoon to drink the medicine.

**Hmmm…a cough, runny nose, and fever…it could be anything! Have fun guessing :P**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	44. Chapter 44

********hey everyone! I'm so excited! I can finally update on my phone! I used to write on my phone, but send it over to a computer to upload. Now I can do everything on my phone! Yay! Dice I can't bold it here, my notes will be be those little starts when I'm on my phone************* Logan sat on the couch, yawning like crazy, "Kenny I'm tired." "me too, come on." Kendall hosted up Logan over his shoulders, "I'm not letting you sleep down here all by yourself!" Logan yawned again, "where am I going to sleep?" "in my room...I'll set up some blankets on the floor for you." Kendall replied. Logan was too tired to respond anything else. A few hours later, it began to storm out. Thunder made loud bashing noises in the sky. Logan sat up, whimpering, with fear. "loges...you ok?" Kendall shot up from bed and glanced at Logan. Logan shook his head, crying even harder. "come here..." Kendall held out his arms, and the second Logan approached him, he hugged his friend, "are you scared, Bear?" Logan nodded, choking on a few sobs he let escape from his mouth. He was terrified of thunder. "shhh...I've got you, Logie...your safe...shhh..." Kendall cooed, swaying Logan from side to side slowly, trying to calm the small crying boy down. Logan's crying resulted in a coughing fit, which seemed to last for hours. Logan continued to cough until his face turned blue. Kendall grew worried. All of a sudden, Logan's coughing became gagging. Logan hunched over and vomited violently all over the bedroom floor. Still grasping for air, Logan managed to sigh, "I'm so so so sorry, Kendall." "don't be sorry...I'm just glad your ok...do you feel like your going to throw up again?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head, "I only puked from the coughing." "well, you've been coughing a lot...come on, let's go in the bathroom, just in case." Logan, being exhausted, put his arms out for Kendall to pick him up and carry him downstairs to the bathroom. ********kinda short? Well atleast you might know what Logan has now. So the symptoms so far are runny nose, fever, and coughing fits...keep guessing! Haha :) xoxo ~EMiLY 


	45. Chapter 45

********this one might give away what Logan has. Just so you know...its not he stomach bug...I'm being creative with this one hehehe!*********** Logan sat on Kendall's lap in the bathroom, squinting his eyes with pain. Logan's pale face dripped with sweat. Kendall took the washcloth again and wiped his friends mouth. "Kenny, I feel really sick." Logan moaned. "I know, Logie...but I'm right here, so don't worry." Kendall cooed. Logan coughed a few times, and then leaned over the toilet, gagging, and then puking. "why do I keep throwing up?" Logan sighed, a few tears spilling from his eyes. "I think the coughing is triggering it." Kendall realized. Logan nodded, cupping his hand over his mouth and coughing a few times, then vomiting immediately afterwards. Logan began to feel really sick. He felt so bad, at this point, and wanted to stop throwing up more than anything. He hunched over the toilet and began to have a coughing fit again. He gagged into the bowl, bringing up nothing. Logan gagged for a few minutes, which were minutes of torture. Kendall kneeled next to Logan and pat him on the back, to try and get his friend to stop choking. Everything finally came firing up Logan's throat and exploding out. Logan hung his head in the bowl puking over and over. In the middle of throwing up, logan was able to look up at Kendall for a second, "when will it stop, Kenny." Talking wasn't smart, because Logan had another coughing fit after that. He gagged a few times, which lead to puking all over himself. "s-s-s-sorry..." Logan sobbed. "please don't apologize, Logie. Your sick, and you can't help it! I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow, because your obviously very sick." Logan nodded, and let Kendall clean him up. The rest of the night was horrible. Logan spent it in the bathroom. Every few seconds, he end up having a coughing fit and vomiting again. Kendall just couldn't wait for the morning, so he could find out what was wrong with his friend and get him some medicine. Kendall could stand seeing Logan so ill...it broke his heart. *********ok ok ok! I know that was probably pretty gross and sicky, but it's like midnight where I live, and I always get weird gross sickfic ideas late at night...I dont know why, but that always happens! Haha ok so now thr list of symptoms are runny nose, fever, and coughing fits, followed by vomiting immediately afterwards. Did I give it away? Also, ignore any bad grammar, I am on my phone, so sorry about that! xoxo ~EMiLY 


	46. Chapter 46

**Oh my gosh, guys…I honestly don't know what to say. 102 reviews? I wanted to get to at least 50 when I joined this site…and I can't believe I have over 100 now! I have to thank everyone so much. I'm just a young girl who loves to write, I never imagined people would actually like my stuff enough to give me over 100 reviews. I never believed I'd be good enough to write this much, let alone get all of these fans of my work. So thank you to ever reader, you guys are amazing, and I wouldn't be as good as I am today without all of you guys! Special thanks to RomioneAlways51, CelestialSonata7, alikatherinekay123, and Laney101 for being there from the start with my work. You guys always comment and read, so for that, I am truly thankful :)**

**I haven't did the 'reviews' thing in a while…so I am going to start again! **

** RomioneAlways51…hehe, I enjoy making Logie say some pretty adorable stuff haha :) thank you!**

** Alikatherinekay123…haha! Thank you! I was hoping people would feel that way!**

** CelestialSonata7…I thought that would be a cute little twist. I have a great idea for the ending, and if you like this, you are going to love my idea LOL. And thanks, I guess they don't suck that much haa :P**

** Rusher36…awwh thank you :) I'm so glad you like it! Isn't Emily such a beautiful name? LOL **

** winterschild11…hmmm…let's read on and see if you are correct ;)**

**Like I said before, thanks to everyone :)**

At around 7AM, Logan's eyes were drooping, with exhaustion. Before Kendall could notice, his friend had fallen asleep in his arms. Kendall scooped Logan up and brought him over to his bed. Kendall pulled the covers over him and turned the lights off. He went downstairs to call the doctor's office.

"Logie, wake up…" Kendall whispered into his friend's ear.

Logan just moaned and turned onto his other side.

"Logan, I'm taking you to the doctors…we have an appointment in an hour, and you need to get up."

"I don't wanna…." Logan groaned.

"You have to, Logie, I'm sorry." Kendall felt bad for waking him up.

"…'too tired."

"I know, Logie…you were up all night last night, I'm sorry." Kendall cooed.

"I feel really sick." Logan mumbled into his pillow.

"That's why I need to bring you to the doctor." Kendall added, "It's just down the street…we will have to walk."

"…do we have to?"

"Yes, Logie."

Logan finally sat and yawned. At the end of his yawn, a high pitched 'whoop' noise sounded.

"Let's get you cleaned up, so we can leave." Kendall said.

Logan stood up and groggily walked towards the bathroom, leaning onto Kendall's arm for support.

Kendall got Logan into a big sweater and let him leave his sweat pants on that he was wearing from before. After Kendall got dressed, he and Logan headed for the doctor's office. They sat in the waiting room, and Logan nearly fell asleep on Kendall's shoulder.

"Logan Mitchell, Dr. Smith can see you now." The nurse said.

Kendall stood up and helped Logan to the doctor's room.

"Logan, you can sit up there." The doctor pointed toward the examination table.

Kendall then helped Logan to get up onto the table. He sat down in a chair besides it, and waited for the doctor to gather up his papers and everything.

"So what is the problem here?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Logan has a bad cough and whenever he coughs, he pukes right after." Kendall answered for Logan.

"Okay…Logan can you cough for me?"

Logan nodded and coughed a few times, which ended with the same 'whoop' noise from before.

"Alright…it seems like Logan has whooping cough, or pertussis, whichever you want to call it."

**(Congrats to winterschild11 for guessing the right thing haha)**

"Oh…well…what's that?" Kendall was confused.

"It's an upper respiratory bacterial sickness. It's caused by Bordetella parapertussis" Dr. Smith replied.

"Huh? No…like what does it do to Logan?"

"It'll cause violent cough, which leads to gagging or vomiting immediately afterwards. This can result in trouble breathing and dehydration. If Logan's coughing gets worse, then I'd suggest taking him to the hospital."

"How do I know if it's getting worse?" Kendall questioned.

"If his skin becomes a bluish color, that means he is lacking oxygen; also, if he has a high fever or persistent vomiting. If he is showing any of those symptoms, I'd take him to the ER right away." The doctor instructed.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled, "Should I just monitor him?"

"Yep." The doctor grinned.

Kendall nodded and stood up. Logan put his arms out for Kendall to carry him. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and his legs around his waist, leaning his head onto Kendall's shoulder. Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair a few times, and then headed out the door. Once home Kendall tucked Logan in and sat by the side of his bed.

"Get some rest, Logie." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead.

**Just so you guys know…Kendall is vaccinated, so he isn't going to get sick in this fic :) **

**Thanks, and I love reviews….hehe, but you guys already know that! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm so bored today, so I think I will update again :)**

**REVIEWS**

** Alikatherinekay123…thank you! It means so much to me that you like my work!**

** Emily…wow that says a lot coming from the only person out of 104 commenters who dislikes my story. Listen, if you are going to come onto my fanfic and post hate about my work, then you can leave. I have far too many sweet people who like my work to get my reviews filled up with useless stuff from people like you. **

Kendall constantly put his hand onto Logan's forehead, checking to see if his fever had gotten higher. He also kept piling blankets onto his shivering friend. He got water to put by the side of his bed, and a bucket as well. Later on that day, Kendall could feel a major difference in Logan's body temperature.

"Logan, you need to wake up buddy." Kendall shook Logan's shoulder.

Logan blinked his eyes open and winced, "Kenny, I don't feel good."

A coughing fit followed. Logan's coughing grew more hard and violent as time passed. Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back, trying hard to calm his friend down. Kendall felt tears prickling his eyes, he felt so incredibly bad for Logan. Kendall saw that Logan's face was becoming tinted blue.

"Lack of oxygen…." Kendall remembered.

Kendall wasn't sure of what to do at this point. He dug around in Logan's jacket pocket that was hanging on the bedroom doorknob. He scooped out Logan's inhaler, hoping it would help.

"Logan, here…use this." Kendall handed Logan the inhaler.

Logan put it into his mouth, and tried to steady his breathing, as he sucked it in.

"A little better?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, coughing a few more times, but not as bad as before…despite the 'whoop' noise that seemed to trail after every fit.

Kendall handed Logan a bottle of water, and helped him to take small sips.

"Go back to sleep, it'll help you get better, Logie." Kendall instructed, turning the lights back off, and then going downstairs.

**Maybe a little short…but don't worry, I'm planning on updating a lot today! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! **

**Hmm…where do I start? **

**Here is a little fun fact :) did you know that not all people with the whooping cough make a 'whoop' noise when coughing? The noise is caused when the patient tries to inhale after the coughing bout, but fails and it makes the noise instead. Haha I'm sure nobody was wondering that…but do I care? Nope. **

**Wow I went from 104 reviews to 137 in one night! Probably since I've been promoting this on Wattpad.**

**Thank you to everyone, you guys are the best…what can I saw, y'all are the 'big time' to my 'rush' :) xoxo to everyone who has read this series, I almost was going to stop writing it, but thanks to all of my amazing fanfiction friends who have helped me throughout the process of writing this, I continued it, and I'm glad I did!**

**REVIEWS (bear with me…there are a lot)**

** RomioneAlways51…thank you! As long as I have my fans to help me…haters can hate, but us Rushers…we elevate! LOL**

** XxIcyxX...LOL this is BTR fanfiction :) and nope, just a sickfic where Logan is…well, sick. And I know, I get that a lot haha, I do tend to overuse them :)**

** WintersChild11…haha, I knew that would give it away!**

** Rebecca…awwh thanks! I sometimes have trouble projecting emotion in my work, so it's nice to see people like it when I try to make my work have feeling in it. **

** DamagedGoodz…yup! That's what I was going for LOL and thanks! Glad you liked it :)**

** PuppLuv…I'm not the best editor, so that's probably why LOL and you must be from Wattpad…in the first chapter I have something that says 'no slash, just friendship' which means that Logan and Kendall aren't going to date or be gay. That didn't sound weird haha, I know what you mean…I guess Logan just has an emotional character…in the show he cries when his boss yells at him, so that's where the idea came from :) also, this takes place before they were a band, so that's why they are 15.**

** CelestialSonata7…hehe Logie and Kendall are just so cute! Love them :) and I was hoping people would pick up on that! I'm glad you did :) and thanks!**

** Baller…thank you! Glad you felt that way :)**

** Nuray16…thanks so much for your review :)**

** Marlene…thank you! Glad you liked it :)**

** WattTeam…nope, no 1D or Bieber for me haha, just BTR :) and thanks!**

** Cuteturtles…awwwh thank you! I'm happy you will keep reading :)**

** pineapplepants…lol, I try to do that on purpose…he has a more 'sensitive' character in the show, so I tried to play that up a little…also, I did that to show he was emotional due to his past with his parents. Thank you for the review!**

** Alikatherinekay123…awwh thank you for standing up for me! It's people like you who keep me on this site :) thanks for all the kind comments!**

** Jilleigh…thanks! Kendall and Logan are totally different, so I'm glad I portrayed that correctly!**

** tm42565…I'm so glad I changed your mind! Fanfiction is actually really cool :)**

** uniqueasuar…oh my, thank you so much! Thanks for all the kind words :) I will continue this, don't worry! All through the summer and even next year…this series is here to stay! :)**

** KidInAnAdultsWorld…pretty cute, right? Haha I'm glad you thought that!**

** LC…I'm glad you said that! You don't need to like BTR to like this, and what you commented is proof :) thanks again. **

** SpringyChloe…thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed it :)**

**Ok! There it is! My loooooong reviews thingy haha :) onto the actual story now! Did you know this took up 613 characters alone?**

Logan was so exhausted, so could you blame him for not wanted to get up? That horrible tickling came into his throat again. Logan knew that meant he'd have to get up soon. Ugh…Logan didn't want to have to do that…at all. The liquid in his chest began to bother him too. It caused sharp pains that Logan couldn't shake off. The scratching became too much. He sat up and coughed into his arm, hoping to not wake up Kendall. It surprised Logan when Kendall didn't say anything…

"Kenny?" Logan tried.

No answer.

Logan leaned over the bed, trying hard to not cause another coughing fit, and switched the light on. Nope…Kendall wasn't in here. He must have fallen asleep downstairs.

Logan coughed again, feeling everything inside his esophagus tense up. Each breath of air that came up his throat hurt even worse. Logan needed Kendall…like now.

Logan's coughing was so violent now, that if it was a movie, his coughing would be rated 'R'. He sat there, losing air. Logan kept coughing, which lead to vomiting. He wiped his mouth with his hand, and could feel how dry and chapped his lips were.

Dehydration. Alone. No help. Dehydration. No one. No water. Death.

Logan felt his chest tighten up with anxiety…he was freaking out, which wasn't helping the matter. He couldn't become dehydrated…but there was absolutely nothing he could do. The pain in his throat and chest was so bad he couldn't move…so he couldn't get water. Logan knew water wasn't going to help anyways…it would just result in another fit which would be followed by throwing up…which turns to dehydration. I guess Logan's situation was a 'lose, lose'.

Logan's head pounded like crazy as he tried to stand up and head towards the door. Right before he was about to open up the door, Logan was stopped by a coughing bout. He hunched over and coughed like crazy, until his face was dripping with sweat, and his lungs couldn't take it anymore. Logan coughed so hard, that the agony was becoming unbearable. His hacking turned to gagging shortly after. Logan felt everything slowly creep up his throat. He pursed his lips shut tight, hoping it was just mucus or something…but part of him knew it wasn't. Logan had to cough again, so he opened his mouth, expecting to cough, but no, his body wasn't done torturing him, the only thing that came out was vomit…all over his pants and the floor. Logan wrapped his arms around his stomach and retched again. He could feel his stomach flip flop and twist as chunks sputtered out of his mouth. His stomach convulsed again…when was it going to stop? Please stop. Please. Logan couldn't take this. He was a mess, a total mess. Between the puking and gagging and uncontrollable coughing…ugh…everything was disgusting and uncomfortable for him. The worst part? He was alone. Why wouldn't Kendall hear him?

"Ke-nn-" Logan was cut off by another coughing spell.

"Kenny plea-" Logan couldn't even talk…more coughing followed.

"Kenda-" Logan bent over and felt a thick liquid acid pour from his mouth as he gagged even harder.

"Kendall!" Logan was finally able to yelp in between coughs.

He secretly wished he didn't yell so loudly, because now the coughing grew even more severe. Each cough stung his throat, leaving his whole body shaking with soreness and harm. He hunched over again and began to gag and cough fiercely. Logan let all the bile that was stuck in his throat shoot up and out of his mouth, as everything trickled past his lips. The smell was awful and sickening. Logan coughed for which felt like hours, and probably could have been, considering the fact he had been up for a long time. Logan finally was able to breathe again. He sucked air in and heard the 'whoop' sound from his mouth. Logan was too exhausted and overwhelmed. The dizziness was from lack of water, Logan was sure of that. His eyes blinked a few times, as the room began to spin and before he knew it, he passed out.

Dehydration. Alone. No help. Dehydration. No one. No water. Death.

**So because of my beginning, this seems so much longer, right? Haha :) anyways, I hope you liked the cliff hanger…and the suspense…and angst…LOL :)**

**Review pleeease :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	49. Chapter 49

**Heeellooo :) What time is it? Well whether you're in the same time zone as me, or even if you're in a different one, the time is still the same for all of us…it's update time! Haha ok, I'll stop now :P**

Logan's stomach cringed as he lied listless on the bedroom floor. Puke spilled from the corners of his mouth. The coughing fits still came strong even when he was passed out…things were bad. Somebody needed to help him now, because he was too sick to save himself. Please Kendall. Please.

Meanwhile, Kendall turned over on the couch in his sleep. His head was pounding with worry. What if Logan wasn't going to get better? What if something bad happened? Kendall was in shock. Pure shock. He was paralyzed with fear. Whooping cough caused two things that could kill Logan; dehydration and not being able to breathe anymore. Kendall honestly couldn't move. He was scared. Nervous. Afraid. Something told him to get up and check on Logan, but his body wouldn't let him.

Logan's coughing spell became too powerful. Logan shot up from the floor and coughed harder. His lungs were closing up. He couldn't breathe. He was dehydrated. He was alone. Logan hacked up more saliva into his arm. His throat flipped from the coughing, causing him to vomit all over himself. His stomach squeezed and twisted, making poor Logan even more sick.

"Kenny…Kenny…please…" Logan said in a quiet voice, his weak body couldn't produce anything louder.

He coughing was becoming fatal, Logan couldn't breathe. He only had enough time to put his hand on his wrist and feel his dangerously slow pulse.

"Kenny…I-lo-ve…-y-you…" Logan mumbled before collapsing again.

Kendall jumped of the couch. He heard coughing, and he knew it was Logan. Kendall dashed up the stairs and slammed the door open.

"Logan!" Kendall dropped to the floor next to his friend, "Logan…please…" Kendall begged. Was he too late?

Kendall didn't want to have to do this…but without thinking he slapped Logan across the face. Nothing.

**(This is partially from my hypothermia sickfic where Kendall gives Logan CPR if it sounds somewhat familiar)**

Kendall pinched Logan's nose firmly and sealed his lips around Logan's mouth, breathing out hard, until he saw that Logan's chest rose. Kendall kept his mouth connected to Logan's until he saw that Logan was breathing on his own again.

"…Logie?" Kendall lifted Logan into his arms.

Logan's eyes blinked open, "K-Kenny ish hursh **(it hurts)** "Logan slurred in between coughs.

"What hurts, Logan?" Kendall asked with concern, holding his small uneasy friend in his arms.

"My _-cough- _ch _-cough- _chest _-cough-_ and _-cough- -cough- -cough-_ stom _-cough-_ stomach." Logan hacked.

Kendall saw the pile of throw up on the floor besides his bed and all over Logan. Didn't the doctor say something about persistent vomiting being bad? Yes! He said to take Logan to the ER if that happened.

"Logan, I'm going to help you get cleaned up, and then we are going to the Emergency Room."

Kendall sat Logan down on the bed and got a washcloth. Kendall wrapped it around his finger and dabbed Logan's chin and mouth. He helped Logan get out of his dirty clothes. The only stuff Kendall had for Logan to borrow was huge on his small friend. The big fuzzy sweater swallowed Logan up, along with the sweat pants that kept falling down to his ankles. Kendall tied the string of the sweat pants, hoping they'd stay up now. Logan's pale face was tinted red from coughing so hard. He rested his head into his palms, being so horribly exhausted. Nausea swirled around in Logan's stomach from before…

"Kenny, I want to go to sleep now, I'm tired." Logan was just happy he was done coughing, for now at least.

"You can right now, Bear…I don't want you to get dehydrated…we're going to the ER." Kendall replied.

"Kenny, I'm tired." Logan sobbed.

"I know, Logie…please stop crying though…you can sleep on the way there."

"You don't have a car, Kenny."

"We're going to walk to the bus station, Logie." Kendall added.

"Walk?" Logan croaked, "I'm tired." Tears stung Logan's eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm going to carry you, Logie, don't worry." Kendall cooed as he put his arms out from Logan.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, and his legs around Kendall's waist, holding on with all of his strength. Logan let out a small sigh and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Wind blew in their faces as they walked down the street. Kendall hugged Logan close to his body for warmth.

"Shh…it's all going to be ok…shh…" Kendall soothed, trying to calm his hopelessly worried friend.

**Reivew…maybe? Haha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	50. Chapter 50

**Heelllooo :) haha! I'm soooo happy everyone seems to like this so far! Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I was out all day. Where I live, it's summer, and today it was legit like 100 degrees out, so my friend's and I went to the pool and then out for lunch. Anyways, here is a chapter!**

Logan nuzzled his face into Kendall's shoulder and dug his fingers into Kendall's back as he coughed violently. Kendall grew worried that his friend was coughing that hard. Kendall rubbed circled on Logan's back as he stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Kendall got onto the bus and sat Logan down next to him. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest and fell asleep shortly after, only waking up a few times during the ride, to cough. Kendall scooped his friend up and left the bus when they arrived at the hospital. He swung the door open and ran up the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The nurse turned around, "Yes?"

"My friend needs a doctor now." Kendall panted, being worried and out of breath, "…h-he has whooping cough and he couldn't breathe and he was throwing up a lot."

"Take a seat over there, and I'll get a doctor as soon as I can." She replied.

Kendall sat down in a seat, holding Logan on his lap, "It's almost over, buddy." Kendall cooed.

Logan coughed into his arm, "Kenny, my throat hurts."

Kendall could hear how hard Logan was coughing, which made him nervous. He hugged Logan and stroked his hair, trying to relax his friend. Why wasn't the nurse getting a doctor yet? Logan's coughing fit grew even louder.

"Logan, please try and stop coughing." Kendall tried.

"….ca….n…t…." Logan coughed even more violent.

Kendall could see sweat pouring down Logan's face. His eyes were bloodshot, and drooping with big bags. The tips of Logan's cheeks were red from the coughing. His hair was matted down to his forehead, and he looked extremely clammy. Logan's face began to turn a sick color of blue as he coughed even more and more.

"Loges." Kendall's voice cracked.

Logan coughed even more until everything gradually began to slow down.

"Can someone get him a doctor now?" Kendall's eyes became glassy with tears. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Logan was only 15.

"Please help him." Kendall sobbed as the nurse came over and took Logan away from him.

Kendall rested his head into his palms and cried. Why didn't he get Logan help sooner? This was his entire fault. All of a sudden, something inside Kendall fired up. He shot out of his seat and dashed down the hallway that the nurse brought Logan down.

"Sir! Get back here!" Someone yelled from behind him.

Kendall ignored them and kept running. Where was Logan? He had to find him.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled.

"LOGAN!" He screamed, dropping to his knees.

"What's the problem, son?" A doctor who was passing through the hall asked.

"M-my friend was turning all blue…a-and he-he passed out…an-and a nurse t-took him away." Kendall cried, "It's m-my fault Lo-Logan is sick…he-he had whooping c-cough and I-I shou-should have gotten him-him help soo-sooner…"

"Calm down." The doctor pat Kendall on the back when he saw the blonde was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I-is he o-okay? I-is Logan go-going to d-die…he-he's only 15…" Kendall wept.

"Why don't you come with me, and when you are allowed to see Logan, I'll take you to him." The doctor replied.

Kendall nodded and followed the doctor. A gruesome hour passed by, and finally, Kendall's phone rang. It was his mother…

"Kendall where are you?"

"The hospital."

"What happened?"

Kendall took a deep breath, and began to tell his mom about what happened to Logan. How he got sick, and how he got even worse, which resulted in him needed to go to the hospital. His mom listened to every bit…

"Mom…his parents…" Kendall felt himself begin to cry again.

"Yes?"

"They…they…kicked him out." Kendall stuttered.

"Why?"

"Because they said they didn't love him and he was worthless…Mom, they've been abusing him verbally all of his life, for now reason at all."

"Poor kid." His mom sighed.

"He needs a home." Kendall added.

"What's his address?"

"1418 Oak Road…why?"

"Do his parents still live there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…I'll see you in a little bit, Kendall…Katie and I are coming home in a few days." His mom replied, and then hung the phone up.

Before Kendall knew it the doctor was back in the room with some papers…

"Would you like to see Logan now?" he asked.

Kendall looked up with hopeful eyes, "o-ok…"

Kendall and the doctor headed for Logan's hospital room. Kendall felt his heart break when he saw Logan in such a horrible state. He looked completely drained.

"H-hi Kenny." Logan said in a small weak voice.

Next to the hospital bed was a humidifier and an inhaler.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked, "Do you feel better?"

"A little." Logan whispered, "The doctors had to give me an oxygen mask; then they made me use an inhaler…it helped, though. They said the mist from the humidifier will make it easier for me to breathe, too."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Kendall smiled, reaching over to hug his friend.

"The doctors gave me medicine and they said it'll make me drowsy once it kicks in, so they want me to stay overnight." Logan added.

"I'll be right by your side, the whole time, Logie…I'm not leaving." Kendall sat next to Logan and began to brush his hair out from in from of his face.

"Thanks, Kenny." Logan grinned.

**I have some biiiiig stuff to add into the next chapter! Prepare yourselves! :) hehe! It's good stuff, you're gonna like it :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you, readers! I'm up to 151 comments, and it makes me so happy to see that! Thank you thank you thank youuuu! LOL**

Kendall heard as Logan's breathing even out, and became calmer. He glanced over at his friend, who was lying next to him, and saw that he was asleep. Kendall closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep as well. After a few hours, Kendall could feel Logan fidgeting and whimpering in pain. Suddenly, Kendall felt Logan shot up into a sitting position, and wrap his arms around his chest, wincing with agony. Kendall sat up, next to Logan and put his hand on his back.

"Kenny, it hurts." Logan cried.

"What hurts Logie?" Kendall asked.

"M-my chest…" Logan moaned.

"I'll go and get a doctor." Kendall dashed out of the room and headed for the nurses desk.

"Yes?" She asked.

"My friend is in room 18 and he just woke up crying because his chest hurts." Kendall answered.

"Logan Mitchell?" She questioned.

Kendall nodded, "Is that normal?"

The nurse took her papers out and searched for Logan's. She read down the list of things on his file…

"It's a symptom of the medicine we gave him, don't worry…just tell your friend to relax and try to go back to sleep." The nurse began, "Would you like me to write down the symptoms for you, so you know if he's ok?"

Kendall nodded again as the lady began to write some stuff down for Kendall. He took the paper when she was finished and headed back to Logan's room, to see his friend hunching over in discomfort.

"Loges, that's a symptom of the medicine…the nurse said for you to relax and just try to get back to bed." Kendall cooed, sitting back next to Logan again.

The night went by pretty fast, since both the boys fell back to sleep. The next morning, Kendall woke up before Logan did to see his mom standing in front of him.

"Mom?"

"Kenny…we need to talk." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall got up and followed his mom out into the hallway. She bit her lip and took some papers out of her purse.

"I adopted Logan last night." She began, "When I went down to his parents' house, they gladly signed the papers **(I have no idea of what people do when they want to adopt another child…so I'm just guessing for this part. It might be right, but don't hold me to it) **and had some pretty nasty stuff to say about their son…"

"What did they say?" Kendall cut his mom off.

"They said they never wanted him as a son." Mrs. Knight's voice broke with sadness, "They called him worthless and a disappointment…and some other mean stuff."

Kendall sighed, "So you have the adoption papers?"

"Yes." Mrs. Knight let a small smile play on her face, "Logan's your brother now, and my son…he never has to go back to the way things were before."

"C-can we tell him?" Kendall questioned.

Mrs. Knight nodded as her and Kendall headed back to Logan's hospital room. Kendall approached his friend with the papers in his hands.

"Logie." Kendall shook his friend's shoulder.

Logan's eyes blinked open, "Hi, Kenny."

Kendall wasn't sure of what to say. He just grinned and handed Logan the papers.

"What's this?" Logan asked, before glancing down at the words on the paper.

After a few seconds of reading everything over, Logan put the papers down on the table beside his bed. Kendall saw as Logan's lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears.

"T-thank y-you." Logan cried as he hugged Kendall.

"You're family now, buddy." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead.

Logan felt more tears roll down his face, "Family?"

"Yes, Logie…family; people who love you very much." Kendall beamed.

"…and p-people w-who won't-"

Kendall finished Logan's sentence for him, "People who won't leave you."

Mrs. Knight smiled from behind Kendall, "Welcome to the family, Logan."

Later on that day, Logan was released from the hospital. Kendall gave his mom the list of symptoms he got earlier from the nurse. Mrs. Knight kept the paper with her so she could took out for Logan. When they got home, Mrs. Knight tucked Logan in the bed that was in the guest room-or his room, as of now.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Okay; still a little sick." Logan sighed.

"Alright, well if you need me, I'm going to be downstairs." Mrs. Knight placed a kiss onto Logan's cheek and then headed out of the room.

Kendall came into Logan's room shortly after, "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel a little dizzy." Logan replied.

"I think that's a symptom of the medicine, Loges."

"Oh." Logan answered.

"That's not the only thing that's wrong…now tell me what's bothering you." Kendall added.

Logan felt his eyes swelling up with tears, "Nothing's bothering me."

"You're crying." Kendall pointed out.

Logan shook his head, "I'm fine, Kendall."

"Just tell me so I can help you." Kendall replied.

"This isn't something you can help me with." Logan answered.

"Talking will make you feel better, it always does."

Logan gulped and then turned facing Kendall, looking him right in the eyes, "My parents didn't even try to get me back…I mean I'm so incredibly thankful that you guys adopted me, but it hurts to know my parents didn't even care that I'm not their child anymore."

"Oh Logie." Kendall felt his heartbreak; he was hoping that this would help Logan to forget about what his parents would do to him…but sadly it didn't, yet.

"I feel like I'm intruding…I shouldn't be here right now, I don't deserve to live her with you guys…my parents are right, I'm a disappointment." Logan found himself sobbing now.

"Don't ever say that, Logan." Kendall demanded, "That's about the biggest lie I've ever heard…we want you here, because we love you, for who you are, not what your parents tell us…"

"R-really?"

"Yes…Logan, you're the best little brother I could ever have, and I don't know what I would do without you, Logie, you truly mean the world to me, and I love you so much…I'm so proud of you. I mean despite all that you have been going through, you're still a sweet, smart, amazing person…you're so strong, and brave…I would have never been able to live through everything you did." Kendall vented.

Logan didn't say anything else. He hugged Kendall, and continued to cry into his friend's shirt…but this time, Logan was crying tears of joy…maybe he did have a family, now.

**Pretty cute? Haha, I hope you guys like how I added that Logan is now a part of the Knight's family :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	52. Start of: Adopted

**Hey. Sooo...my mom took my lapto away from me today :-/ little does she know I can update from my phone mwahahaha! I wasnt, and couldnt gist leave you guys hanging like that!**

**"Logan!" Kendall yelled from downstairs, "breakfast is ready!"**

"coming!" Logan shouted back, as he pulled a hoodie over his pajama t-shirt.

Logan made his way downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. It felt wonderful having such a welcoming goodmorning from Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Kendall.

"are feeling a little better, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight cooed.

"yeah, my throat is a little scratchy still, and I think I'm a little dizzy from the medicine...but better." Logan replied with a yawn.

Kendall began to rub circles on Logan's back, he was just happy that Logan was better, or at least a tiny bit better than he was before he went to the hospital.

"are you hungry?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

Logan shook his head and ran his fingers across his stomach.

"well, let me know when you are hungry, and I'll get you something, Logan." Mrs. Knight smiled.

Logan was thrilled he could get out of bed now. He was feeling a little bit under the weather still, but he was healthy enough to walk around again. Kendall and him went down in the basement to play video games. Logan felt like he was a part of the family that morning...he was happy to have that feeling. Later that day, Kendall suggested they could go to the pond and ice skate...

"no, Kendall." Mrs. Knight snapped.

"but mom! He's fine!" Kendall pleaded.

"no! I'm not letting Logan go after h was just done being sick...he'll get worse!" Mrs. Knight replied.

Logan hated all the yelling. He knew that he would just start problems when he started living with the Knights. He didn't belong there. Logan felt his eyes swell up with tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Logan sobbed.

"oh Logie." Kendall sighed as he wrapped his arms around the small brunette and hugged him tightly, "you didn't do anything wrong."

Kendall decided against going to the pond, and figured saying home and watching movies with Logan would be way better. So that is exactly what they did...

"today was fun, Kenny." Logan grinned.

Kendall nodded and hugged his friend again, "love you."

"love you too."

sooooo there it is! Sorry this part isn't bolded...I forgot what I did to get the beginning like that :)

xoxo

~EMiLY 


	53. Chapter 53

**IDK why the last chapter was all bolded…I expected it to not be bolded haha! Well, anyways my mom gave me back my laptop :) she's the best, like honestly, she rocks! So does my dad and brother :)**

**I really want to get to the chapter…so thanks to all the reviewers…but I do want to point out one person…**

** anaBTRusher…thank you so so sooo much for your review! People like you keep me writing :) I hope I become published one day, as well…so wish me luck, that's the plan! Again, thank you so much!**

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it :)**

Logan had been living with the Knight's for a whole week now. His parents never sent over any of his stuff. All Logan had with him was the clothes he wore the day he got kicked out, and a few things that were in his pockets. Things didn't feel as awkward, but it still did feel weird for Logan, when Mrs. Knight tried to act 'motherly' around him.

"Logan, sweetie…do you think you feel well enough to go back to school tomorrow?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Logan felt his stomach twist with worry. He knew he felt better, but he really didn't want to have to face the school. He was positive they would make it horrible once he got back. He didn't want to deal with all that. He never had anyone to turn to with that…he even got embarrassed telling Kendall how they would beat him up sometimes. He wanted to run away and hide. Logan's mind when in about a hundred different ways…he didn't want to tell Mrs. Knight…he was too afraid to.

"Logie, are you ok?" Mrs. Knight questioned, "You know you can tell me anything."

Logan could feel his eyes swell up with tears. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it anymore, tears ran down Logan's face, as he stood there whimpering. He could trust her, right? Could he? It was a hard step for him. He didn't want to let Mrs. Knight in…but it was time. Time to forget the past, and trust for once.

"C-can we t-talk….m-….m-…mom?" Logan replied, feeling his cheeks heat up when he called Mrs. Knight 'mom' for the first time.

"Sure, Logan." Mrs. Knight's face lit up when he heard what Logan called her. It made her feel so overjoyed, as if she helped him to overcome a fear.

Logan hated talking about his bullying issues. It always made him feel so embarrassed. Bullying went to self-esteem, which lead to confidence, which would lead to his parents always taking that away from him. It was a hard topic for Logan to bring up…and even when he talked to Kendall about bullying problems, he tried as hard as possible to make the conversation topic short and brief.

"I-in private?" Logan added.

Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded, as the two headed upstairs and into Logan's room. Mrs. Knight sat down on the chair beside Logan's bed, and Logan sat on his bed. Mrs. Knight's eyes grew wide with full attention.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight inquired.

"…t-the k-kids at sch-school…th-they…" Logan grabbed his pillow and held it on his lap, resting his hands above it, "t-they bully me, because of what my p-parents did…"

Logan felt mortified. What would Mrs. Knight say? He knew she wasn't going to laugh, or just say 'man up'…like his old family did, but part of his mind was still scarred. He bit his lip nervously, being worried that Mrs. Knight would scold him for that…

"Come here, Logie." Mrs. Knight held her arms out.

Logan slowly stood up and walked up to Mrs. Knight. She hugged him and then motioned for him to sit on her lap. Logan didn't reject that opportunity, because he didn't want to make her feel bad, but honestly, everything felt so uncomfortable for Logan at that moment. He never sat on his real mom's lap before.

"What did they do, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight questioned with worry present in her tone of voice, "Have they ever hit you?"

Logan looked down at his feet for a second. He didn't want to respond. He felt so humiliated with the fact that he wasn't tough enough to help himself. Instead, every beating would end with him being a wimp who couldn't hold his own in the fight. It was always embarrassing for him.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight's voice became more serious.

Logan nodded, "They've hit me…a lot."

Logan was struggling to keep it together. He didn't want to cry…that'd make things way worse. His eyes kept prickling, he needed to cry…but he just couldn't. He tried so hard to keep all of his emotions in, knowing that eventually, they'd come out.

"I'm calling the school…" Mrs. Knight said in a firm tone, "There is no way I am letting you go to school and get beat up, when you've been through enough in your life."

"No!" Logan called out, "Please don't!"

"Logan, I can't le-"

Logan cut Mrs. Knight off, "Please! It'll make things worse!"

Logan couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. He crashed his head into Mrs. Knight's shoulder and started to cry. For once in his life, it felt good to cry. It felt like he was safer. Although, Kendall did help make things way better whenever Logan would cry, it wasn't the same as if a mother was helping him. Mrs. Knight rubbed circles on Logan's back and made 'shhh' noises to try and calm him down. It felt warm and welcoming. It felt like home. It felt like someone loved him. Kendall was comforting for Logan, in a brotherly way…maybe even a fatherly way…but Logan needed a mother figure in his life. He never had anyone like that for him, and it was something any child needs. All Logan even knew about moms was that they would work all day, and never have time for him, that was all he was ever around. He never imagined how great it could feel to have a real mom, a sweet mom, a loving mom.

"Logan, sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan looked up with a pale tear-stained face, "It's o-ok…"

Mrs. Knight placed a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"I love you, mom." Logan smiled.

"I love you too, Logie." Mrs. Knight grinned as Logan cozied up on her lap, just like Kendall would do when he was little.

**Did you guys like all of the Mrs. Knight and Logan fluff? Hehe…I think my favorite part was when Logan called Mrs. Knight 'mom' for the first time :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	54. Chapter 54

**Yawn…oh, hey guys! I'm like falling asleep at the keyboard right now. It's 5AM and I'm going on like no sleep. I hope this chapter doesn't suck, but if it does, I promise it won't be an every-update thing, just understand that I'm not kidding when I say I can barely keep my eyes open haha! **

**Like I always say…thanks to all of my reviewers! :)**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Well…I did end up falling asleep! Haha, but now I'm awake, and ready to update!**

Logan fell asleep on Mrs. Knight's lap. Mrs. Knight smiled at how adorable Logan looked as he snored and sucked his thumb. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. Mrs. Knight could see sweat dripping down Logan's face as he whimpered in his sleep. She also could see how Logan continued to fidget and squirm.

"Logie, are you ok?" She whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan sat up and placed his hand onto his chest, breathing in and out hard, causing a wheezing noise to sound. He couldn't breathe. His asthma was acting up; it always did when he would worry too much.

"Logan." Mrs. Knight sighed, "What's wrong, sweetie."

"Mommy, i-it's m-my ast-asthma…" Logan wheezed.

"Mrs. Knight picked Logan up and rest him on his bed, "I'll be right back, Logie."

Logan sat on his bed, feeling so worried. His chest tightened up and barely left any room for air to travel in through his nose and mouth. It hurt too. His chest continued to agonize with each small choppy breath.

"Logan, sweetie, here." Mrs. Knight sat next to Logan and put her hand on his back as she handed him his inhaler.

Logan placed it in his mouth and breathed in, letting the inhaler open his chest up.

Afterwards he fell asleep and awaited the morning. He was so nervous…what was going to happen?

**Ok, that sucked, big time. I know it did LOL…I want the next chapter to be really dramatic, like I want Logan to get bullied really bad, but I'm running out of things to have happen to him. What do you guys think? What should happen to our little Logie at school tomorrow? Please try and request something…I need your help, guys! Haha :) thank you!**

**Request, Review, and I hope you enjoyed :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	55. Chapter 55

**Heyy! Thank you soooo much for your requests! Gonna use all of them :) just be patient, because they are in order of how I think they would happen. This chapter won't use all of the ideas…it might use one or part of one because I don't want to just rush all of these good ideas :)**

**Here I go!**

"Logie Bear…wake up." Mrs. Knight whispered into Logan's ear softly.

Logan's eyes blinked open to see Mrs. Knight standing above him with a bright smile on her face. She held some clothes in her hands. Logan smiled; he loved being welcomed when he woke up.

"Good morning, mommy." Logan grinned.

Mrs. Knight bent down and kissed Logan's forehead, "Good morning, sweetie."

Logan got up and pulled his socks on before following Mrs. Knight downstairs for breakfast. Kendall and Katie already sat at the table, eating. Kendall had pancakes and Katie had cereal.

"Logie, are you hungry?"

Logan shook his head, "Thanks, anyway though."

"Sweetie, you should eat something." Mrs. Knight held out a spoon with her oatmeal and blew on it so it wouldn't be too hot, "Try this."

Mrs. Knight brought the spoon to Logan's lips and then fed him the oatmeal. Logan felt his cheeks turning red…did Kendall and Katie have to see that?

"Is it good?"

Logan nodded, "I'm ok though."

After breakfast, Logan went into the bathroom to start getting ready for school. Mrs. Knight handed him a pair of Kendall's clothes to borrow. Logan got into the jeans he was given and then gray sweater…

"Mom…" Logan said as he came out of the bathroom with the clothes.

Katie giggled when she saw Logan. The sweater was too huge for his small body, and the sleeves came way past his hands. The jeans sagged down, revealing Logan's blue plaid underwear. Logan grabbed at the sides of the pants and tried to pull them up, but they just wouldn't stay.

Mrs. Knight and Kendall chuckled a little bit when they saw Logan as well. Mrs. Knight went to get a belt, so Logan's pants would stay up. Even Kendall's belts didn't have enough holes to wrap around Logan's tiny waist. Mrs. Knight then tried to roll up Logan's sleeves, but his boney arms didn't allow the sleeves to stay rolled up.

"Kendall, would you mind if I put these clothes in the dryer to they will shrink?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No, it's fine." Kendall smiled.

Mrs. Knight instructed Logan to hand her over the clothes so she could put them in the dryer and shrink them.

"I'm going to be late." Katie sighed.

"I'll drive all of you guys to school." Mrs. Knight decided.

Once the clothes were done shrinking, Mrs. Knight gave them back to Logan. He went to the bathroom to try them on again. This time, the jeans stayed up, but were still a little bit big in the leg area. The shirt was slightly loose, but it looked fine.

"Better, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan nodded, and then clung onto Mrs. Knight's arm, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

Kendall and Katie finished getting ready and then loaded into the car with Mrs. Knight and Logan. The drive to school was short for Katie, since her elementary school was close to her house. After dropping Katie off, Mrs. Knight drove Kendall and Logan to the high school they went to.

Meanwhile, Drake and his friend Nick were about to ditch school, when they spotted Mrs. Knight's car pull up. They quickly hid behind a bush and watched closely as they saw Logan and Kendall exit the car with their backpacks. Kendall blew his mom a kiss and then ran into the building, hoping he would be late. Logan leaned over and let Mrs. Knight give him a big kiss on the cheek and said say "I Love You" before he left for school.

Drake and Nick found themselves cracking up. Logan didn't have a real family, so now he had to live with the Knights…and on top of that he was a mommy's boy. They knew exactly what to do, so Logan would suffer from what he just did. Evil became present in the two boy's eyes as they continued with ditching school.

**Can't wait for the next chapter! Was this one cute? Did you guys like it? Haha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	56. Chapter 56

**This one will have a lot of angst…thanks CelestialSonta7 for this idea…I'm excited to write about it!**

Bye the end of the day, Logan felt like everyone knew about what happened. He opened up his locker to get his last period math books. Everyone stared at Logan, they thought he was the outsider, and that bothered Logan to no end. He was different, but he didn't have the plague. Nobody would go near him. He was so lonely, all because he was different. Kendall wasn't in any of his classes, either were James or Carlos, so basically Logan was all alone. Tears prickled his eyes, being lonely…feeling empty…it hurt so bad. Could you imagine how horrible it felt to walk down the hallways and know that people looked at you differently than everyone else? Logan knew that these kids had their 'opinion' of him. He was the kid who nobody loved…and everyone at school enjoyed emphasizing that. It felt so heartbreaking to be different, the outsider, the unloved one. Logan made his way to math and then to his desk. Right before he sat down, someone grabbed his chair and pulled it away; causing Logan to fall and drop his books everywhere. Some kids picked them up and threw them out into the hallway.

"If you want them, then you have to go and get them, loser." People snickered.

Logan got his books and tried to sit down without causing chaos like before. People glared at him during class. They wanted him to leave; Logan was sure of that. Logan could hear his name being whispered from students behind him. Chuckling always came after. Did they know how much this all hurt him? Did they know that they were the reason to his scars and tears? How could someone ever find joy in hurting him? All the emotional distress Logan went through; their faults. Why? Why did people want to make his life even worse? Logan already had the thought of his parents kicking him out because he wasn't good enough glued to his mind, now he had to add the fact that everyone at school hated him to his thoughts. Every time someone would laugh about him, it made Logan sick. Did they know what he use to deal with? They just made things even harder for him. It was already a struggle. The students at school made Logan feel like crap. They knew he was the outsider, and they did a good job of making Logan feel that way, too. Logan felt worried when the teacher made him work with a partner for a class assignment.

"Get away from me…I don't talk to homeless losers like you." The guy growled.

Logan took the paper quietly and began to work on it. He couldn't find any words to say, so staying quiet seemed like the thing to do. Logan got distracted while working, he couldn't thing straight. Did people know that all the little things the said or did made him feel so worthless that it hurt and brought him to tears? Even the small things pained Logan. Each and every hurtful word…adding more and more scars to Logan. If you looked at him, his skin was clear and free of any blemishes…but if you look further, and past that, you can see a whole bunch of scars from head to toe. Each scar representing a different bad memory. Each scar stuck with him through life so far; they were scars, they don't just go away.

The bell rang and snapped Logan out of his thoughts. As he got up and headed to the door to leave class, one kid pushed him across the room. Logan went sliding into the desks and hit his head. When he stood up, everyone had left. If anyone else fell the classmates would have seen if that person was ok…but because Logan fell, nobody cared. He walked to his locker, but was stopped by Drake and Nick, who must have come back to school. Logan felt his gut twist with worry. He didn't want this to happen now. Could they just wait until a different day…Logan had been through enough, he couldn't deal with this now. Drake got closer and grabbed Logan's wrist, squeezing it so hard that Drake could feel his bone. Nick grabbed the other wrist, as him and Drake dragged Logan out to the back part of the school and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Glad you're back, loser…it got boring without you here…I mean who else are we going to beat the crap out of?" Drake sneered.

"Please don't…" Logan croaked.

Drake and Nick looked at each other and giggled. Did Logan really think that was going to work? Drake threw a punch to Logan's stomach. He then kicked Logan's shin. Nick joined in and gabbed Logan's arm, pushing it back hard. Nick and Drake continued to beat Logan, each and every second, pain and agony grew worse. Drake pulled his fist back and slammed it into Logan's mouth. Blood instantly began to gush from Logan's lip. Red trickled down Logan's chin and onto his shirt. Logan took his hand and swiped it past his lips, seeing the blood smear onto his palm. The metallic taste was gross, and Logan hated it. He continued to wipe his mouth, until his hand was too covered to clean up anymore. Drake and Nick laughed at how Logan tried so hard to get all the blood off of him.

"Ok, ok…we're done now, Logie." Nick teased, "…with the beating…there's still more, though."

Drake hoisted Logan up into his arms. Logan kicked and squirmed, trying to get out from Drake's grip.

"We're just bringing you to where you belong, loser." Nick added.

Nick lifted the dumpster cover, and Drake threw Logan in. Nick then slammed the top shut and locked it.

"Worthless garbage, like you, belongs in the dumpster." Drake said as he kicked the side of the dumpster hard.

Logan lied in the big heaps of garbage, feeling his eyes swelling up. This time he didn't fight it…tears rolled down Logan's ashen cheeks. He began to feel just as worthless as Drake and Nick said he was. He did belong in with the garbage…he was that worthless. Logan sat down; because he could feel his legs almost give out. As he sat there he squinted his eyes shut, hoping they would close and never open. Suddenly, Logan felt his chest begin to tighten up. It became harder and harder to breathe. He tried to inhale, but instead it resulted in coughing. Logan tried convincing himself that it was just in his head, but something told him it was his asthma acting up. Logan started panicking. He didn't have his inhaler; he couldn't have an asthma attack now. He was locked in this place, and he had no way out. He was going to die…he couldn't breathe. Logan knew he should relax, because having a panic attack would just make matters worse, but he couldn't calm down. Logan tried to take a deep breath, but was stopped halfway through, when he couldn't finish the gasp. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. Logan felt smothered. He looked around to see if the hallways were really getting smaller, but the room appeared to be spinning, and when it stopped, everything was blurry, even with his glasses on. Logan tugged at his shirt, feeling so uncomfortably hot. Despite the fact it was fall in Minnesota, which can get pretty cold, Logan felt as if he was in an oven. He began to cry even more. There was a lingering pain in his chest which hurt so bad it brought tears to his eyes. Logan held his hand over his chest, hoping it would help, but his hand was too shaky to keep in one place. Cough after cough brought an immense amount of unwanted agony, which was added to what he was already experiencing. Logan coughed violently and it went from coughing to choking. It felt as if he had something stuck in his throat. Suddenly, Logan had to remember if he swallowed something…that's how real it felt. Everything bubbled over to the severe. The claustrophobia kicked in. The walls around Logan felt as if they were closing in on him. He felt suffocated and smothered. Logan's little body couldn't handle it anymore. He wrapped his hands across his stomach and felt it convulse. Suddenly, everything gushed out of Logan's mouth. The thick chunky acid bubbled out and stung Logan's throat. He retched violently, and felt some of the puke dribble out of his nose. He couldn't throw up…becoming dehydrated would make things harder for Logan in this situation. Logan tried to swallow the bile that was stuck in his throat and sit still so he wouldn't upset his stomach again. Meanwhile, his asthma worsened. He could barely breathe. Logan wheezed and panted, trying to find the air that he knew was there, but just failing to inhale in.

Kendall realized that Logan should have been home hours ago. Monday's Logan had Math Club, but it would have ended by now. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door to the school. Kendall searched the school, and when Logan wasn't in the math room, it scared Kendall. He didn't know where Logan was, and it worried him. Kendall went outside and looked around there as well…no Logan.

All of a sudden, Kendall heard a whimper. He followed the noise to the dumpster. Being hesitant to open it, Kendall just stood there. It could have been an animal or something. Just as Kendall was about to walk away, he heard a cough. It had to be Logan! But why was he in the dumpster?

Kendall slowly raised the cover of the dumpster to see Logan crying and panting.

"What are you doing in here?" Kendall gasped.

Logan couldn't speak; he tried hard to breathe in, but was unsuccessful again. Kendall saw as Logan's weak body almost passed out. He pulled Logan's inhaler out of his pocket.

"Logan, calm down…here."

Logan was so thankful that Kendall brought his inhaler with him. He took the metal tool and stuck it into his mouth, sucking it in hard. He still didn't get that relief he was hoping for. Logan began to choke from no air.

"Logan, relax, and use your inhaler again." Kendall said in a clear voice.

Logan out it back into his mouth and held it there for a long time. Tears streamed down his face. His chest hurt and he felt lightheaded from the lack of air, but at least the inhaler kicked in and began to help slightly.

"Logan…what happened?" Kendall's eyes grew wide with concern.

"Dr-drake and n-nick locked m-me in the dumpster, b-because th-that's where I bel-belong…" Logan sobbed into Kendall's shirt.

Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back, "Logie, that's not true."

"It is…" Logan's voice was muffled from talking into Kendall's shirt.

"Shhh…" Kendall cooed, "Let's bring you back home and get you cleaned up."

Logan just nodded as Kendall picked him up and carried him home. As he walked, Kendall began to plot his revenge on Drake and Nick…this wasn't going to be pretty. Kendall was pissed, and when James and Carlos found out, they would be just as mad.

**Alrighty! This chapter is my favorite so far, because it took a lot for me to write this. I wanted to put some personal emotion into it. Though I've never been locked in a dumpster before, I have felt that 'alone' feeling I described in the beginning part of this chapter. I know how horrible it feels to be that 'outsider' that people think differently about. I've had ex-friends act mean to me, and just because of that, it made people think I was the 'weird' one. It sucked, but now I don't mind it, because I became proud with who I am :) I have a loving family, great home, and an awesome life, so now those mean people don't matter to me. At the end of that day I can look in the mirror and say 'I'm a good person'. If I can say that…then I'm happy. Also, it's so soooo soooo wonderful to have such amazing people supporting me on here! Thank you guys so much! I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hope the message I was trying to send touched your heart :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	57. Chapter 57

**This will be a sad chapter…just warning you guys. Well, I hope it's as sad as I'm planning it to be…**

**Oh yeah and there will be some mild cursing in this…but I'm sure you guys won't mind.**

Kendall sat Logan down on his bed and helped him to get out of his dirty, garbage stained clothing. When Logan's shirt was off, Kendall spotted a big bruise on his abdomen and a cut on his shoulder. There were more bruises on Logan's legs. The thing Kendall was most worried by was the huge gash in Logan's blood crusted lip. He went to the linen closet and got cotton balls and rubbing alcohol out.

"Logie, this might sting…" Kendall said in a gentle voice.

Logan nodded weakly as Kendall poured the liquid onto a cotton ball and brought it to Logan's shoulder. He figured he should clean that first, and work on the lip later. Kendall rubbed the cotton on Logan's wound.

"Oww." Tears rolled down Logan's face, "K-Kenny, it-it hurts."

"I know, buddy…I'm sorry." Kendall cooed.

Once Kendall finished cleaning up Logan's shoulder, he put some gauze on it. Kendall took the cotton again and added more alcohol. He placed the cotton onto Logan's lip and held it there for a second.

Logan burst out into tears, "K-K-Kenny…t-that r-r-really h-hurt…"

"Logan, I'm sorry, but you need to let me clean this out."

Logan stood up, "No you don't!" Logan yelled, "I don't care, just leave it and let me die."

Logan's eyes swelled up with even more tears as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door shut. Kendall followed him and leaning his ear on the door to hear Logan sobbing harder than he had ever sobbed before.

"Logan!" Kendall shrieked, "Open the damn door and don't ever say that again!"

Logan didn't say anything…he didn't open the door either. Kendall felt his heart sink. His friend was falling apart, giving up, Logan had it…done. Logan was done. Did Kendall blame him? He was kicked out of his house, told he wasn't loved by his own parents, nearly died from whooping cough and pneumonia, beat up, thrown in a dumpster, called worthless too many times to count; Kendall could see why Logan was breaking apart.

Kendall tried knocking on the door this time, but more calmly. Logan was breaking, and Kendall didn't want to hurt him even more.

"Loges…I can't stand seeing you like this…please open up."

Logan still didn't answer. He just stood in the bathroom crying as he stared in the mirror. Some people saw Logan as just a normal 15 year old boy when they looked at him…but when Logan looked at himself he saw an ugly, worthless, loser. He saw his face that was beginning to break out. His eyes squinted whenever he talked or smiled. His grin was crooked and so were his teeth because his parents never cared enough to get him braces. His hair was sweaty and greasy. He looked at his body, that was undeveloped and weak looking. He only weighted about 120 pounds. Logan saw more tears roll down his pale face. He was disgusted by his own reflection. He couldn't stand to look at himself, so he turned the other way.

"Logan, please." Kendall's voice cracked.

Logan turned the doorknob and let Kendall in. Once Kendall was completely in the bathroom he shut the door and sat on the side of the sink.

"Why would you say that, Loges?" Kendall asked in a soft voice.

Logan shook his head shamefully, "I don't know, Kendall…I-I don't know." Logan felt more tears coming, "I'm just so overwhelmed…and…"

"I don't blame you." Kendall interrupted.

"I-I c-can't do this an-anymore…" Logan sobbed, "I can't e-even l-look at-at my-myself in th-the mirror…I-I'm a disappoint-ment…"

"Do you hear yourself right now? Oh my gosh, Logan, you've been through so much…I think you're the strongest person I've met!" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, but eventually, the strength runs out…I'm struggling, Kendall, I can't be strong anymore…"

"Yes you can!"

"It's easy to say that…but it's just not that easy in reality." Logan left the bathroom and went to go and put his clothes back on.

Kendall sighed. He didn't know what to do…would Logan even realize how wonderful he really is?

Later that night, when Logan was sleeping, along with Mrs. Knight and Katie…Kendall remembered something. He remembered how Drake and Nick said that every night they go to the park to hang out….that's when his plan hit him. Drake and Nick better watch out…

**Sorry I just left it as a cliff hanger…I'll update early tmrw before I go to the mall with my friends. I want to get to bed now, because I have to get up tomorrow…were leaving for the mall at like 10 since my friend has dance later on that day. Soooo…try to hold out for a little bit :)**

**A review might be nice…hany suggestions or requests…usually I'm open to all of them!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	58. Chapter 58

**Gonna try to update real quick since I'm leaving for the mall in a few…**

**Cursing in this one two…but like RomioneAlways51 says…it suits Kendall's passionate personality LOL :)**

Kendall got out of bed and grabbed his phone. He dashed downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up, and then headed outside. He smiled when he saw James and Carlos had already arrived.

"What happened?" James panted.

"Why did you call us up here at 3AM?" Carlos added.

"Well, you guys know my friend Logan, right?"

The guys nodded.

"Well, he got beat up really bad yesterday, and then locked in the dumpster by Drake and Nick." Kendall sighed.

"That's horrible!" James gasped.

"Who would ever do that to Logan?" Carlos moaned.

"Nick and Drake, which means-"

James cut Kendall off, "-they're dead."

"Let's go." Carlos said as he put his hockey helmet on.

James, Kendall, and Carlos walked down to the park, and spotted Drake and Nick instantly. Something inside Kendall fired up, he couldn't keep it inside. Before James and Carlos could even get ready to fight Nick and Drake, Kendall was off running towards them. James and Carlos followed once they saw their friend take off.

Kendall grabbed Drake by the shirt and threw a punch to his face, "Don't you ever do that to Logan again!" Kendall screamed so loud that you could hear his voice scratching.

**Ok so, it's short…but I promise to update when I get home. Don't worry, the fighting isn't over…Kendall, James, and Carlos still has to beat the shit out of Drake and Nick :P mwahaha!**

**Byeeee and sorry for the shortness!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	59. Chapter 59

**I'm back! I know I said I'd update yesterday when I got home, but…I forgot :( sooo sorry guys, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**Wow! I'm at 191 reviews! Awwh, you guys are the best! Do you think I can get to 200 by the next chapter? LOL**

**This chapter was the one I meant to give the cursing warning…so, there will be cursing, just letting you know. **

Kendall held Drake close to his face. He could feel pain and anger rush up his body. Kendall threw another punch, right into Drake's gut.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO LOGAN AGAIN!" Kendal screamed so loudly his voice began to crack at the end.

"Shut up, Knight!" Nick chimed in.

James and Carlos ran over to Nick and knocked him to the ground, "You should shut up!"

"I swear…you ever do anything to Logan again, and you'll be pretty damn sorry." Kendall growled.

"What are you going to do, loser?" Drake snarled.

"I'm going to kick your frickin' ass if you so much as even look at Logan." Kendall yelled.

"Why? He gets exactly what he deserves…" Drake said. You could tell he was worried about what he said when he saw Kendall's face.

Kendall let out a scream as he tackled Drake to the ground and kneed him in the stomach. Kendall continued to punch and kick Drake as he screamed and yelled and cursed into his face. Drake finally collected enough strength to push Kendall off and get up. Kendall gave Drake a nasty glare as him, James, and Carlos walked off.

Meanwhile, Logan lied in bed, wide awake. **(CelestialSonata7 was the inspiration for this idea! She helped me to get out of my writers block, and then to get this awesome idea!) **One question was glued to his mind. Why was Kendall even so nice to him? He was worthless. How could Kendall even look at him without being disgusted by how much of a disappointment he is? Logan felt tears prickling his eyes as Kendall, James, and Carlos entered his room.

"Logie, we took care of Drake and Nick, I don't think they will be bothering you anymore."

Logan could take this anymore, "The only reason they are so nice to me is because they feel bad for me" Logan thought to himself.

"Loges?" Kendall asked.

Logan felt overwhelmed, so he left. He got up and headed out the door, without thinking or saying anything. Logan had left. There was too much pressure for him to handle.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted as he followed his friend out the door.

Kendall was too late. Logan wasn't anywhere in sight. Kendall, Carlos, and James ran down the street, when they finally spotted Logan standing by the lake.

"Logan!" Carlos wailed.

The guys ran up to Logan who was staring down at his reflection in the lake. Tears occasionally fell, causing the image to disappear.

"Logan, what's wrong?" James asked, cautiously…he barely even knew Logan.

"Leave me alone." Logan murmured.

**Double-updating!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	60. Chapter 60

**Here I am, again! 192 reviews now! Can I get 200 reviews by tomorrow? That's my goal! Care to help me out? Hehe :) you guys are the best!**

**Super-duper special thanks to my 'ah-may-zing' daddy for helping me to write this chapter! He gave me some awesome advice on writing with emotion, and I think it worked!**

James, Kendall, and Carlos decided to give Logan some space. They left the lake with worries about their friend, but honestly, there wasn't much more that they could do. Seeing Logan fall apart like this was hard on all of them.

Meanwhile, Logan sat by the edge of the lake with tear filled eyes. A pit feeling entered his stomach when he looked out at the water. Logan had always hated the water. It brought back too many memories, yet he still came to a lake when he felt upset…

"_Bye Mommy, I love you." Logan smiled as he headed out the door for school._

"_What about me?" Mr. Mitchell came running up to Logan and scooped him up in his arms._

"_I love you too Daddy!" Logan giggled as he hugged his father._

"_Have a good day at school, Logan." Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell beamed._

"_I will." Logan waved to his parents as he headed to his 2__nd__ grade classroom._

Everything was so perfect back then. How could such a wonderful morning turn into a disaster so quickly? Later on that day, things went south, and kept tumbling from there.

"…_but mommy!" Logan called out, "You promised you'd come."_

"_Logan! I'm too busy right now, go away." Mrs. Mitchell shooed away her son as she picked up the phone._

_Logan felt tears well up in his coco brown eyes as he walked into his room and sat on his bed. Tomorrow was the science fair, and despite the fact it was only for the 6__th__ graders, Logan was still invited to participate. He was going to be the only 2__nd__ grader ever to do that at his school._

_Logan could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and past his room. Maybe his dad would still come and see him._

"_Why are you just sitting on your bed crying? Man up, will you?" Mr. Mitchell snapped._

_Logan could have sworn that his parents hit their heads while he was at school. Why were they acting so weirdly? Suddenly, both his parents were standing in his doorway. Logan squinted his eyes shut, trying so very hard to not continue crying. He felt nauseous seeing his parents so angry at him for no reason at all. Shouldn't they be proud that he was getting into the science fair?_

"_Logan, your father and I-" Logan was shocked. His mom always referred to her and her husband as 'mommy and daddy' never 'your father and I' "-have to go on a business trip. There is food in the fridge for dinner."_

"_I-I'm staying h-here all al-alone?" Logan sniffled from crying before._

_His parents nodded, and without saying anything else they left. They packed up that night and didn't even say goodbye. When Logan woke up his parents were gone. All he remembered was the loud smack of the front door shutting, and waking him up at 3AM. Logan didn't fall back asleep that night. He stayed under his covers sobbing with fear and pain. Fear of being alone. The pains of having your parents just leave like that. Logan didn't go to school the next day…he didn't even go to the science fair that he had been waiting for all week._

_After that first time his parents left, Logan was never the same. He wasn't that wide-eyed dimply little kid that always smiled and laughed-he was stuck in a never ending dark hole of depression and daily agony. He couldn't be left in silence, because it reminded him of being alone. It hurt to smile sometimes. Logan had to put an act on everyday so teachers and neighbors wouldn't suspect anything. He had struggled for too long._

_Every time his parents did something that made him sad, Logan found himself in his back yard, by the lake that was set far away from his deck. He'd just sit there and think for hours._

Logan was doing that again…except this time it was different. This time he wasn't alone. He was one call away from being able to vent and finally get that weight off of his chest. All he had to do was dial one phone number; but could he?

"K-Kendall…c-can we t-talk?"

**Was it better than usual? Remember the goal! LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	61. Start of: Recovery

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait guys, I've just been working on my new story 'Hidden'. Here is an update though! **

**It took a while to write, because in it Logan had his first 'breakdown' and I wanted everything to be detailed….**

Logan couldn't say anything else; all Kendall could hear from over the phone were Logan's muffled sobs. Kendall tried to put together what Logan was trying to say…he grew nervous when he put some sentences together.

"James, Carlos—go down to the lake with Logan, I need to get my mom." Kendall instructed.

James and Carlos were worried about what was going on. Why was Kendall acting so urgently? They couldn't hear his phone conversation with Logan…what had happened? Carlos and James dashed down the street to the lake where Logan was standing. Logan continued to pick up rocks and chuck them down at the lake with force. He let out loud angry whimpers. James and Carlos had never seen Logan this angry; he always seemed so calm about everything. Carlos gulped with nervousness, he was worried about Logan.

Logan kicked the pile of dirt and rocks that was by the side of the lake and began to cry even harder. James backed up slowly with worry…

"L-Logan…" Carlos whispered, "Logan, calm down."

Logan fell to the ground and gripped at the grass, pulling it out of the ground and throwing it into the lake along with some more rocks, "It's not fair." He cried, "It's not fair…" Logan's voice cracked.

James approached Logan cautiously and kneeled next to him, "What's not fair?"

"Everything!" Logan sobbed, "I never get a break!"

"W-what do you mean?" Carlos was now kneeling next to James and Logan.

"Everyone hates me and hurts me too much and I can't take it anymore!" Logan shrieked at the top of his lungs, "It's HURTS!" He stressed the last word as he choked on a few sobs.

"I don't hate you, and either does Carlos or Kendall or Mrs. Knight or Katie." James cooed as he put his arm around Logan with Carlos on the other side.

"Y-you guys are all j-just going to leave, l-like everyone e-else!" Logan yelled into their faces as he got free of their grips and stood up again.

Logan crossed his arms and turned away from Carlos and James. He stared out at the lake and let more tears fall onto the watery surface, causing ripples to form.

"Logan, let us help you." Carlos said softly.

"Please." James added.

Logan wiped his eyes a few times, but tears just kept coming. His lungs felt like they were closing up again, and his chest felt like it was being pressed down on. Logan wrapped his hands around his stomach and hunched over, opening his mouth and making violent gagging noises. Nothing came out, but Logan continued to gag and retch. Carlos and James walked up to him and rubbed circles on his back.

"Logie, things will get better…" James said.

"W-why haven't they gotten better yet, James?" Logan whimpered.

"Sometimes things just take time, buddy." Carlos chimed in.

"It's ok to be sad." James continued as he pulled Logan in for a hug.

Logan hugged onto James' waist and cried into his shirt. Carlos hugged Logan from the other side. Logan sniffled and whimpered into their shirts with fear of what was going to happen next—he never had a breakdown like that before.

"Sorry." Logan wiped his runny nose with his shirt sleeve.

"It's ok, don't apologize…it's normal to have a breakdown like that after holding everything in for so long." Carlos and James bot assured.

Logan nodded as he hugged back onto his friends. James and Carlos spotted Kendall and Mrs. Knight walking towards where they were standing with Logan. Mrs. Knight sighed as a tear rolled down her face.

"Logan, sweetie…it's ok." Mrs. Knight rubbed Logan's back.

Logan looked up at her with teary eyes, "S-sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, sweetie, everything's ok now, just relax, Logan, it's ok." Mrs. Knight ran her fingers through Logan's hair.

"Th-thanks everyone." Logan whispered.

**:) was it good?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello! I'm like so lazy right now, but I figured I'd update anyways….glad to see everyone liked James and Carlos' first 'real' appearance!**

Mrs. Knight walked Logan back home with James, Carlos, and Kendall. When they got home, Mrs. Knight asked the guys to let her and Logan talk by themselves for a little bit. James, Carlos, and Kendall were confused, but followed Mrs. Knight's request.

"Logan." Mrs. Knight began in a serious voice.

Logan felt that horrid feeling of his chest closing, that 'tone' brought back bad memories. Logan remembered how his mother talked like that whenever she was mad. Logan began to choke on breaths of air.

"Logan, breathe, sweetie…relax." Mrs. Knight cooed, "I just need to talk to you."

Logan nodded slowly.

"Why do you think you had that breakdown?" She asked carefully.

"I held it in too long…" Logan sighed.

"Held what in?"

"The anger I had towards…everything." Logan clutched his fists, "I've tried to not freak out, but I couldn't keep in it any longer."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Mrs. Knight questioned, "You can get it all now."

Logan relaxed his fists and let a tear fall from his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked towards Mrs. Knight.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…"

"Sweetie, you need to get it out, it's not good to keep that stuff inside."

Logan let even more tears stream down his face, "It happened when I was 8…that was the first time my parents started to leave me…" Logan began…

**The next few chapters will be flashbacks :) I know its short! Sorry!**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	63. Chapter 63

Heyy! It's midnight here! What a better time to update than midnight :P still don't know how to bold things the right way on here sooo...yeah...bare with me :)

FLASHBACK

Little Logan Mitchell sat on his bed with ready eyes. It was 3AM and he couldn't sleep. It was thunder storming out and his parents had just left for a business trip. Logan hid under his covers as the thunder made huge noises. Logan was shaking out of his skin...his heart nearly pounded out of his chest. How could his parents just leave like that? Abandoned. Logan felt really bad about himself. Ever since that day his self confidence had dropped. Why would his parents leave him? What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't he have been better?

The next morning Logan went to school with bags under his eyes. Whenever teachers ask why he looked so tired, he lied and told them he had a late hockey practice. He couldn't tell anyone about his parents.

A few weeks later things grew worse. Logan liked it better without his parents around. When they came back, thins were pure torture.

"LOGAN!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, "Get down here now!"

Logan scurried down to his father to see him holding a paper with a big "80" written on it. Logan was so sleep deprived that he couldn't concentrate on that test.

"what's this?" Mr. Mitchell screamed.

Logan's eyes teared up, "a-a test..."

"you got an 80?" he was furious, "I don't raise dumb-asses like you...get your grades up or I'll kick you out."

Logan ran upstairs choking back sobs.

"don't you dare go up to your room and cry...grow up!" he shrieked.

Logan ran into his room to hear his dads footsteps smashing against the stairs. Logan felt so nervous, he didn't know what to do. He flung himself into his closet and locked the door. Logan became very claustrophobic at that time. He felt smooched against the walls of his tiny closet. He struggled for air as he heard his bedroom door open.

"get out from where you are hiding!" Mr. Mitchell shouted.

Logan hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed into his legs. Mr. Mitchell banged on the door and ripped at the doorknob.

"get out!"

Logan didn't know what to do, he was scared out of his mind. He was worried about what his dad was going to do to him. The door finally opened, reveling a outraged Mr. Mitchell...

Logan burst out into tears, so Mrs. Knight hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Logan...sweetie, can you finish?" Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan shook his head, crying harder.

"please, darling."

Logan tried to steady his breathing, "m-my dad took me by t-the arm and dragged m-me out o-of the closet...he t-told me that h-he didn't love me an-and that my m-mom didn't either. Then he-he t-told me I was worthless and t-then h-he-he..." Logan struggled to finish what he was saying...

"m-my d-dad...h-he..." Logan felt tears rush down his face, "he s-slapped me..." Logan looked abashed, "b-because I was a-a bad b-boy..."

"Logan, I'd he proud of you if you got an 80! You didn't do anything bad." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"I disappointed my father..." Logan looked at the ground with shame, "I deserved to get slapped."

"Logan, did your father ever hurt you again?"

"he was still mean, but he never hit me again." Logan sobbed, "his words h-hurt just as b-bad tho-though..."

Mrs. Knight hugged Logan and rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"it's ok." Logan mumbled.

"no, it's not...what your parents did to you was wrong, no kid should have to live through all that."

liked it? Made it on my phonee! :)

xoxo

~EMiLY 


	64. Chapter 64

**I wrote the last chap. on my phone…so sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. Also… I'm going to delete my 'Hidden' fanfic…gonna stick to putting all of my effort into this one!**

**Using all of the requests on this fic instead of on Hidden…feel free to request more stuff to happen to Logan at school. I LOVEEE request hehe :)**

Kendall sat up in his bed that night. His heart pounded. He had never seen Logan so emotionally out of it. He noticed things about the small raven haired boy that nobody else saw. He realized how Logan seemed to try more than anyone else did. He could be masking a whole wave of pain and sadness, and nobody would know…but Kendall knew…Kendall saw things that no one else could. Kendall got up from his room, trying to not wake up James or Carlos who were sleeping on the floor.

Kendall made his way to Logan's room. He knew that Logan needed someone throughout this time. Mrs. Knight tried to pull the information out of Logan, but Kendall knew that all Logan needed at this time was someone to lean on. He didn't want to talk about what happened, he just wanted to cry to someone who'd listen and make it better.

Mrs. Knight fulfilled the mother role in Logan's life, but she could never do the things that Kendall did to Logan. Kendall could just nod and put his arm around Logan, and things would be better for the small boy. Kendall had listened from the beginning…he never left after everything…he stayed. Logan trusted Kendall more than anyone else for that. He knew he could trust Kendall…the blonde had proven himself.

Kendall opened Logan's door and heard muffled sobs from across the room. Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and sat on the side of it. He put his hand onto the smaller boy's back and made "shh…" noises, in attempt to calm him down.

"Kenny…I need you…" Logan whimpered.

"I know, buddy…come here." Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms and hugged the shivering boy close to his body.

Logan sobbed into Kendall's shirt. He wasn't taking the fact that he had just spilled one of the most hurtful moments of his life too well. He couldn't handle all of the thoughts in his mind. Things were happening too fast, and it pained him. He didn't know why he told Mrs. Knight…but it in no way whatsoever made him feel better. That remembrance caused even more grieve to Logan's mind. He felt hurt from what his parents had did in the past, and he wanted to forget those things, but his brain held onto them with all of its might.

"Come on, Logie." Kendall stood up and held out his hand for Logan. The raven haired boy stood up and followed Kendall downstairs.

Kendall handed Logan his jacket and then grabbed his as well. Kendall held Logan's hand tightly as the two faced the cold Minnesotan weather. The sky was pitch black, and filled with stars. Wind blew into their faces as they walked down the street. Kendall held onto Logan's hand and pulled the smaller boy close to him. Logan didn't need to talk, he felt better already.

It wasn't the fact that Logan was getting his emotions out by crying to Kendall…it was the fact that Kendall was there through it all. It was the fact that Kendall listened to all the cries and waited for his friend to open up. It was the fact that Kendall didn't interrupt or stop paying attention. All that matter to Logan was that for once in his life someone hadn't left. Logan knew that when Kendall squeezed his hand he wasn't going to let go. Logan felt loved around the blonde.

As the two circled around the block Logan snuggled up close to Kendall and nuzzled his head into his brother's shirt. For the first time in a long while, Logan felt happier. Kendall adopted him because he loved him. Logan was actually Kendall's real brother. He had a family. Kendall meant the world to Logan; he couldn't go through this without him. Kendall was willing to trek through the journey with him. Kendall wanted to help. Logan knew he had people who loved him now.

Though Logan didn't really know James or Carlos, he knew that they loved him as well. The way they still hugged him and comforted him, even during his breakdown, gave Logan a warm fuzzy feeling. Carlos and James took up a big part of Logan's heart now…they proved themselves as well…Logan knew they weren't going anywhere at all either.

Logan stopped walking and looked up at Kendall, "Love you." He hugged his older brother.

"I love you too, Logie Bear." Kendall hugged his baby brother back.

**Did this make up for how bad Hidden was becoming haha! **

**Besides just bullying…can you guys request some other stuff too? Like what do you see happening next? Give me your own take on the next chapter…it can be about anything that pertains to my story!**

**Thanks and please do request :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	65. Chapter 65

**So happy about this series! Everyone seems to love it, which makes me soooooo incredibly thankful! xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kendall saw as his little brother's eyes dropped with exhaustion. Logan yawned a few times, and that's when Kendall figured it might be a good time to head home. Kendall gripped at Logan's hand again as the two trekked through the snow and back inside their house. Kendall took off his jacket and hung it up, along with Logan's.

"K-Kenny…" Logan's eyes filled with tears.

Kendall turned around and looked at the small raven haired boy.

"D-don't l-leave me." Logan clung to Kendall's chest and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Logan." Kendall cooed, placing a kiss onto Logan's forehead, "Do you want to stay down here with me or do you want to get some rest?"

"C-can we stay h-here?" Logan questioned.

Kendall smiled, "Sure…want some tea or something?"

"O-ok…" Logan mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Kendall boiled some water and poured it into two mugs, adding the tea bags last. **(A/N: Tea is like my favorite drink ever…so I felt like adding this hehehe) **Kendall sat across the table from Logan and handed his brother the mug.

"Careful, it's hot." Kendall instructed.

Logan grinned slightly as he took the mug.

"What?" Kendall smirked.

Logan shook his head, "Nothin'…"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I know it's not nothing!"

Logan giggled.

"Oh my gosh, Loges…what?" Kendall laughed.

"You told me to be careful with the mug…" Logan's cheeks turned bright red as he blushed.

"And…?"

"You care." Logan whispered under his breath.

Kendall beamed with a huge smile. He'd never understand that boy, but all that mattered was the fact Logan had smiled for the first time in a while. If Kendall's baby brother was happy, then so was he…no matter how confusing things we.

**Sorry it's short guys! I have to eat dinner, but I will most definitely update afterwards!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hii! Wow…I'm like in such a "Kogan-y" mood…so here ya go…**

Logan and Kendall fell asleep shortly after finishing their tea. Logan was out like a light, while Kendall decided to go on the computer for a little bit, and then go to sleep later.

The next morning, Mrs. Knight woke Kendall up to tell him that the school was closed due to an upcoming now storm. Kendall decided that it would be a perfect day to stay in his pajamas and just relax near the fire with his family. At 11:00AM, Kendall decided he should wake Logan up…

"Loges…" Kendall nudged his friend's shoulder, "Wake up, buddy."

Logan's small coco brown orbs blinked open as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawing and smiling at his older brother, "Morning, Kenny."

"Morning." Kendall grinned, "Guess what!"

"What?" Logan questioned.

"School's canceled for a…ok get this…you're not gonna believe it…I'm so excited…school's closed for a…" Kendall cheered.

"Kenny, just tell me!" Logan giggled.

"A SNOW DAY!" Kendall jumped up and down with pure excitement.

"Cool." Logan smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"You don't seem excited…"

"…why are you so happy anyways?" Logan asked.

"Because I get to stay in all day and relax with the best baby brother in the world!" Kendall hugged Logan so tightly that Logan could barely breathe.

Logan blushed, "Well, then I'm really excited too."

Kendall could smell the aroma of his mom's pancakes from Logan's room. The smell made his mouth water. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and ran downstairs with his smaller friend trailing behind.

"Mom, those smell amazing!" Kendall beamed as he sat at the kitchen table.

Logan was about to sit in his own seat, but after glancing over at Kendall who was obviously trying to hint at the fact that he wanted him to sit on his lap…Logan walked over to Kendall and sat on his lap, leaning back onto his brother's chest. Kendall grinned and wrapped his arms around Logan.

Katie came skipping into the kitchen, "Good morning!"

"Hey Katie." Logan replied with a smile.

"What's up baby sister?" Kendall laughed.

Katie pouted, "Ken-doll! I'm notta baby!"

Katie sat next to Kendall and Logan. Mrs. Knight turned around from the stove to see her big happy family.

"You guys look so cute!" Mrs. Knight cooed, "Let me take a picture."

Mrs. Knight went to get her camera, "Smile!" She instructed.

Katie put her hands onto her hips and flashed a huge smile showing her perfectly straight teeth. Kendall hugged Logan tighter and peaked his head out from behind his little brother, showing his smile. Logan gave the first big smile he had ever given and revealed his adorable dimples. Mrs. Knight snapped a picture and watched as the Polaroid slipped the picture out for her. She waited for it to show its color and then went over to a picture frame she had on the counter in the kitchen. She had a picture of flowers in it, but she removed that and placed the new picture into it. On the frame, Mrs. Knight wrote 'My Beautiful Family' with Sharpie. Tears welled up in Mrs. Knight's eyes…

"Mom, you ok?"

Mrs. Knight nodded and grinned, "I have such an amazing family."

Mrs. Knight ran over to her children and hugged them, "I love you guys."

"I love you too, mom." Katie, Kendall, and Logan replied.

After eating breakfast, Katie got into her snow clothes and waddled over to Mrs. Knight…

"Can I go out into the snow, Mom?" Katie asked.

"Sure, Katie…be careful." Mrs. Knight answered.

Katie went out into the big piles of snow and climbed around until she saw her friends Samantha, Nicole, and Emily **(yes, let's all pretend I'm Katie's BFF :P)**.

Meanwhile, inside, Kendall started up the fireplace. Logan followed his friend in and sat next to him. Kendall and Logan both sat right in front of the fireplace. Logan clung to Kendall's chest and cuddled up next to his big brother. Kendall smiled at how Logan was snuggled up next to him. After about 20 minutes of listening to the crackle of the fire, Logan sat up.

"Kenny…I know it's gonna sound stupid, but…can we build a snowman?" Logan's cheeks become bright red.

"Sure…but why?" Kendall replied.

"Well…I've always wanted to, but I never got to as a kid." Logan sighed.

"Oh…well, you're going to now!" Kendall shot up from where he was sitting and ran to the closet.

Kendall dug around for a spare jacket, gloves, and boot. He found everything he needed so then he ran back over to Logan. He instructed the small raven haired boy to stand up. Kendall pulled the jacket onto his friend. He then put a hat onto Logan's head and pulled boots on. Lastly, Kendall helped Logan to put his tiny hands into gloves.

"Do you think you will be warm enough, buddy?" Kendall questioned.

"Yep, Kenny…thanks." Logan answered.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and headed towards the backyard door. The two ran back far into the near woods part of Kendall's yard. Logan didn't know where to start, so he began to make a big ball of snow when someone stopped him.

Logan gasped, "That's cold!"

Kendall stood behind Logan giggled. Logan bent down and made a snowball, then threw it right at his brother. Kendall and Logan went on for a while, throwing snowballs back and forth. Logan laughed with joy and happiness as his big brother played with him outside like they were little kids again. Kendall tackled Logan to the ground and started to tickle him. The two were having a blast.

"K-k…Kenny!" Logan panted.

Kendall got up from tickling his friend and smiled, "Now back to that snowman…"

Logan got up too and started to help Kendall make three big heaps of snow. The one on the bottom was the biggest, and then the next one was medium sized. The last was the smallest. Kendall got some rocks and made a face on the snowman, all except for the nose that he left bare. Logan used sticks to make arms.

"I'll be right back…" Kendall smirked as he ran back inside.

When Kendall came back he went up to Logan with an orange thing in his hand, "Here"

"What?" Logan looked confused.

"Give him a nose!" Kendall laughed.

Logan beamed and stuck the carrot into the snowman's face, "It looks perfect!"

Logan hugged Kendall nuzzling into his shirt, "Thanks for making this the best day ever, Kenny."

"No problem, baby brother." Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms and carried his tired out friend back inside.

**Sorry if it sucked, but I had to get that out hehe :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	67. Chapter 67

…**where do I start? BelAir Rush. Ugh, I was disappointed…not with the episode, I loved that…but with where everything is going. Obviously, Carlos is going to start dating a Jennifer…they've hinted at it too many times. Next, James is going to constantly flirt with Lucy, it's a no brainer. Jo is coming back, I've seen pics from future episodes. Lastly, Logan and Camille are back together. Don't get me wrong, I love Erin Sanders, she's such an inspiration and an amazing talent, but her, and all of the other girls in BTR are going to take over. They mind as well call it Big Time Girls from now on. I started to love BTR because of their friendship. Because of the way they bickered, but it was so adorable. Because of how smart and shy Logan was. Because James was in love with himself. Because Carlos wore his helmet all the time. Because Kendall was a fantastic leader. Because of the GUYS! Now the show is going to revolve around their relationships and love and all that :( I miss the old BTR and their friendship. When was the last time their friendship really showed? I wish the episodes were like they were in Season 1…am I the only one? What's your take on this? **

**Anyways, here is a short chapter (only because I'm super tired right now). James and Carlos will be present, don't worry LOL :)**

**Takes place the weekend after the snow day.**

"Movie Night!" Carlos cheered as he jumped onto the couch.

"Yay!" James added as he sat next to Carlos.

Kendall came running in from the kitchen with chips and soda, as he joined the others on the couch. Logan came downstairs in his pajamas and clung to Kendall like a magnet. James and Carlos were confused by how much Logan needed Kendall. They never needed Kendall that much…so why did Logan? Well, they didn't know the half of it…they didn't know about all the pain Logan suffered…but they did have common sense, and never once questioned Logan…except for this night…the night Carlos might have possibly forgot his common sense at home.

"Logan…do you love Kendall?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

Logan looked up, still hugging onto Kendall's shirt and nodded.

"Why?" Carlos questioned, "I love Kendall too, but I'm not like glued to him."

James motioned for Carlos to stop, but he didn't catch onto it at all. Carlos kept going.

"You act like you don't have parents or something." Carlos finished, not thinking anything of what he just said…Carlos didn't see a problem, he didn't know he was hurting Logan.

Logan's eyes filled with tears as he let go of Kendall and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. All that was heard were Logan's muffled sobs echoing from the room across the hall.

"What?" Carlos was confused.

"Logan doesn't have parents! His parents left him a long time ago, so my mom adopted him, and he's been hurt ever since!" Kendall cried.

"I-I didn't kn-know…I'm s-sorry."

"Wait…I'm confused…Logan's parents left him…why?" James asked.

"I don't know…he never opened up to me about that." Kendall sighed.

**That's it for now…**

**Carlos and James get closer with Logan in the next chap!**


	68. Chapter 68

**I've been wanting to update all day! Buuuut….I waited because I wanted this to be perfect, and my most perfectest (yes, I know it's not a word…if Logan was here he'd so correct me :P) ideas come at night! And here where I live it's night…sooooooo yup…I can feel it, this will be Kejaganlos (Kuh-jay-gan-los) Yes…yes…Kejaganlos…a word my best friend, Nicole came up with in the middle of math class…it's a funny story, really, but I'm not going to tell it, because I think I'm rambling now…maybe the next chapter ;)**

**Or now…**

**So Nicole sits near me in math (I think my math teacher was like hit on the head the day he decided to sit the two most chatty BFF's in the world together). Anyways, I was talking about Kogan while my math teacher was grading test. I finished the test early (yes, I'm Logan Mitchell in disguise...BLEEP BLAP BLOOP!) and Nicole was still working…but her, being her usual self, wasn't paying attention to the math, but to me being a spaz and going on and on about Kogan. She likes Jarlos though, so we were trying to think of a way to combine both…and soon after, Kejaganlos (Ke for Kendall, Ja for James, Gan for Logan, Los for Carlos) was born. We made up a meaning for it…it means when something is totally RAD and AWESOME it's KEJAGANLOS! We tried to get as many people as we could to say it in one day and we got 22! Even our teachers said it…wanna know how? Well Nicole and I (the queens of SPAZ) would like run up to teachers and other students and be like "KEJAGANLOS!" and then they would be like "What's Kejaganlos?" and we'd be like "YESSSSSS!" and then we'd run off. I know were so cool, yup :P anyways, there was my funny story, or at least a story I found funny but I'm sure most people didn't even read this and if they did they thought it was laaame ;P**

**Here is the actual story, no more rambling, promise…well sorta…not counting my goodbye and all that and the xoxo stuff :)**

**For real this time…here it is….**

Carlos felt his dark orbs fill with tears, "Wh-what did I d-do?"

"Nothing, Carlos, you didn't know…" Kendall assured.

"Shouldn't we go and make sure he is ok?" James asked.

Kendall nodded, "Just be gentle with him, guys."

Carlos and James got up and followed Kendall to the bathroom. Kendall knocked on the door…

"Wh-wh-what?" Logan whimpers.

"Logie Bear, can you let us in?" Kendall cooed.

Logan unlatched the hook of the lock and let the door swing open. He sat there with tears running down his pale face. His nose was runny and his knees were being hugged to his chest. Logan choked on his sobs as he sat there, leaning against the tub.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." Carlos sighed.

Logan looked up at Carlos, "It's o-ok…I-I kn-know you didn't me-mean it."

Carlos sat next to Logan and let the smaller boy cuddle up against him. James came onto the other side and snuggled up to Logan. The raven haired boy let out a small huff of air and squirmed to find a comfortable spot. He closed his eyes and squinted back tears…

"D-don't le-leave m-me." Logan whispered to Carlos and James.

Although Logan knew that those boys weren't leaving, he had some feeling inside him that told him to reassure everything. He felt like he always had to say that to make sure they wouldn't leave him. I guess it's just a trust thing…something about his parent's abandonment.

"We're not going anywhere, Logan." Carlos and James said in sync.

**I'm going to double update :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	69. Chapter 69

**Here ya go :)**

James picked Logan up and carried the small boy back to the couch. Logan still was clingy towards Kendall, but he was warming up to James and Carlos. Kendall and James each sat on one side of Logan, and Carlos sat leaning against the couch right in front of Logan's feet. Logan felt so warm and happy right next to his family cuddled up and cozy. Kendall hit play on the movie. As it started up Logan began to feel extremely nervous. He watched as the main character walked through an old abandon house and came to a huge door. The character opened it up and fell down the staircase, landing in a dirty basement. Too many memories came back to Logan's mind…he yelped out into tears and buried his head into Kendall's chest, sobbing hard and shivering immensely.

Carlos jumped up and turned towards his friend, "What's wrong, Logan?"

Logan just looked up and shook his head, crying even harder. Sobs made Logan cough, which lead to a violent gag.

"Logan, why are you crying?" James pat Logan's back in a calming way.

Kendall hugged his brother, "Logie, relax…shhhh…shhhh…."

Logan finally caught his breathe. He sat there with a tear stained face and a shaking body. He was scared and nervous…lost…confused…and most of all hurt by scarring memories.

"What happened?" Kendall finally asked in a soft voice.

"M-my…m-my…th-they…an-and…" Logan didn't know where to start; he was overwhelmed and too saddened by everything.

"Logan calm down and tell us what's going on." Carlos added.

"T-t-the m-movie s-scared m-m-me, b-b-because…b-because…" Logan burst back into those harsh sobs from before.

Kendall was worried for his brother; it hurt him to see Logan like this. He wasn't sure what Logan was going to say, but all he knew was it was something big…that worried Kendall even more. James and Carlos were just as nervous as Kendall…they had never seen someone cry so much before in their lives.

"M-m-my…m-my p-parent wo-would…th-they, th-they w-would l-l-lock m-me in-in t-the b-a-basement…a-and th-there was n-no lig-light o-or an-anything an-and i-it w-was s-scary a-and…" Logan cried.

Kendal, James, and Carlos all hugged onto Logan and tried to calm him down, "Logie, it's ok…were here."

Logan's crying ceased. He still sniffled and tried to steady his breathing, but now he was smiling…

"Y-you g-guys are h-here…I-I f-feel a-a little be-better." Logan hugged his friends tighter.

Kendall looked at his other friends and they all smiled. Logan was such a strange person…but I guess the saying 'all you need is a little love' is very true to Logan. If he's loved, then he feels safer, happier, better. He knew that Carlos and James were going to be there for him just like Kendall was. He felt so much better now.

**So for all the fans that are happy to see James and Carlos in the story now…what should happen that brings them closer to Logan? Any requests? :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	70. Chapter 70

**Happy Birthday, Logan!**

**Ok, I know it's not really his birthday…I think I'd know if it was…I mean come on, I even know what TIME he was born at *gives creepy stare* :P sooo…yeah…Logan "Mitchell's" birthday is today…erm, or not today…it' October 18****th****…at least that's what I saw on the wiki page for BTR a while ago. I wanted to stick with that date since I saw it on the site, so let's pretend like it's October in my story now. I know there was a snow storm, but I mean they live in Minnesota, stranger things have happened :)**

**Here ya go…an anonymous person requested some 'Big Time Love' towards the Knight's and Logan, and that's what y'all are getting haha :) I'm taking all of the requests and putting them into chapters now, so be patient for yours :) **

***let's pretend that Kendall knew about Logan's birthday, but Logan didn't know that Kendall knew***

Logan woke up and glanced at the calendar that was hanging beside his bed. October 18th. Logan's birthday. Just a normal day to him. The last time Logan celebrated his birthday was way back when he was 8…after that, his birthday was just a day. A remind of the day he was born, a day even Logan himself wished never came at times.

Logan rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs. Mrs. Knight stood by the oven with French Toast being cooked. Kendall ran up to Logan and hugged him instantly when he saw the small raven haired boy entered the room.

"What?" Logan laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" Kendall cheered.

"H-how did you know?"

"I saw an alert on your phone." Kendall grinned.

Logan smiled brightly, "Thanks."

"Why?"

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in ages…so this will be nice…thanks, Kenny."

Kendall just kissed his brother on the forehead, and instructed for him to sit down at the table. Logan ate breakfast, his favorite breakfast, and then thanked the family again for being so nice. Logan expected this to be it…he never thought birthdays were more than just congratulating someone on that special time…he didn't know that the Knight's had been planning a whole day just for him.

"Go get dressed boys." Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

Kendall smirked, "It's a super special birthday surprise."

Logan giggled, "Really? You didn't have to…"

"Of course I did, Logie, you're my brother." Kendall replied.

Logan dashed upstairs and got on his jeans and then grabbed a black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt Logan wore a light blue cardigan. He completed the look with his converse. Kendall wore a red plaid shirt and dark jean. He added Vans and a beanie to the outfit. Mrs. Knight got dressed as well and after that, the three were in the car, driving to Logan's surprise.

Logan looked at Mrs. Knight, "Where are we going?" He asked eagerly, like a little kid.

"It's a surprise, Logie." She beamed.

Logan laughed, "I can't wait to see what it is. Thanks guys, thanks soo sooo sooooo much!"

"Don't mention it." Kendall grinned.

The car finally pulled into a long drive way that led up to a big building with the words "Science Museum of Minnesota". Logan's eyes lit up…he had wanted to go to that museum even since he was little. He asked his parents a few times, but naturally they never pulled through and brought him.

"THANK YOU!" Logan yelled with pure joy, "Thank you soo much!"

When they got out of the car Logan gave Kendall and Mrs. Knight the biggest group hug ever, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'm glad you're happy, sweetie." Mrs. Knight smiled.

Logan held onto Kendall's hand, "This is going to be amazing!"

"I know, it looks pretty cool!" Kendall agreed, despite the fact he hated science, he figured he should play along and not ruin Logan's excitement.

Logan ran inside with Kendall by his side. They were greeted with huge experiments and different machines. Logan was in awe by everything. Kendall giggled at how his little brother would 'oooh' and 'ahhh' at everything they passed as the three made their way through the museum. Logan explored through everything asked about a million questions to the people by each exhibit, but all that matter was how much fun he was having.

At dinner time, Mrs. Knight and her son's had finally finished looking through everything, so they decided to head home.

"I had the best day every, thank you so much!"

"I'm so glad you enjoyed your birthday, Logie." Mrs. Knight replied with a smile.

Once back at home, Mrs. Knight made dinner for her family, all except Katie, who was at a sleepover that night. The whole entire time, while they were eating, Logan went on about all the new facts he learned that day. Mrs. Knight and Kendall, were bored out of their minds, but smiled and nodded to everything Logan brought up. Occasionally, Kendall would ask a question, so Logan would think that he was paying attention.

"I'll be right back." Kendall smirked.

Kendall ran upstairs and reached under his bed, grabbing at a big square wrapped item. He went back downstairs and told Logan to close his eyes. Logan did what he was asked, and felt as the object was placed into his hands.

Logan opened his eyes and saw the present.

"Open it!" Kendall cheered.

Logan opened the gift to see the new medical book that he wanted. He had the other two, and once he heard the third came out, he wished so badly that he could have it…but felt too embarrassed to ask for it himself. I guess Kendall overheard him bring it up…

"I can't have this." Logan sighed.

"Why?" Kendall pouted.

"You guys already took me out today…I feel bad excepting the book." Logan replied.

"Logan…don't be stupid." Kendall smiled, "I really WANT you to have, please…"

Logan laughed a little, "Thanks…thanks so very much, Kenny…I love you."

Logan hugged his brother, feeling the warm welcoming embrace of a family member. That was by far the most wonderful birthday Logan had ever experienced…he was so lucky to have Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Kendall in his life.

**Cute? I feel like really confident with this one haha :) feel free to request, I'm always open to those!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	71. Chapter 71

**This one won't be a request (well, it kinda is…more of a suggestion than a request), but I am going to still use the requests…I just am waiting for the writer's block, then I'll use them to get me out of it haha :)**

Knowing that your parents don't love you is a big thing for someone so young to handle. Logan lied in his bed after a fun filled birthday feeling like he was going to be sick. Despite all of the joy that was brought that day, Logan still felt upset…birthdays would bring back memories. Remembrances of waking up on that day and coming downstairs…asking his parents if they knew what day it was, and getting a response of "a day we wished never came." year after year. Logan would say that to himself as the time passed, and each time he'd say that, it left a hole in his heart.

Logan couldn't sleep with all of this on his mind. He rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs to hear giggling. He turned the light on quickly with fear and nervousness. When the light flicked on he saw Katie and two other girls on the ground with sleeping bags.

"How did you get here?" Logan narrowed his eyebrows.

"We got bored at Nicole's and came here instead!" Katie smiled.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"Oh that's my big brother, Logan." Katie beamed as she got up and gave Logan a big bear hug.

Logan accepted it…ever since the Knight's took him in, he had grown to love hugs.

"Play with us Logan!" Katie laughed, "Pleeeease!"

Logan sat down on the couch, "Well, it's not like I was planning on sleeping anyways…"

"Yay!" Emily, Nicole, and Katie all gave Logan a hug now and sat next to him on the couch.

Logan felt so loved at this moment.

"I know what to do!" Nicole finally decided, "Logan close your eyes."

Logan shut his eyes tightly, "ok…"

Nicole ran across the room to her bag and look out lipstick. She came back over to Logan and saw how Emily and Katie burst out into hysterics. Nicole smeared the bright neon red color across Logan's lips and then told him to open his eyes.

Logan opened his eyes this time and looked in the mirror on the wall, "Uh…thanks?" He chuckled.

"That's a new look, Logie…" Logan heard Kendall's voice from behind him.

"I…uhh…this…um…yeah…well…" Logan stuttered.

"Logie made us give him a makeover!" Katie teased.

"I didn't!" Logan's face became red.

"Don't worry, Loges, you look just adorable with red lips." Kendall smiled.

"Picture?" Emily snickered as she took her phone out.

"Ah, what the heck!" Logan flashed a huge smile with his tinted red mouth as Emily snapped a few pics of him.

Mrs. Knight came down the stairs, "I'm not even going to ask." Mrs. Knight looked over a Katie who let out a nervous giggle.

"Wow, Logan…I never noticed this, but you have really red lips!" Mrs. Knight discovered.

"Yeah, 'cause he is totally NOT wearing lipstick." Katie laughed.

"Huh?" Mrs. Knight was confused.

"Long story." Logan sighed.

**I'm not sure if this was as fluffy as planned, but I'm going to try and make some more Katie and Logan fluff chapters later on :) oh and BTW the Katie and Logan fluff was requested by CelestialSonata7 :)**

**As I've said before, I'm always open to requests!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hii :) woo hoo! I think my mom is getting me BTR tickets for my birthday…not sure just yet, but I'm hoping. She asked me to show her the site to get them and the prices…then she said she'd think about it…crossing my fingers :) Also, I'm going to date all of my post from now on so you know what day it is in the story. This is the day after Logie's birthday, soo….**

_October 19__th_

Logan spent hours scrubbing off the makeup that the girls tried to slather onto his face. Yeah, they were using him like a Barbie Doll, but whatever, it was hilarious! At 1AM, the girls were exhausted and finally fell asleep. Logan and Kendall were about to go upstairs, until Kendall noticed something. Logan was thinking, he was in a deep thought, and not a good one; Kendall could tell.

"Logie Bear, you ok?" Kendall rubbed Logan's shoulder sympathetically as they stood on the first step.

Logan was done hiding everything inside…it never benefited him, "No, Kenny." Logan choked back a sob.

"What's wrong?" Kendall cooed.

"M-my parents…" Logan began, "I know it's stupid, but they'd always say my birthday was a day they wished never came…and w-well, I-I don't know, s-sometimes I t-think that too."

"Loges, get your jacket." Kendall said quickly.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you where my dad would take me before the divorce. Whenever I was sad or angry or worried it'd help." Kendall answered as he got his coat on and grabbed his duffel bag.

Logan got his jacket on and followed Kendall out the door. The two walked around the block until they made it to a huge frozen pond. Kendall took his skates out of the bag and gave Logan an extra pair. Kendall held Logan's hand and made his way onto the ice. Logan stumbled a few times over his feet…he hadn't skated in years. Kendall kept Logan tight to his body, making sure his brother wouldn't fall down.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Logan smiled.

"Look." Kendall pointed at the sky.

The two were right in the middle of the frozen pond. Logan was resting in Kendall's arms safely. They looked up at the sky to see a star…just one. The star shone so bright it was nearly blinding.

"It's lucky." Kendall grinned.

"Really?" Logan questioned.

"Yep…it helps, it really does." Kendall assured.

Logan nuzzled closer to Kendall, "It's beautiful."

Kendall brushed Logan's hair out of his eyes and kissed his little brother's forehead. Logan felt a little better now; he wasn't as worried or anxious…maybe that star was really a lucky one.

**Haha, gonna probably update again later, but don't hold me to it :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	73. Chapter 73

**My computer screen just got all creepy looking for some reason…it's like neon colored and really bright. Weird…**

**Ooh it changed back to normal! Yay!**

_October 20__th __(Morning)_

Logan got up early to get ready for school. His heart pounded out of his chest. School. The small raven haired boy loved that place, yet he hated it at the same time. Kendall came into the room while Logan was brushing his teeth. Kendall got into the shower, while Logan went back to his room to get dressed. Logan put on his green sweater vest and dark jeans with his usual converse. He then went back to the bathroom to do his hair when he saw Kendall come out of the shower.

"Whoooaaa…dude." Logan gasped.

"What?"

Logan pointed to the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendall screamed, staring at his puffy red face in the mirror.

"Did you use anything different in the shower?" Logan asked in a doctor-like voice.

"Just this soap." Kendall picked up the pink bar and handed it to Logan.

Logan lifted the soap to his nose, "Are you allergic to strawberries?"

Kendall nodded.

"Well, I'm almost positive you had a reaction from that, but I'd check with mom." Logan smiled.

"Thanks, Logie." Kendall grinned.

"No prob." Logan beamed, making his way downstairs.

Mrs. Knight made Kendall stay home, so that left Logan alone at school. He'd have nobody…wait…

"LOGAN!" Carlos ran down the street and nearly made Logan topple over.

Carlos stood there squeezing Logan in a tight hug. James ran down and joined the hug.

"Kendall texted us." James said, "Were going to look out for you today."

Logan tried hard to smile, "Thanks."

He hated feeling like a weak person. Logan didn't like the sound of them 'looking out for him'; despite the fact he knew he needed them to. It was a nice gesture, so Logan didn't get mad of anything.

Logan entered the school and made his way down the hallways and then to his locker. He was cut off by Drake, eyeballing him with anger.

"Get out of my way, loser." Drake shoved Logan really hard.

Logan tried hard to not look stupid, but failed when he subconsciously let out a whimper. Drake snickered and pushed him again.

"Awh, are you upset that I pushed you, loser?" Drake teased.

"You just don't learn do you?" James said from behind Drake.

"Looks like we are going to have to teach you another lesson, jerk." Carlos added.

"Ohh…I'm soooo scared." Drake chuckled sarcastically.

James and Carlos both pinned Drake to the ground. Carlos threw a punch to his chest, while James kneed him in the gut.

"Get off of me!" Drake screamed.

"Then leave Logan alone!" James retorted.

"Or else." Carlos shouted.

Drake pushed James and Carlos off of him and got up, grunting. He smashed through people and stomped down the hallway growling with pure rage.

James and Carlos walked over to Logan and made sure he was ok, "You ok, buddy?"

Logan nodded, "T-thanks guys."

"You sound a little winded." Carlos noticed.

"I-It's nothing, he j-just pushed me really hard." Logan answered.

James dug around in his pockets and then finally handed Logan his inhaler, "Kendall gave it to me before we ran into you this morning, he said you forgot it and wanted to make sure someone had it, you know, just in case."

"T-thanks." Logan panted.

Logan breathed in the mist that came out of the small device for a second, and then put it into his jacket pocket.

"Kendall really cares about you, man." Carlos grinned, "And just know that we do too."

Logan smiled, "I know y'all do…thanks a million. It's hard to understand, but I need people in my life like you guys…it's what keeps me sane."

Carlos and James didn't really understand what Logan meant. Maybe something like he needed extra help or something…no, more like extra love. Anyone else would feel happy if they got a hug for no reason, but Logan…he'd be crying tears of joy. Love; it's like a reassurance that he has a place in this world…it makes Logan feel wanted by his friends and family. The smallest things, like handing him his inhaler when he was out of breathe, those little things, normal thing, things that nice people do…those things mean the world to Logan. Each one of those things fill a tiny spot in the hole in Logan's heart. Each one of those things slowly erase his parent's actions. Each one of those things make it better, they dry the tears, they bring happiness to the small raven haired boy.

**I liked the ending haha :) I felt my last chapter was sweet…what about you? Haha :) thanks for reading, guy!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	74. Chapter 74

**Hi! :) I don't have much to say for once…sooo yeah…enjoy the chapter :) requested by a guest.**

_October 20__th__ (afternoon)_

"Carlitos, Jamie!" Logan cheered running down the school hallways as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"What is it, buddy?" James asked.

Logan just smiled brightly and presented his test to the boys.

"That's awesome, Logie!" Carlos hugged Logan.

Despite the fact that Logan had always gotten good grades, he never had anyone to show them to. He was thrilled to see that James and Carlos liked the fact that he got a 100.

"I want to show Kenny! I'm excited." Logan giggled.

"Well, we want to check in on him anyways, so why don't we all walk home together?" James suggested.

Carlos and Logan nodded eagerly. James took both their hands and then the three headed out the school. They made their way up the block, and Logan couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He wanted Kendall to be proud of him.

"Kenny!" Logan called from downstairs once he and his friends entered the house.

"Yeah, Loges?" Kendall came downstairs. His rash was beginning to go away, and his face wasn't as swollen either.

"Look, Kenny, look! Are you proud, Kenny? Are you going to hang it up on the fridge?" Logan was thrown into the past for a few minutes. He remembered doing this, saying those exact words to his mother and father. Every time he did that, they'd shoo him away…Logan was yearning for someone to finally be proud of his hard work.

"Logie Bear!" Kendall gasped, pulling the smaller boy in for a hug, "That's amazing! I'm so proud! Yes, I'll totally hang it up."

Logan snuggled up against Kendall and laughed, "Thanks, Kenny, I love you."

"I love you too, bud." Kendall beamed as he made his way to the refrigerator and hung up the test.

Logan looked at it, he felt happy for himself. He wanted to tell Mrs. Knight now. Logan literally felt 6 years old again.

"I'm gonna go tell mommy." Logan grinned.

Kendall nodded, "Ok, Logie." Logan dashed upstairs.

Meanwhile…

"So, how was he?" Kendall questioned.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Was he ok without me around?" Kendall was concerned.

"He was fine…we helped him out. Drake pushed him a few times, so we scared that jackass away." James continued.

"Good, I'm glad you guys were there for him…he needs people like that around him." Kendall smiled.

"We love helping him out, so it's no problem." Carlos answered.

**I'm doing more of the requests later :) I have acting camp tomorrow, and it's early, so I won't be up as late…I'll try to update as much as possible though until I'm going to go to be.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	75. Chapter 75

**HEY! I'm soooooooooo excited! I have my first day of Acting Camp today :) ya know what that means? I actually do have something to do with my life! Yay! No, I'm just kidding, don't worry, I have a life…writing IS my life, sooo…nah hahaha I do other things too, but writing always comes first. **

**Acting Camp is this camp (well, duh) and well…uh…yeah, you act haha, and sing and dance….it's more of a Musical Theatre thing than anything else, actually. All that matters is I am like freaking out with excitement! **

**I have to leave for Camp in like 10 minutes, but I just HAD to update, so this will be short, but fluffy none the less :P**

"Mommy!" Logan called over to Mrs. Knight, "Mommy, guess what!"

Mrs. Knight beamed at the fact her son was so happy. She rarely seemed to see him like that, so the rare times when he was grinning and laughing with joy, she most definitely was going to play along, no matter the reason.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight glanced over at the paper in Logan's hands, "Did you get a 100?"

Logan nodded with excitement.

"That's awesome, Logie! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Knight hugged her son.

"Really?" Logan's puppy dog eyes were so adorable at this point.

"Yes, 'Bear…you should be proud of yourself too." Mrs. Knight smiled.

Logan blushed from hearing the nickname, Kendall had been the only one who ever called that, but Logan didn't mind adding 'Mrs. Knight' to the list.

"I am." Logan added.

**Short, I know I know…I'll be back later. **

**Peace out PEOPLE! Wish me luck at camp!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	76. Chapter 76

**I'm really sorry for the false alarm…I just had a lot on my mind and I decided to take the easy way out instead of tackling the subject. Thanks to winterschild11 I am still going to write on here. **

**I know it's stupid to have just left and then come back, but I can't imagine my life without writing, and I'm so glad winterschild11 helped me to realize that. I also talked to my parents and they respect my opinion on my writing now.**

**I'm making my own decision to stay here since this place is my life and I can't just leave it behind. I hope some of you are happy that I'm back LOL, I know it feels great to be back, I remembered the whole afternoon I was like on and off with crying because I was worried about what would happen…but everything is going to work out, I am sure of it, because I will make it work. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been here through it all :) I love you all so much! **

Logan sat on his bed holding his phone in his hand. Suddenly a message popped up. Logan never really got any texts…who was it? Probably James or Carlos; maybe even Kendall if he was too lazy to actually get Logan from downstairs. Logan opened the text and nearly passed out…

_Watch it, loser…I'm after you. The next time you step foot in our school, I'm going to beat the crap outta you. Tell anyone and you are dead, got it?_

_-Drake_

Logan gulped, feeling a little sick. He didn't want to go to school the next day. Kendall would help though…so would Carlos and James. Logan rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs to where Kendall sat on the couch watching TV.

"K-Kenny…"

**Short, and stupid…I know haha…just happy to be back, though I was only gone for like a few hours…well you know what I mean :) love you all!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY :D**


	77. Chapter 77

**Hi! Updating :) have you heard the song 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City? I LOVE it! It's a song I'm highlighted in during a play I'm playing a part in :P so excited! **

Logan didn't speak he just pulled the phone out and pulled up the text to show Kendall. His brother looked concerned…

"I'm telling mom." Kendall said in a mature voice.

"No!" Logan cried, "She'll tell the principal and then the bullying will get worse!"

"Logan, this is serious! They are sending you threat messages!" Kendall argued.

"Kenny, you don't understand!" Logan sobbed, "I've t-tried to tell b-before at my o-old school b-but things al-always got worse a-after."

"Logan, they will help you!" Kendall pleaded.

"No they won't." Logan sniffled.

On the insides, Kendall was very mad at Logan, but something told him that yelling wouldn't result in anything but problems. Why couldn't Logan just do what was right? He had to tell someone or something bad was going to happen. The rest of the night Logan and Kendall barely said a word. Logan was so nervous; he was about to like pass out in front of everyone. He felt like people were watching him. The next morning Logan got up early, hoping he could get to school before everyone and avoid the problem for a while. As he walked down the street he felt so 'out there' like he had no one to protect him.

"Yo! Loser!" Logan heard from behind him.

His stomach dropped…Logan was lucky he didn't lean over and throw up. He was scared out of his skin…it was Drake…what was he going to do to him? Logan turned around slowly to see he guessed correct. Drake and 7 other jocks stood behind him…oh this was bad…real bad. He was up so early that James, Carlos, and Kendall all weren't anywhere near where he was.

Drake pulled out rope from behind him. His friends all laughed at how afraid Logan looked…next he grabbed Logan's arms and began to tie them up…

"Stop!" Logan blurted out, "Just go away!"

"Feeling brave today?" The guy next to Drake snickered as he picked Logan up and held the squirming boy out so Drake cold tie up his legs. Logan tried to kick his way out…what was happening?

Drake and his friends dragged Logan over to near where the lake was.

"This will make everyone else's lives a whole lot better, loser…" Drake pushed Logan closer to the edge.

"Ple-ase…don't…" Logan's voice cracked…he was going to drown…was there really any other option?

**Short, sorry…I have a rehearsal tomorrow at 8 and the place is an hour away…adding time to get ready I need to wake up at 6AM, so sleep seems like the legit thing to get now hahaha :) love you guys! thanks for the support, I'm back because of all you guys so thank you!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	78. Chapter 78

**Heeey! I just got back from rehearsal, so here I am! I'm going shopping later, so I'll try to update a few times before I go out :)**

Logan tried to inch back from the edge of the lake, but the jocks continued to push him…further, and further…

"Stop!" He yelled for his life. Oh gosh…he was going to drown…

"Do you think that's really going to help?" A guy mocked Logan.

"Pl-ease…" Logan struggled to breathe, let alone speak.

His whole world stopped for a moment. 20 seconds. It only would take 20 seconds before he'd sink and die, if thrown in the water. He was inches…minutes…so close, to his death. He was tied up, there was no way to run or defend himself. The jocks took his phone. No one to call. He wouldn't even be able to say goodbye. Tears pooled in Logan's eyes. Was he really that worthless? So useless that he had a group of people who wanted to drown him.

Meanwhile, Kendall was just waking up. In his mind it was a normal day…his friend was fine…he wasn't losing him. Logan was alive…he was staying that way in Kendall's head. The blonde made his way to Logan's room to wake up his friend.

"Lo…" Kendall noticed the bed was empty, "Logan?"

Kendall looked all around the house, to see that Logan was nowhere in sight. Kendall didn't even think he dashed out of the house and searched around the yard…still no Logan.

"Please stop…stop…p-lease…" Kendall heard coming faintly from down the street.

He followed the noise. Kendall finally made it to the scene and was shocked. Absolutely shocked out of his mind. He stood right behind a group of people. Logan tied up. He stood by a nearly frozen lake. Only the thinnest layer of ice lightly coated the surface of the frigid water. Suddenly, the shock disappeared an went into panic as he saw Drake push his little brother far…too far. Too late. Was Kendall going to be too late? Still being in his pajamas, Kendall dashed to the water and jumped in, diving down, ignoring the temperature of the water. Kendall caught grasp of Logan and swam back up. He held Logan in his arms, soaking wet. The first thing he did was check the smaller boy's pulse before placing Logan down on the ground.

This time Kendall didn't fight. It was time to end this, for good. Kendall took out his phone, punching '911' into the keypad…

Logan was out for a while; the police were worried he wouldn't make it. When he did wake up; he saw ambulances and police cars. The light was hurting his eyes…he was cold…and confused. Kendall was there, but he was far away. The blonde finally spotted Logan, and walked over to him, kneeling down.

"How you doing, buddy?" Kendall cooed, tears pouring from his eyes.

"K-kenny, don't cry." Logan felt bad. Why was Kendall upset?

Logan never saw Kendall cry before. Kendall was always his rock…the strong one. Why was he crying? Logan felt tears coming now too. He felt sick and cold and he was still really confused.

"Logan, do you remember what happened?"

Logan nodded. He felt ashamed.

"It's my fault." Logan sighed.

"Don't ever say that! They tried to kill you, Logan! How is that your fault?" Kendall scolded.

Logan just shrugged, "I'm just scared, Kendall…"

"I know, you have every right to be scared now…aren't you mad at the jocks?"

"No…people make mistakes. I'm sad, but it doesn't feel right being angry…" Logan's eyes leaked with tears this time. He truly was scared.

Kendall smiled and rubbed Logan's shoulder. His little brother had always been so forgiving. He forgave his parents for neglecting him, he forgave anyone who bullied him, and he even forgave the people who tried killing him. Logan was too nice of a person to have lived through all of this. Why did the nice ones have to deal with this kind of stuff?

"I know, Bear…I know…" Kendall hugged Logan tightly, letting his brother nuzzle his head into his chest.

Kendall brushed Logan's hair out from his eyes and stroked his back carefully, trying to calm down the crying boy.

"Do you feel ok? Is anything bothering you physically?"

Logan nodded as he tried to steady his breathing, "I hit my arm when I got pushed, and my chest hurts. I think it's because I swallowed a lot of water." Logan tried to hold it together and not break down like before.

Kendall called over a paramedic who discovered the huge cut in Logan's arm. He wrapped it up with gauze to make sure it was covered. Mrs. Knight made her way down to the scene with James and Carlos who were in hysteria, sobbing like crazy.

"Don't worry, he's ok…" Kendall assured.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight was crying now too.

When she got a call from the police saying that her son almost drowned and was barely holding on, her heart sank. You could have said Mrs. Knight died a little bit herself.

"Drake and his friends tried to drown Logan, but he's ok now…"

"What about Drake, please tell me someone stopped him?" James questioned.

"The police took him and his friends away…they handled that."

Carlos looked concerned, "Where is Logie?"

"He's sitting inside the ambulance, they said he probably won't have to go to the hospital, but they want to check him just in case." Kendall replied.

**Dramatic. Haha :) thanks for reading, everyone!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	79. Chapter 79

**I don't really have anything to say….LOL :)**

"Logan!" Carlos came running down path to where the ambulance was.

"Are you Kendall?" The medic asked.

"No, but this is." Carlos pulled Kendall over.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Can you go in there and help us out…Logan is having trouble breathing, and he said you can help." The doctor responded.

Kendall nodded and smiled, he always felt so warm and fuzzy whenever Logan needed him around. He walked into the truck and sat next to Logan.

"You ok, buddy?" Kendall rubbed Logan's back.

Logan shook his head and coughed.

Kendall caught grasp of Logan's hands, "Ok, here…breath with me…in…out…in…out."

Logan breathed heavily in and out with his friend by his side, "T-t-thanks" Logan panted as he pulled the little blanket he had wrapped around his tiny body tighter to his skin.

"I think you can take him home now…just keep him warm and let him rest." The paramedic instructed.

Kendall scooped Logan up bridal style and got out of the ambulance. He carried Logan down the street and back to their house. Mrs. Knight stayed at the scene while Carlos and James followed Kendall back to his house. Kendall brought Logan into the bathroom to get him dried up. James and Carlos helped to find Logan warm clothes to wear, and they all got him dressed.

"Better, Logie?" James questioned.

Logan nodded, "I'm s-still a l-little c-cold…"

Kendall went to go and get a whole bunch of quilts for his little brother. Logan lied down in bed as James, Carlos, and Kendall placed about 4 blankets over him. Logan snuggled under them. His eyes blinked shut shortly after.

James, Carlos, and Kendall all went into the hallway. Carlos and James were worried, but Kendall was the most. The two had never seen Kendall lose it…but I mean, there is a first for everything. Kendall just burst out into sobs. His face became red with anger, matching the evil glare his eyes were showing. Kendall couldn't hold this in any longer. He threw a hard punch to the wall, causing the wood and paint to crack, leaving a big dent where his fist was thrown at.

"Kendall, calm down!" James grabbed Kendall's arms and pulled them back.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kendall shrieked.

"Dude, Logan's ok; relax." Carlos added.

"Shut up!" Kendall screamed, "He is NOT ok! It's not ok at all!"

"What's not ok? He's safe and sound in his bed." James replied.

"Everything is wrong! They tried to kill him! KILL HIM! What did Logan ever do to deserve that? NOTHING…Logan has just been himself, and the world hasn't been fair to him at all! He was stuck with stupid parents who neglected him all of his life, bullies, and now people trying to kill him. I mean come on! Who deserves that? No one does! So wh-why d-does L-Logan ha-have to deal with-with-with…" Kendall coughed a few times, choking back more sobs that came.

"Kendall! Relax, I get it…I get why you're so pissed…we are too." Carlos tried to stay calm himself.

Kendall didn't say anything else; he just leaned against the wall and slide down into a sitting position, hugging his knees to his chest, crying even more than before. Kendall never cried…ever…

**Hope you guys liked the breakdown! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	80. Chapter 80

**Wow! I'm up to 299 reviews, already? You guys are the best! Who will be the person to give me my 300****th**** review? Hmm…**

The screaming and fighting going on between Kendall, Carlos, and James was cut off with the faint sound of a sneeze.

"Logan!" They all yelled, "We forgot about Logan!"

The three boys crashed through Logan's room and pushed the door open. Logan was now sitting up and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, buddy…you ok?" Carlos cooed.

"I-is Kenny, ok?" Logan was more worried for his friend than himself.

"He's just cooling off a bit." James said in a soft voice, "How are you doing?"

Logan just shrugged.

James' instincts kicked in as he put the back of his hand onto Logan's sweaty forehead.

"He's warm." James stated.

Kendall finally pulled it together when he heard what James said, "I'm going to go and get a thermometer guys."

"Is anything bothering you, Logie?" Carlos questioned.

"My throat hurts a little…"

"Probably just a cold, but let's check to be safe." Kendall came back with the thermometer.

"99.3" Carlos read out loud, "Get some rest, Logie, you'll feel better tomorrow.

The rest of the night James, Carlos, and Kendall stayed in Logan's room. Logan slept most of the night, only waking up a few times due to the sore throat. The next morning Kendall woke up really early…at about 5:00AM actually. Kendall was worried, so he woke up a few times that morning just to take Logan's temperature…at around 8 it was up at 100.2, Kendall got even more nervous.

"Loges…you feeling ok?" Kendall felt the heat radiating off of Logan's blankets.

Logan meekly shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts." Logan moaned, burying his face deeper into the covers.

"Does your throat still hurt?"

Logan nodded, "A lot."

"I'm going to go and get you more water."

Kendall came back up later on with a glass filled with water. He handed it to Logan who went to take a sip, but then handed the cup back to Kendall.

"My throat hurts when I drink it." Logan said in a raspy voice, tears streaming down his face.

"Poor baby." Kendall sighed as he sat next to Logan and began to rub his stomach.

Logan's pale little body snuggled up next to Kendall for more warmth. Kendall placed a gentle kiss onto the raven haired boy's forehead. Logan smiled and continued to cuddle up against his big brother. Logan's shirt began to get tangled from Kendall rubbing it, so the older blonde boy lifted up Logan's shirt. He continued to rub, since it appeared to make the pain in Logan's abdomen not as bad. Kendall lifted the shirt up even further to see red all over Logan's chest. Kendall was nervous about touching it, but did so anyways. It felt hard and sandpapery. Logan shivered violently in Kendall's arms all morning. They just lied there. Kendall was worried for Logan…that rash looked weird, and Kendall was nervous it might have been something bad. His mom had to go somewhere for Katie, so it was just him, James, and Carlos.

"How is he?" James asked, standing up.

"Ok, I guess. His stomach hurts and so does his throat…and look." Kendall rolled up Logan's shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos gasped.

"Guys, it doesn't even itch." Logan sighed, "Please don't worry."

"You're shaking like crazy, Logan! That's not normal."

"I can stop." Logan pouted,

"Then stop…"

The chills kept coming as Logan struggled to stop even for a second. Tears rolled down Logan's pale cheeks.

"Relax, Logie Bear…" Kendall stroked Logan's hair.

Logan hugged Kendall, "It hurts K-enny." Logan's voice sounded severely raw and dry.

"Shhh…" Kendall soothed, "I'm going to go and get you some Nyquip, buddy."

Logan's face grew sad as he put his arms out, "Take me with you, don't leave me."

James and Carlos should have been offended, but, I mean…Kendall was like Logan's father, and they couldn't take that away or break them apart…they didn't mind it. They were there to help when needed.

Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms around his brother's neck.

**Good?**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	81. Chapter 81

**Hi :) haha…that's about it…oh and…307? WOW! Yay! You guys rock! Woo hoo!**

Kendall sat Logan down on the table and opened up the cabinets, searching for the bottle of Nyquip. Once he found it, he poured the amount he needed to give to Logan and handed the cup to his brother. Logan cringed.

"There's a lot, Kenny."

"It'll make you feel better." Kendall smiled.

Logan sighed as he drank the medicine. He still sat on the table afterwards, drooping his arms and slouching. Logan then wrapped his arms around his stomach, grabbing at his elbows.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel achy..." Logan whimpered.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Kendall placed a kiss onto Logan's forehead, "Want me to carry you back to bed?"

Logan nodded weakly, putting his arms back out and wrapping himself around Kendall, so he could be carried upstairs.

"Will the medicine make my head ache go away too?" Logan felt tears coming, "I feel really icky Kendall."

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair, "It'll go away soon…get some rest."

Kendall, Carlos, and James all got up to leave Logan so he could sleep…

"Don't leave me!" Logan sobbed, "Please."

The three boys grinned as they sat beside Logan's bed. Logan beamed and snuggled under the covers. He fidgeted a lot, trying to get comfortable.

"You ok?" Carlos questioned.

Logan shook his head, tears pouring from his eyes, "N-no."

"What is it?" James questioned.

"I-I f-feel r-really b-b-bad…." Logan cried.

"You have to be more specific, Logie Bear…" Kendall cooed.

"I-I fe-feel like I'm g-gonna b-be sick." Logan wept.

Kendall got up and went into the bathroom. He opened up the draw under the sink and took out an old bucket. He then came back to where his little brother was lying down and handed him the pail.

Logan sat up and stared down at the bottom on the bucket, dry heaving a few times before bringing up whatever he had eaten the day before. Logan gagged a couple more times after that, but didn't puke again. He spat into the bucket and then placed it on the ground.

"S-sorry…" Logan groaned.

"It's ok…are you done, buddy?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "I-I think."

"Ok, I'm going to go and wash this out for you, Logie." Kendall suggested, leaving a totally grossed out Carlos and James with Logan.

Logan moaned wrapping his skinny arms around his stomach and lying back down. He just wanted to disappear…Logan hated throwing up…let alone do it in front of his friends. He could still feel his stomach churning, and could tell that what he said before about being 'done' was a definite lie. Suddenly, Logan could feel a hot liquid run up his throat. An acidy taste entered his mouth. Logan shot up from lying down and hunched over the bed, vomiting violently. His face, shirt, and the floor were covered in his mess. James and Carlos jumped up from the bed and ran far away from Logan.

"Y-you ok, man?" James was so disgusted now.

Logan couldn't even look up…he was so queasy and dizzy that he knew movement wouldn't be good for his unsettled stomach. He just stayed hunched over and whimpered.

Carlos was the first one to man up and go over to his friend, "You good now, Logan?" Carlos rubbed Logan's back.

Kendall came back with the bucket now and spotted a very sick-looking Logan, "Logie!" Kendall gasped as he ran over to Logan.

Logan looked up slowly now. Kendall came closer to him and took his thumb to wipe up the dirty area around Logan's mouth.

"James, can you get Logan another shirt?"

James nodded…anything to get out of that room!

Kendall waited for James to get the shirt before helping his little brother to get all cleaned up. Luckily, Logan didn't get anything on the bed, so once all clean, he was able to lie back down. Kendall kneeled down and began to scrub the floor. Logan started to cry.

"S-Sorry…y-you shouldn't be cleaning it, I s-should, i-it was m-my fault."

"Logan, I want you to rest…I don't mind."

"Sorry." Logan cried.

"It's ok, buddy." Kendall smiled at Logan, "Just rest, Bear."

After cleaning everything up, Kendall got the thermometer and instructed for Logan to open up his mouth. Kendall tried to not breathe in as much with his nose, due to the smell. When Logan opened up his mouth, Kendall saw that his tongue was all swollen and a white coating was on it.

"Oh gosh!" Kendall gaped.

"What?" Logan was confused and worried at the same time.

"G-guys…" Kendall said cautiously as he pointed to Logan's tongue.

"Whoa…" James had seen enough today.

"Umm…" Carlos whispered.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Why is it red and white and gooey looking?"

"I think it's swollen!"

James and Kendall went back and forth gasping over Logan's tongue.

"Jamie, Kenny…" Carlos tugged at their shirt sleeves.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…I was reading a book and…"

James cut Carlos off, "You read?"

Carlos sighed, "My mom forced me…anyways…in the book the person had Scarlet Fever…"

Kendall interrupted Carlos this time, "Carlos! That is not helping!"

"Let me finish!" Carlos screamed.

"Fine…" James rolled his eyes.

"…so in it…the character had Scarlet Fever and he had a really swollen tongue with white stuff on it."

"So you remember that, but not my birthday?" James argued.

"I only remembered it cause the term sounded funny…it's called Strawberry Tongue." Carlos replied.

"Ok, Google that!" Kendall instructed James.

James pulled out his Android and typed in 'Strawberry Tongue". In the related searches, it said 'Scarlet Fever". James clicked the link and pulled up the 'symptoms' page. He read everything over and then brought up a picture of the 'Strawberry Tongue'.

"Yep…Logan most definitely has Scarlet Fever." James stated.

"Poor baby!" Kendall 'awwhed' as he ran over to Logan and hugged him tight, "Are you ok, Logie Bear."

Logan shrugged holding back tears, "K-Kenny…Scarlet Fever sounds sc-scary."

"It's ok, Logie…please don't cry." Kendall said softly, "We are going to take you to the doctor on Monday, since it's closed today and tomorrow."

Logan nodded, nuzzling his head into Kendall's shirt, "A-am I going to b-be ok?"

"Yes, buddy, I promise." Kendall hugged Logan again.

Logan got back under the covers again and let Kendall, James, and Carlos tuck him in. The guys got him water for his sore throat and kept the thermometer along with a bucket nearby. Logan felt so weak and achy. His skin was a bright red now, especially near his skin folds. Parts of the rash were peeling and it felt really gross. His stomach continued to twist and pain him. His head pounded and his throat was so raw he could barely even speak without straining himself. He was freezing, despite the fact he lied under about 4 blankets. His tongue was the worst part. It was big and fat and it felt like he shoved a whole apple into his mouth—or a strawberry, to be more 'technical'…though it felt way bigger than a small little strawberry. Even with Kendall, James, and Carlos comforting him, he still felt really horrid. He could barely move, that's how frail his body felt. His legs felt heavy and mimicked cement. He just wanted to sleep, but he felt far too sick to do so.

The silence was broken with a cough.

"Loges, want some water or anything…are you hungry?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head…the thought of anything being put into his stomach right now made him feel sick.

"You sure…not even water?" James added.

"I'm going to throw up again if I drink any." Logan whined.

"If you take small sip, you'll be fine…I don't want you to become dehydrated." Kendall said in a motherly tone.

Logan slowly tried to get into a sitting position, but his arms were too weak to support his body. Kendall helped his friend up and then handed him the glass of water. Even though Logan's lips were chapped and his mouth was so dry…the sight of refreshing cold icy water just made him want to puke even more. He felt so gross right now, and the idea of putting stuff into his obviously unsettled stomach seemed like such a bad idea right now. Logan accepted the glass and raised it quickly, wanting to get this over with. He was about to take a big gulp when Kendall grabbed the glass.

"Not a good idea, Logie…small sips, buddy…small sips…want some help?"

Logan nodded wearily, he felt sore and yucky, and just wanted to sleep. He was thankful that his friends cared so much, but he really just needed rest. Kendall took the glass and brought it up to his friend's lips, pouring a small amount of water into his brother's mouth. Logan swallowed. He expected a cool soothing feeling, but instead it felt like he was trying to swallow push-pins. Logan coughed again.

"Oww…" He whimpered.

"I know, I know…" Kendall cooed, "I feel bad, Logie, I wish I could help."

Logan just hugged Kendall and cuddled up against him along with James and Carlos, "Just being here helps."

James and Carlos 'awwhed'.

Kendall took Logan's temperature again. He could feel that his friend's body temperature was rising. The waiting for the thermometer to beep was pure torture. They both worried about Logan and how high his temperature would be.

"What is it?" James questioned.

"Is it high?" Carlos was anxious about it.

"It's 102.7." Kendall sighed.

"We need to bring it down…" James realized.

Kendall searched for a washcloth in the bathroom and then wet it with cold water. He squeezed the cloth square to make sure it wouldn't drip. He got it cold again and squeezed it a second time. Kendall went over to Logan and placed the washcloth on the smaller boy's forehead. Logan squinted back tears.

"That's c-cold." Logan shivered.

"We need to bring you're temperature down, Logie Bear, sorry."

Logan tried to shimmy down into the covers to stay warm. Kendall felt his heartbreak to see his little brother so cold.

"Do you want a heating pad?" Kendall suggested.

Logan nodded, "C-can you g-get me one, p-please."

Kendall tried to search his mom's closet for one. He didn't see any heating pads…one, but it was broken. He then searched under his mom's bed. In a pile of clothes and Kendall's old hockey stuff was the second pad…luckily, this one worked. Kendall brought it back to Logan's room and plugged it in, waiting for the pad to become hot. Once it was warmer, he helped Logan to sit up again and put it under his back. Logan looked so much more comfortable now.

"It's warm and cozy…thanks Kenny." Logan grinned.

"It's helping then?"

Logan nodded and shut his eyes. He hugged the covers close to his chest and curled into a ball under the quilts. Logan's eyelashes finally fluttered. He was dreaming…fast asleep. Kendall, Carlos, and James couldn't get over how adorable their little friend looked. His dimpled showed even while sleeping. The cutest part was when Logan lifted his thumb and put it into his mouth.

"He sucks his thumb in his sleep when he's nervous." Kendall noticed.

"How do you know?" Carlos was confused.

"I just realized that whenever he is anxious or worried, he sucks his thumb when he sleeps." Kendall replied, "I guess it's a habit."

James and Carlos caught on now, "He looks so precious."

Kendall beamed, "I feel so bad."

"W-why?" James asked.

"H-he's sick with the Scarlet Fever…he almost drowned…he doesn't deserve any of this." Kendall got misty eyes as he explained this to his friends.

"Kendall, I know you feel bad for him…but I know, I can tell he's happy. He's happy here…he's not depressed anymore. When I first met him, before you adopted him, he was depressed. He's upset now…he should be sometimes with all that on his mind…but he's happy here; he loves you Kendall, he needs you." Carlos replied.

Kendall smiled, "You're right."

"I feel a little bad too…" James confessed, "The poor thing is nervous about being sick."

"I think it makes all of our hearts ache." Carlos sighed.

**Good? Love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	82. Chapter 82

**Heeeyyy! **

Kendall smiled at how adorable Logan looked, trying to stop feeling so bad for him. What Carlos said was so true. Maybe not everything was fair to Logan, but he was happy with Kendall and the rest of his family. James, Carlos, and Kendall all went into the kitchen to get something to eat while Logan slept. Once they sat down and began to eat, they heard steps coming down the stairs. Logan walked into the room with tears rolling down his face. He sniffled and whimpered.

"Logan! Are you ok? What's wrong, buddy?" Kendall gasped, pulling Logan over so he could sit on his lap.

Logan sat on Kendall's lap and leaning back onto Kendall's chest. Kendall's arm wrapped around Logan protectively. Logan continued to cry into his big brother's shirt.

"K-Kenny, I'm s-scared." Logan sobbed, "I-I don't wanna d-die…"

"Logie, you're not going to die! What made you think that?" Carlos replied.

"I-I had a nightmare a-and in it t-the Sc-scarlet F-fever didn't g-go away." Logan wept.

"Logan, relax, you will be fine, buddy…we promise." James assured.

Logan rested his head onto Kendall's shoulder, trying to steady his breathing. Kendall rubbed his little brother's back and made 'shhh' noises in attempt to calm down the worried brunette. James and Carlos watched as Logan slowly became more relaxed. It always surprised them at how Kendall and Logan had such a wonderful connection. It was one of the sweetest thing they had ever seen before. Kendall kissed the back of Logan's head, and Logan smiled, looking much more comfortable now. He felt so safe around Kendall…that made even the darkest days better.

"We should take his temperature, guys." Carlos realized.

James got up the get the thermometer and then put it into Logan's warm mouth. Logan sat up on Kendall's lap with the thermometer under his tongue. Kendall saw how pale Logan looked which worried him…he looked sicker than he has ever looked before. The rash had spread a little bit to Logan's arms, and it obviously looked like the rash was causing a lot of discomfort for Logan. James pulled the tool out from Logan's mouth and read the numbers.

"102.7…basically the same as before…how do you feel, Logan?"

"Itchy." Logan pouted.

"Guys, shouldn't we do some research on Scarlet Fever, before we ask Logan any questions?" Carlos questioned.

"Good idea!" Kendall got out his laptop and went to 'Google'.

Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the kitchen on the laptop researching while Logan lied down on the couch. Turns out that the rash is itchy in most cases. The sickness starts out with mild symptoms…as the rash spreads the sore throat will become more severe, along with most of the other symptoms. Carlos took down notes as they read so they would know how to care for Logan…

_Rash is itchy_

_Spreads to body _

_Soft foods only to prevent hurting the throat_

_To prevent dehydration caused by vomiting, drink lots of fluids_

_cut nails short so the skin isn't damaged from scratching_

use a mist vaporizer to help soothe the sinuses

Get lots of rest

after 6 days the rash will begin to peel in most cases

Kendall, James, and Carlos went back to where Logan was lying down. Kendall brought water with him and gave it to Logan. The smaller boy accepted the glass and drank some. At least his stomach felt somewhat better now, so he could drink again. The guys were beginning to worry he'd become dehydrated. Logan continued to scratch his arms and stomach as Kendall, James, and Carlos sat by the side of the couch and watched over him.

"Sorry Logie…it's normal for the rash to itch, though." James felt bad seeing Logan so uncomfortable.

Logan couldn't even talk anymore…it hurt too bad to speak. Each word was like a needle ripping at his esophagus. His headache came back now as well, along with the stomach ache and stuffy nose. Logan curled in on himself on the couch and whined. He felt horrible.

"Besides the rash, what else is bothering you, buddy?" James asked.

"My head and stomach and nose…and everything, I'm so achy." Logan cried.

James, Carlos, and Kendall found it really cute how Logan's grammar and matureness always left when he was sick.

"Guys, we should cut his nails…" James remembered.

"Oh yeah." Carlos searched the linen closet for the nail-clipper.

Once he got it he came back to Logan, "Can I see your hand?"

Logan shook his head, "Then I can't scratch."

"That's the point…"

"I don't like getting my nails clipped, it hurts." Logan moaned.

"Loges, just give me your hand." Carlos crossed his arms.

Logan let tears roll down from his eyes, "But it hurts!" He pouted.

"Logan, you're not making this easy…it won't hurt!" James added.

"Y-es it w-will!" Logan's painfully raw voice cracked, "P-please don't…"

"Fine!" Kendall stopped the fighting, "I have a different plan."

Kendall went into the kitchen and opened up the draw beside the stove. He grabbed two big oven mitts and ran back to Logan. He grabbed Logan's hands and shoved the mitts onto.

"Problem solved." Kendall answered.

"But I'm itchy!" Logan yelled, or maybe it would be consider more of a squeak…ya know, from the sore throat.

"I know, Bear…but you're going to start peeling your skin if you keep itching." Kendall cooed.

Logan started to cry even harder, "I-I-I d-d-don't f-feel g-g-good!" He sobbed into his hands, occasionally coughing.

Kendall, James, and Carlos felt their hearts sink…they felt so bad for him. They knew Logan felt far worse than how he looked at that moment, which was big.

Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back as he cried himself silly, "Poor baby is really sick." Kendall sighed.

**Well, there it is…probably going to update later, maybe even sooner…but I'm not exactly sure yet. I hope you guys liked this chapter and want to hear some more!**

**I love reivews! They are my BFF's hehehe lol lol lol :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	83. Chapter 83

**HEY! I'm 5,000 words away from getting 100,000 words on here! Think I can do it? Here I go! Longest chapter ever! I began writing this at 8:50PM, at the end I'll tell you what time I finish. **

The guys needed to break this thing down. With something big like Scarlet Fever, they were confused out of their minds. Maybe making things as simple as possible would help them out. They had to dumb this whole 'Scarlet Fever' thing down. They got the symptoms list and then set up them to what seemed like the 'stages' of symptoms to them…

_Stage One: Irritability_

James, Carlos, and Kendall watched as Logan continued sobbing, "M-my t-throat h-h-hursh a wot…" Logan could barely speak…lucky, Kendall could understand that he said his 'throat hurts a lot'.

"Please stop crying, baby." Kendall stroked Logan's hair, "Hush…shh….shh…" Kendall tried to soothe Logan.

Logan grabbed onto Kendall's shirt with all of his strength and cried into the blonde's chest, "K-Kenny, make i-i-it s-stop…m-ma-ake i-it s-stop."

"Logan, there is nothing I can do…you just have to let it run its course." Kendall answered, "Want me to tuck you back in…we can leave you to get some sleep and rest, buddy."

"D-don't l-l-leave me!" Logan's grip tightened.

"We're not going anywhere, Logie Bear." James budded in.

"Want some water or food or anything?" Carlos questioned.

Logan shook his head, sniffling from all the crying. His face was now spotted with the rash. He lifted up his clammy hands and went to go and scratch…

"Can one of you guys get the mitts?"

Logan's eyes filled with sadness, "No…please, I don't like the mitts!"

"Logie, you can't scratch then."

"But it's i-itchy!" Logan screamed, bursting back into crying fits.

"James…Carlos…someone! Get the mitts!" Kendall glanced at Logan who was scratching away at his face.

"See, your skin is peeling already!"

"I-I d-don't c-c-care! It's i-i-itchy, Kenny! M-make it g-go away!" Logan whimpered.

James and Carlos searched the living room to see where Logan had thrown the mitts the last time. They finally found the mitts under the couch and then got up to put them onto Logan's hands. Carlos and James each took a side, while Kendall held Logan on his lap. Logan swatted and tried to squirm away from the mitts.

"S-stop!" Logan moaned.

James and Carlos finally pulled them on. Logan started to shake his hands, but Kendall held him back. Logan fought and tried so hard to get out from Kendall's arms and get those mitts off. He kept whining and kicking until he slowly began to stop. His eyes drooped as his breathing became even and steady again. Logan had now fallen asleep in Kendall's arms. He sniffled, in result of the tantrum he had thrown before…

"He's sleeping!" Carlos noticed.

"Shhhh! Do you want him to wake up?" James hushed.

"Should I carry him to his bed?" Kendall questioned.

"Don't move him…just leave him on your lap." James and Carlos whispered.

Kendall nodded with agreement. Logan needed to cool off and just sleep…finally get some rest and get rid of this horrid sickness.

_Stage Two: Fevers_

Logan's body had gotten warmer than it was before…Kendall could tell. Sweat dripped down Logan's forehead and onto Kendall's lap. Kendall tried to brush the sweat out from running into Logan's eyes.

"Guys, he's burning up." Kendall noticed.

"What should we do?" Carlos questioned.

"We should take his temperature…hopefully he is more relaxed now." James answered as he nudged Logan's shoulder, "Logie Bear…wake up…"

Logan's thick eyelids slowly blinked open. He looked around. His little coco brown orbs filled with tears. He shivered as chills ran up his back. Logan snuggled up closer to Kendall.

"Logie, we need to take your temperature." Carlos said softly as he grabbed the thermometer and plopped it into Logan's mouth.

Logan looked up at Kendall with the thermometer hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Kendall stroked Logan's hair and placed a kiss onto the raven haired boy's forehead.

James took the thermometer out and held the tool into the sunlight to see the number. When he read '103.1' he felt so incredibly bad for Logan. No wonder he was so upset and irritated before…the poor thing must had felt really sick. Logan's pale sweaty face made him look even worse. James felt small tears prickle his eyes as he saw the smaller boy tried so hopelessly to snuggle up even closer to his big brother for more warmth. James picked up the blanket that Logan had kicked off before when he was crying and laid it over him. Logan's shivers still came strong, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

Carlos went into the kitchen and found one of Katie's old Sippy Cups and filled it with water for Logan. He figured using the special cup would be easier for him. Carlos came back to where Logan was lying down and held out the cup for the small boy. Logan reached his arms out and grabbed the cup.

"T-thanks." Logan replied as he lifted the cup to his lips and held the little handles on each side, sucking in the water just like he did when he was a toddler.

Logan's lips quivered, "I-I f-feel s-s-so sick…" He sighed.

"Well you have a really high fever, baby." Kendall sounded just like his mom did when she talked to him when he was sick.

"K-Kenny…c-can you c-carry m-me?" Logan blushed.

Whenever Logan had really high fevers and couldn't sleep, Kendall usually would hold him in his arms and sway back and forth. It always relaxed him and helped him to sleep. Kendall grinned and put his arms out, scooping Logan up off the couch. Logan wrapped his weak legs around Kendall's waist and his skinny arms around Kendall's neck, resting his head onto his big brother's shoulder.

"Think good thoughts, think good thoughts, imagine where the world would be if we we we think good thoughts, wouldn't that be something?" Kendall harmonized, watching a smile play on Logan's lips.

Kendall continued to sing to Logan and rock him back and forth until the small boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Kendall carried Logan to his bed and tucked his baby brother in.

_Stage Three: Sore Throat_

Sharp pains scratched Logan's throat as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Kendall, James, and Carlos cross their fingers, hoping Logan would stay asleep. Suddenly, he shot up from sleeping and put a hand onto his throat.

"…ihtt…hurshts…" Logan said in a painfully raw voice.

**(it hurts)**

"What hurts, buddy?" Kendall questioned.

"mshy throsht…" Logan sobbed.

**(my throat)**

Logan tried to swallow, but his throat was far too swollen to do so. He gulped really hard trying to push spit down his esophagus. The swallows were like drinking down push-pins…they scratched his throat on the inside. Logan could feel the skin on the insides of his bleeding…it hurt that bad. As Logan coughed onto his arm, little blood spots appeared.

"Logie…just relax…don't talk, ok…rest your throat and I'll got and made you some tea." Carlos instructed as he ran to the kitchen.

Carlos pulled a chair from where the table was set up and brought it over to near where the cabinet was. He grabbed the tea box that read 'Throat Coat' **(whenever I was sick, my dad would make me this tea! I absolutely love it!)**. Carlos got water from the sink and filled up a big pot. He then boiled the water…trying hard to make sure it didn't bubble over. In the end, it did in fact make a big mess on the stove…Carlos didn't worry; he just got a towel and wiped it up. Carlos then poured the liquid into a mug and put the tea bags into it. He remembered how honey was supposed to be good for your throat. Carlos took the honey out from the fridge and squirted a whole glob into the cup. More than half of the mug was filled with honey; Carlos might have used a little much…

"Here Logie Bear." Carlos handed Logan the mug. He didn't have to worry about the heat of the glass thanks to the mitts that ended up being duck taped to Logan's hands.

"Thanshks." Logan mumbled, taking the mug and blowing on it.

**(thanks)**

Logan took small sips and let the hot honey coated tea run down his throat and soothe tit instantly. He felt slightly better, but sadly the pain was still present…just not as sharp as usual. He continued to drink the sweet drink.

"What did you get him?" James questioned.

"Tea and honey."

"Smart thinking." Kendall smiled, "He seems to like it."

"Mmmm…" Logan licked his lips, "Thanshks Carshlosh."

**(thanks Carlos)**

"No problem, buddy." Carlos answered.

"I can smell the honey from over here." James rolled his eyes and snickered a little bit.

"Me too…Carlos…did use a lot?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe…" Carlos chuckled.

"Ishts sweesht." Logan beamed.

**(it's sweet)**

"I can only imagine, Logie Bear!" James and Kendall joked, taking the mug from Logan and placing onto the table besides his bed for him so the weak boy wouldn't have to reach over and do so himself.

Logan smiled up at the guys, honey being on the corners of his mouth. Kendall took his thumb and wiped up the sticky stuff causing Logan to giggle like a little kid.

_Stage Four: Aches and General Discomfort_

After about an hour of watching the Science Channel with Logan, they guys heard a tiny whimper come from the bed. Logan sat up and rubbed his arm.

"What is it?" Kendall cooed.

"My arm feels sore." Logan moaned, his voice sounding a little better now…raw and raspy, but at least he could talk.

"Aches and pain are normal, Logie…want me to go and get you an icepack?"

Logan nodded eagerly, "Thanks."

"No problem, buddy."

Kendall made his way to the kitchen and opened the freezer. He got an icepack and wrapped it in a towel, so it wouldn't be so cold. Kendall then brought it back to Logan. The smaller boy moved very weirdly as he reached to take it…obviously the rest of his body was sore as well. Logan's little eyes, filled with slim to no hope, looked over at Kendall with tears in them.

"C-can y-you h-help?" Logan asked.

Kendall took the icepack and iced Logan's arm. He'd occasionally move the ice to a different spot. After getting his arms cold, Kendall massaged Logan's shoulder, trying to loosen everything up and make the upset boy more comfortable. Logan nuzzled up closer to Kendall and let the pain slowly go away from the massage. Kendall smiled brightly at how his baby brother was feeling slightly better now. Logan's body still looked very weak and frail, but the massage appeared to help out a lot.

"They are too cute." Carlos whispered to James.

"Logan really loves Kendall…he needs him around." James agreed.

"Kendall is like his father…it's so sweet." Carlos smiled.

"Precious…" James grinned at Logan's little body scooting over closer to Kendall.

"Why do you think Logan is so attached to Kendall?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Litos…do you remember how we told you that Logan's parents were mean people who neglected Logan?"

Carlos nodded.

"Well that means that Logan went through his life without real parents." James added, "Kendall took him in and saved him…Kendall is like Logan's daddy now."

Carlos nodded again, understanding what James was explaining. Tears came out from Carlos' eyes.

"L-Logan didn't have a mommy or daddy?"

James shook his head apologetically, "They hurt him in so many ways…Kendall save Logan from all that and was the first person to ever love him. I guess Logan just clung to him because Kendall is someone who he loves a lot…he loves us, but in a different way than he does for Kendall. We are like friends to him...whereas Kendall is Logan's father figure."

Carlos got it, "Oh." Yet…he couldn't find any words to say…he felt really bad for Logan. Poor thing never got a break, even when he was younger…and now he was sick and in pain.

"How is he?" James questioned.

"Pretty good…" Kendall replied, "Is the massage helping, Logie?"

Logan looked up, "Mmm hmm."

Kendall stroked Logan's hair and placed a kiss onto his brother's forehead with a smile and an 'I love you' added.

_Stage Five: Headaches_

Logan's head pounded like drums were being played inside his brain. The pounding lead to dizziness…he hated it. Logan put his hands onto his head and buried his face into his pillow. Kendall ran over to him and check to see if he was ok.

"Logie…you ok?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head, but regretted it when the pain grew, "My head hurts."

Kendall felt bad…so so bad. Poor little Logan laid in bed with aches and a pounding head. He had sore throat and he was upset. Kendall could only imagine how bad it felt for the raven haired boy. He didn't really have anything for the headache…but maybe getting Logan's mind off of it would help a little. Kendall climbed into bed next to Logan and hugged the small boy close to him. Logan rested his head onto Kendall's chest and listened to the beats of his big brother's heartbeat.

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's sweaty hair, "Is it sharp or pounding?"

"Pounding." Logan squinted his eyes shut from pain.

"Ok just relax buddy…close your eyes and try to get some sleep. James, Carlos…can you turn the lights off…it might be bothering, Logie?"

James and Carlos got up and happily did so. Afterwards they sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Logan's legs that were in front of them.

"Shh…shh…shh…" The guys all soothed.

Logan let tears streak down his face. It hurt so much. The pounding came from everywhere on his skull. It felt as if his head was shaking like an earthquake. Logan buried his face into Kendall and tried to let the heat of his big brother radiate and fix the headache. Logan was so tired, but couldn't sleep because of the stupid headache.

"I can't sleep." Logan sighed.

"Want us to tell you a story?" Carlos was excited.

"O-ok…" Logan was hesitant, he never was told a bedtime story before.

James went into Kendall room and searched for an old book. He found the 'Goodnight Moon' book and brought it back to the room, sitting on the bed and open up to the first page…

"_In the great green room  
there was a telephone  
And a red balloon  
And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon"_

James read the first page and showed Logan the picture. He watched as the small boy smiled brightly and pointed to pictures, showing Kendall all of the things he thought were cool on that page.

"_And there were three little bears sitting on chairs  
And two little kittens and a pair of mittens  
And a little toy house and a young mouse."_

Logan's eyes widened when he saw the next picture.

"Kenny, the bears…look…they are you and me." Logan smiled and pointed to the two little bears.

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too, Kenny." Logan grinned.

"_And a comb and a brush  
And a bowl full of mush  
And a quiet old lady who was whispering, "Hush."_

Logan giggled, "What's mush, Jamie?"

"Not sure, Logie Bear." James smiled as flipped the page.

"_Good night, room. Good night, moon.  
Good night, cow jumping over the moon.  
Good night, light and the red balloon.  
Good night, bears. Good night, chairs."_

Logan hugged his blanket closer to his chest and observed the pictures, "Goodnight." He said in a tiny voice.

"_Good night, kittens. Good night, mittens.  
Good night, clocks. Good night, socks.  
Good night, little house. Good night, mouse.  
Good night, comb. Good night, brush.  
Good night, nobody. Good night, mush.  
Good night to the old lady whispering, "Hush."_

James said this page in a soft voice with a smile from Logan's reaction to the cute little pictures.

"_Good night, stars. Good night, air.  
Good night, noises everywhere"_

James glanced at Logan who was now blinking his eyes shut, "Nighty night…" he said in a hushed tone as he closed his eyes.

_Stage Six: Stomachaches_

Loan groaned in his sleep and finally was wide awake again. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and whimpered, "My tummy hurts."

"What, baby?" Kendall was half asleep himself…but again, motherly instincts kicked in after hearing the whimper.

"M-my tummy hurts." Logan let fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

"Do you think you are going to puke?" Kendall was about to grab the trash bin.

Logan shook his head, "It just hurts…"

"Like explain it to me…"

"It feels like a sharp pain." Logan sighed.

Kendall rolled the sheets to the bed down and pulled up Logan's shirt, beginning to run his little brother's stomach. Kendall made sure the circles were small and slow, to soothe Logan's 'tummy' ache. Logan let Kendall continue to rub and help to make him feel better.

The pains grew a little more. Logan hugged onto Kendall's arm and whined into his arms.

"It'll pass, Logie." Kendall said in a light voice, trying to calm his brother down.

Kendall hummed and rubbed Logan stomach. Logan was in a deep thought, though. He felt at home…he was around his family. Carlos made him tea, James read to him, and Kendall did everything else. Logan smiled…they loved him, a lot…they made him feel better, no matter how hard. Logan knew that these guys were going to be there for him through thick and thin…he felt loved.

Ever since Logan was little, he has always had a weak stomach…which meant these 'tummy' aches came often. Before he was adopted by Kendall, they'd hurt 100x's more. He remembered trying to tell his parents that he felt sick…but they wouldn't care. They'd shoo him away, which made him upset…only adding more pain to his gut. Logan could lock himself in his room and hide under his bed, sobbing because it'd hurt so bad and he wouldn't have anyone to help him out, or make him feel better. He was alone then…but now Logan didn't have to worry…he'd never be alone anymore.

"Kenny, I love you this much." Logan giggled as he stretched his arms out as far as he could.

"I love you more, Logie…" Kendall stretched his arms as much as he could.

"No fair! You have longer arms!" Logan squealed.

Kendall placed a kiss onto Logan's nose, "You are too cute, baby bro."

Logan blushed and threw himself into Kendall's arms for a big hug. He loved his brother…he had without a doubt the most amazing brother in the whole entire world.

"You are the best brother ever, Kenny." Logan smiled.

"And you are the best baby brother I could ever ask for, Logie Bear." Kendall answered, getting back to rubbing the small boy's stomach. Logan closed his eyes and let Kendall try and make his tummy feel better. The pain was still present, but masked slightly by pure love that Kendall projected towards Logan. It made everything feel even a little bit better, but to Logan…that's all that counted. Love. He needed love…nothing more, nothing less.

_Stage Seven: Nausea_

Logan nudged Kendall's arm

"What's wrong, Logie?" Kendall sat up.

"I-I think I-I'm gonna hurl." He groaned loudly, feeling absolutely icky. Logan then cupped his hands over his mouth.

Logan's stomach was now not only hurting was mixed with a gross nauseating feeling. His stomach churned and twisted, flopping around and making him feel queasy. Kendall grabbed the garbage bin and handed it to his friend, who was so weak and dizzy that he couldn't sit up. Kendall helped to support his little brother into the sitting position. Kendall kept his hand on Logan's back as the raven haired boy dry heaved into the garbage. He made loud retching and gagging noises, but brought nothing up. Logan felt so sick, and throwing up always made him feel better. He tried to heave again, but couldn't puke. He could taste bile and acid in the back of his throat, but nothing came out whenever he tried to vomit.

Logan handed the pail back to Kendall and wrapped his arms around his stomach, moaning and whimpering.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Logan shrugged.

"Probably just nausea, buddy. We should go into the bathroom just in case." Kendall got up first and then held his hands out to help Logan to stand up. Kendall helped a dizzy Logan wobble over to the bathroom and then sat the boy down near the toilet, lifting the seat cover to prevent any accidents.

The room looked like it was spinning to Logan. He burped, puking a little in his mouth, but clearly not enough to actually need the toilet. He didn't want to throw up, but then he just kinda wanted to get it over with.

Things got worse, the room looked like it was rotating even faster, and more bile climbed up Logan's throat. He hunched over the toilet and dry heaved forcefully, trying to push up all the gross stuff that was lodged in his throat. Logan dry heaved again, but still nothing.

"It's just nausea, buddy…relax…" Kendall rubbed Logan's back, "It'll pass."

Logan didn't reply, he was sure he was going to throw up that time. He squeezed his stomach with his arms and gagged.

"M-maybe it is j-just nausea."

"We'll stay in here, just to be safe…wanna sit on my lap?"

Logan nodded and slide over to Kendall, when the blonde dragged Logan onto his lap and rubbed his stomach.

"Poor baby…your tummy isn't settling." Kendall sighed, still rubbing, trying to erase the nausea.

Logan closed his eyes, trying to ignore all the queasiness. If he opened his eyes he'd get even dizzier. The light from the bathroom was making him feel worse…the stillness in there was what was making him feel the most sick. He just wanted to sleep, but with another burp rising in his throat…no way was he going to be able to do that anytime soon. Logan shot up from Kendall's lap and dry heaved into the bowl, hanging his head down far, trying to vomit and just get this over with.

_Stage Eight: Vomiting (read at your own risk, lol…might be gross to some people)_

Logan kept his head in the bowl this time. He felt a hot acidy liquid come up for real this time. Logan didn't even have to gag and help it come out…he just opened up his mouth and let it all rush out from his mouth, Logan brought up mostly just water…he hoped that was it, but nope…his body wasn't done torturing him. Logan heaved up chunks of whatever was left in his stomach violently, expelling puke all over himself and the toilet. He moaned and felt tears roll down his face.

Kendall sat next to him and rubbed the small boy's back, "Shh…just let it all out, Logie." Kendall cooed.

Logan retched loudly, letting vomit slip past his lips and dribble down his face. Kendall could hear his brother's stomach convulse again. Logan was left with his head in the toilet for at least 10 minutes, spewing his guts out. He finally looked up, knowing his stomach wasn't done. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and figured he should relax during the little time he had of not being sick. Kendall reached over Logan and flushed the toilet. He then took a washcloth and dabbed at Logan's face.

Logan cried and sobbed, he hoped throwing up would make him feel better, but instead, it made him feel worse. His throat felt even more scratched up than before, and the gross taste of puke still lingered in his mouth. He spat in the bowl, trying to get rid of that taste, but it failed. He felt so queasy, and his stomach wouldn't stop mixing and flopping around. Kendall rubbed Logan's back even more, being afraid to mess with his brother's stomach. Logan groaned from the discomfort he was in right now.

The pressure in Logan's tummy rose again, everything bubbled. Logan hurled into the toilet, coughing and heaving. He choked on some sobs as the liquid shot up his nose, making him cough and sniffle. Logan cried even harder, he felt so sick, and vomiting wasn't making anything better. His clothes felt yucky and gross, so Kendall went to go and get some fresh clothing. He figured he should wait for Logan to finish before getting his friend into clean clothes. James and Carlos knocked on the bathroom door, so Kendall opened it.

"What happened?" Carlos gasped.

"Logan threw up." Kendall replied.

"Awwh, is he ok?" James felt bad.

Kendall shrugged, "We've been in here for a while, and he says he still feels like he's going to be sick.

Logan laid back onto Kendall's lap again, moaning and whimpering. James and Carlos each took a side and wrapped an arm wound the little boy. Logan tried to drown out the nausea as Kendall rubbed circles now on his stomach, but lightly to prevent any more messes.

"Does your tummy feel better now?" Kendall cooed.

Logan nodded a little.

"Let's get you into some new clothes and then back into bed." Kendall smiled.

Logan got into the clothes with the help of James and Carlos, because he was too weak to do it by himself. Afterwards, Kendall gave him a cup of water so he could swish it around in his mouth and then spit. Logan was ready for bed again, so Kendall carried him in his arms and tucked the raven haired boy in bed. Now he could relax and sleep for a change, no more throwing up…well of course, if it did happen, Kendall planned ahead and kept a bucket nearby for his sick little baby brother.

_Stage Nine: Sniffles_

Logan was thrilled that the tummy ache had gone away. The only thing left that was bothering him was his stuffy nose. He sniffled in, but was scolded by Kendall to blow his nose instead. James and Carlos got a box of tissues for their friend and handed it to him. Logan used a lot within the first few minutes. His nose kept running and getting all stuffy.

"You ok?" Kendall asked in a soft voice.

Logan shook his head, "I have the sniffles."

"Awwh." Carlos gasped from how adorable Logan sounded.

James handed Kendall the tissues. Kendall took one and grabbed Logan's nose with it.

"Blow out, Logie." Kendall instructed.

Logan blew out and let Kendall wipe up his nose and throw out the tissue. Logan wiped his nose a few times, but Kendall stopped him and took the job. Every few seconds, Kendall took the tissues, or got a new one when needed, then wiped up Logan's nose until it wasn't as stuffy as it was before. Logan's nose finally wasn't that runny anymore.

"Is it better now, Bear?" James questioned.

Logan nodded, "A little, it's not as stuffy anymore."

"I'm going to go and see if there is a mist vaporizer anywhere…" Kendall said as he got up and left the room.

Kendall searched his mom's room first, but didn't see anything at all. He then went into the living room and looked…nothing. Lastly he checked the basement…still no vaporizer. Then it hit Kendall…giving Logan a bubble bath would work just fine too. He went into the bathroom and ran the hot water, adding some baby soap and letting it fill up. The bubbles coated the top and steal pushed through and above them. Kendall went to go and get Logan…

"I'm going to give you a bubble bath, Logie." Kendall smiled, picking Logan up and helping him into the bathroom.

Kendall saw that Logan was too tired and weak to get undressed, so he stepped in and helped the small shivering boy to get off his shirt and pants. Kendall, let Logan take care of his boxers himself. Kendall closed his eyes and waited for Logan to slip under the bubbled like a blanket. He opened the up and walked over to Logan.

"Will you be ok?" he asked.

Logan nodded, "I'm going to lie here for a bit."

"Alright…I'll come in later and help you get out." Kendall smiled as he left the room.

Logan let the mist from the hot water seep through his nose, loosening his sinuses. He felt warmer now and comfortable. He also didn't feel as gross either. The smell of baby soap filled the room, giving Logan a light airy feeling. He closed his eyes and let it all set in…finally he could relax. The heat helped his headache and the water eliminated the tummy ache as well. Logan had never had a bubble bath before, but his first time made up for all that he missed in the past.

_Stage Ten: Sleep_

Kendall came into the bathroom with a towel and handed it to Logan. The raven haired boy covered himself before grabbed Kendall's hand and letting his big brother pull him out from the tub. Kendall dried Logan up and got him into warm fuzzy flannel pajamas. Logan was exhausted and though he still felt fever-y and sick, it wasn't as bad as before. He was thankful to have Kendall, James, and Carlos there through it all.

Kendall helped Logan into bed and turned the lights off. He tucked his baby brother in under the covers, keeping the boy warm. Kendall last placed a kiss onto Logan's forehead…

"I love you." Kendall smiled.

"Love you too, Kenny." Logan answered, cuddling under the covers and for once that night, getting real sleep…without being awakened anymore because of a symptom.

Kendall, Carlos, and James all looked at each other…

"Night, Logan." Kendall, Carlos, and James turned left the room and shut the door, figuring that staying in there wouldn't be good, because they might wake him up. They all made their way to Kendall's room and lied down…

"One night down…" James pulled out his phone, "Only about 6 more to go."

They giggled a little before falling asleep now too.

**Yay! I did it! I finished this at 12:15AM…which means I spent about 3 hours of non-stop writing tonight! Well, I just wrote the longest chapter ever…soooo I hope you guys liked it! More to come tomorrow. **

**A review might be nice, ya know since I reached my goal and spent a long time late at night writing for you guys LOL :)**

**Love you!**

**I'm going to bed now, so…**

**GOODNIGHT! …or good morning/afternoon depending on where you live haha**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	84. Chapter 84

**Hii! Yay! You guys are so sweet! I was worried that you'd not like my super long chapter…but you guys did so….yay! LOL :) **

**I'm also happy to see that no one got too grossed out when I wrote Logie, ya know…being 'sick'. Wanna know the worst part? I wrote that while eating…I'm seriously messed up :-\ **

**This will be a funny chapter, or I hope it'll be :P**

"…morning." Logan's voice was thick and raw sounding. He reached for the cup filled with water and took a few sips.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Kendall stroked Logan's cheek with the back of his hand. He felt so much like his mom now, he even sounded like her!

Logan shrugged, "weak."

James and Carlos got up now too…

"Do you think you're ok enough to come downstairs with us?" Carlos questioned.

Logan nodded wearily as he put his arms on his sides and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. After a few attempts he was sitting upward. Kendall held his hands out and helped Logan to stand. James and Carlos opened the door and let Logan and Kendall walk out of the room first. Logan held onto Kendall's arm for support as they made their way to the stairs. Logan stretched his arms out looked up at Kendall who got the memo and scooped Logan up into his arms. Kendall carried Logan downstairs. He sat the small shivering boy down at the table and got him a blanket to hold onto for warmth. Logan wrapped it around his shoulders and hugged onto the quilt tightly. His teeth chattered from the quivering.

Kendall got some water and started to boil it for his baby brother. James and Carlos then made their way downstairs as well and sat next to Logan. Kendall poured the bubbling water into a mug and then added another 'Throat Coat' tea bag. He handed it over to Logan slowly.

"Be careful, Logie Bear…" Kendall instructed.

Logan nodded and rolled his sleeves down so he could wrap his glass with them and prevent getting burned.

"He should eat something." James noticed how underfed Logan looked.

Logan shook his head, "I-I don't think food is a good idea now…"

"You need to eat, Logie!" Carlos replied.

"It'll hurt my throat." Logan whimpered.

"Then eat soft foods…" Kendall added, "Maybe like soup or something."

Logan shook his head.

"I'll make the soup." James said flatly.

Logan just crossed his arms and pouted, "No."

"Come on, Logie Bear…just a little."

Logan shook his head again.

James just sighed and put the soup on the stove. Logan let tears roll down his cheeks.

"I-I don't w-wanna h-hurt m-my t-throat…" He sniffled.

"You won't, buddy…it's just like drinking water, except it taste different." Carlos giggled.

Logan didn't answer; he just leaned his head down on the table and let the smell of tomato soup fill the room. He used to love that aroma…it reminded him of rainy days. Mrs. Knight would make him, Kendall, and Katie some and they'd all stay in that day. Now, that smell made him want to be sick…all food would have at that point.

Logan heard the liquid slop into a bowl as he sat back up again. Kendall sat down next to him with Carlos and James sitting on the other sides.

"Open up." Kendall smiled.

Logan's face turned red with embarrassment, "It's gonna be too hot."

"I put an ice cube in it." Carlos added.

"Now open up, Logie." James continued.

Logan opened his mouth and let Kendall put the spoon inside. Logan kept the food inside his mouth for a while.

"Uh, it might be a good idea to swallow." Kendall replied.

Logan grabbed the bowl from Kendall and spit the soup back into it.

"Ok…so maybe food isn't such a good idea." James cringed at the sight of Logan's spit resting on top of the soup.

Kendall and Carlos nodded, putting the bowl and spoon into the sink. Logan wiped his mouth and then rested his head back down.

"Tired?" Kendall cooed.

Logan mumbled into his arms, "mm…hmm…"

"Why don't we set you up on the couch so you can get some rest?" James budded in, suggesting in a soft voice.

"…too sick." Logan's voice was muffled by his arms again.

"What do you mean?" Carlos was confused.

Logan just let out a sigh.

"I think he means he doesn't feel good enough to fall back to sleep." Kendall answered.

Kendall sat down again and rubbed Logan's back, "Maybe we should give him some more Nyquip, it makes you drowsy, so then he can get some sleep."

"Yeah and it'll help his sore throat." James agreed.

Carlos went over to the cabinet and grabbed the Nyquip bottle, handing it to Kendall who read the back and then poured the correct amount for their friend. Kendall held out the little cup and tried to get Logan to sit up.

"Logie, sit up for me, buddy." Kendall soothed.

Logan whimpered.

"Please, buddy." James added.

"Just for a second, Loges." Carlos said.

Logan didn't respond.

Kendall took his hand and carefully lifted Logan's face up, "Drink this, Logan."

Logan held the little cup, "…h-elp?" His voice sounded so little and childlike. James and Carlos smiled at how adorable he sounded.

Kendall smiled and took the cup back, and then raised it to Logan's mouth. Kendall must have poured it too fast, because more than half of the purple medicine ended up dribbling down Logan's face…he drank some, so that was good.

"Come here." Kendall watched as Logan scooted over closer. He took a napkin off the table and wiped up Logan's sticky face.

"It'll kick in soon…" James and Carlos looked at each other.

The turned back to Logan who was now sleeping, with his head resting on Kendall's lap, "…or now."

Kendall grinned, "When he wakes back up we should take his temperature."

"good idea." The others agreed.

**Cute? LOL I love making Logan sound like a little baby, it's adorable :) hehe**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	85. Chapter 85

**Hiya! I'm baaack :) I don't really have much to say sooo….here is an update :)**

"He feels really warm, guys." Kendall noticed.

"Should we wake him up?" Carlos questioned.

"I think we should, just to check." James replied.

Kendall stroked Logan's hot cheek with the back of his hands and then nudged the sleeping boy's shoulder lightly, "Wake up, Logie."

Logan's fever-ridden face looked up at Kendall and the other guys. He blinked his eyes a few times and then sat up, crossing his arms and shivering. His teeth clattered as he let out a tiny, cute sounding, baby sneeze.

"Are you cold, buddy?" Kendall cooed.

Logan nodded as Kendall picked up the blanket that had fallen off of his little brother and covered Logan again. Logan nuzzled himself closer to Kendall, resting his head on the blonde's chest.

"Logie, we need to take your temperature…" Carlos said in a soft voice.

Logan turned away from Kendall and faced James who held the tool. He opened up his dry chapped lips and let James place the thermometer inside. The boys watched the clock change the time twice; at that time two minutes had passed, so they took the thermometer out of Logan's mouth. He held it up to the light and read out the numbers…

"103.5…" James sighed.

James glanced over to Logan who was shivering in Kendall's arms. His body was trembling with coldness. Chills ran up his back as he tried to snuggle closer to Kendall, who kept a grip on the boy, wanting him to feel warmer.

"Maybe we should set you up on the couch now, baby." Kendall cooed in the most 'mother-like' voice he had ever used.

"…c-carry?" Logan ask in a small voice as he put his arms out.

Kendall scooped up the tiny quivering boy and carried him over to the couch. Logan's whole body was achy and sore. His muscles and joints hurt when he tried to move them, so getting comfortable was hard. He finally curled in on himself and closed his eyes. A headache snapped him out of falling back to sleep. He sat up, or tried to sit up, until Kendall saw him and helped the poor boy. Logan put him head into his hands and moaned.

"What's wrong, Logie?" James asked, coming into the living room with Carlos.

"M-my head hurts." Logan groaned.

James, Carlos, and Kendall went to go and get an icepack for Logan's head. They handed him the freezing square…

"…t-too c-cold…" Logan whimpered, handing it back.

As he sat there sweat rolled down his face. He felt so sticky and wet. Logan hated sweating, but the water kept coming all around his body. His skin crawled from the sweat, and it made Logan feel absolutely gross. He began to feel out of breath. Logan panted, and felt as his heart began to race more than usual. He was having trouble breathing. Kendall grew worried, so he searched for Logan's inhaler. Once he found it, he gave Logan the machine. Logan held the inhaler in his mouth and breathed in, letting the mist of the medicine open his lungs up. Kendall, Carlos, and James' hearts sunk. They felt so bad for Logan. He looked really uncomfortable and sick. His face was completely pale, except the spots that had the rash. The other spots were still red from scratching…the other guys could tell that it wouldn't be long before they'd have to get the mitts again. Logan swayed slowly to one side. He blinked his eyes a few time, feeling so lightheaded and dizzy. The room appeared to be spinning which made him feel faint. For a second he had to remember where he was. The fever was so high was confusing him. He felt so sick, but he had to remember if he even was sick in the first place. Logan was so very confused, that it began to piss him off. He felt really irritable. His little coco brown orbs turned towards James, Carlos, and Kendall. His eyes filled up with tears.

"What's wrong, Loges?" Carlos questioned.

"I-I d-don't f-feel g-good…" Logan sobbed, "M-make i-it s-stop." He cried.

James and Carlos looked at each other in terror…was it another tantrum? James and Carlos were nervous of what would happen next, while all Kendall could think of was that he had to make Logan feel better and stop crying.

"Come here, Logie Bear." Kendall cooed, holding his arms out.

Logan sat up and dizzily walked over to Kendall was sitting in the rocking chair. Logan climbed up onto Kendall's lap, still sniffling with tears pouring from his eyes. Logan lifted his feet up onto Kendall's lap and rested his head onto the blonde's chest, sobbing into his shirt.

"I-I f-f-feel r-really l-lousy." Logan whimpered.

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair and made calming noises, "I know, baby, I know…do you want me to get you anything?"

Logan looked up at Kendall with hope in his eyes, "c-can I h-have water, pwease?" Logan's voice was muffled by talking into Kendall's chest.

Kendall got up and set Logan on the rocking chair by himself.

"D-don't l-leave, K-Kenny." Logan cried.

"I'll be right back, Bear." Kendall said softly as he went to go and get a bottle of water.

When he got back, Logan stood up and let Kendall sit before cuddling up on his lap again. Kendall untwisted the cap of the bottle and then helped Logan to hold it and bring it to his mouth. Logan took tiny sips and let the cool water soothe his sore throat. Kendall rocked back and forth slowly, trying to help Logan to fall back asleep. Logan hugged his arms around Kendall's neck and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Kendall could feel tears seeping through his shirt. It had only been two days since Logan had gotten sick and he already was very uncomfortable.

"Poor baby." Kendall sighed, feeling a whole in his heart form. Hadn't Logan been through enough?

**I felt like this one was cute haha :)**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	86. Chapter 86

**Hi! Hmm…let's see…I've got nothing…let's get to the chapter haha :) I can't believe I'm up to 340 reviews already! Love you guys! Can you get me to 350 by tomorrow? Hmm...I'll give you guys that challenge. Can you do it? I know you can!**

Logan sat on Kendall's lap, slowly waking up. He felt his face become really itchy, along with the rest of his body. He sat up and started to scratch again.

"Logie…you can't scratch, buddy!"

"B-But it's itchy!" Logan pouted feeling tears coming.

James and Carlos have had enough with Logan's little tantrums, but they let it slide, knowing it was the high fever speaking.

"I know, Loges…you just can't itch…it's peeling your skin!" Kendall replied.

Carlos got up, "I'll get the mitts." He said flatly.

Logan's eyes filled with terror. He hated the way those big clunky mitts felt on his hands, he also hated how he could itch.

"Please don't." Logan whimpered.

"Do you promise to not itch then?" James questioned.

Logan shook his head, "it's itchy."

"Carlos, get the mitts." James answered.

Logan flung himself off of Kendall's lap and stood up, or tried to. He nearly toppled over as he dizzily walked over to the closet and then opened the door.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I don't like the mitts." Logan whined, going inside the closet and locking the door.

James, Carlos, and Kendall could hear scratching coming from the closet mixed with small strangled sobs.

"He's an idiot." James rolled his eyes.

"You know that's just because of the fever…" Kendall answered.

James walked over to the closet and fiddled with the doorknob, "Logan, open up."

"No." Logan puckered.

"Please, Logie." Kendall pleaded.

"No." Logan coughed a few times, feeling his throat burn. Sobs came like a storm as he stood in the closet.

"Can you please come out, Logan? I'll make you some tea and it'll help your throat…I hate seeing you in pain." Kendall added.

The door swung open and Logan came out, crashing onto Kendall's chest, sobbing hard again.

"K-kenny it hurts, m-make it s-stop." He cried.

"I wish I could help, baby." Kendall sighed, running his fingers through Logan's hair.

It was going to be a long…long night. James, Carlos, and Kendall could tell, and were hoping maybe Logan would sleep through the night, but it didn't seem like it was going that way at all.

**Pretty good? Sorry it's short!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	87. Chapter 87

**Hii! Ok, ok…so to the Guest who asked for Logan's age…I am soooo sorry I didn't answer before. I completely forgot! Anyways…I'm guessing he is about 15ish :)**

"Yes…" James, Carlos, and Kendall mumbled as they watched the raven haired boy's eyes blink shut.

Kendall and his friends slowly slipped out of the room and shut the door softly. They then went downstairs to watch a movie. James put in the disk and joined his friends on the couch, letting the film start up. At about 20 minutes into the movie, they heard someone wobbling down the staircase. Kendall shot up from his seat and ran over to the stairs. He was nervous that Logan would fall from being dizzy, so he scooped his little brother up into his arms and brought him down to the couch. After sitting Logan down, he turned the tiny lamp that was beside the sofa on.

"What is it, buddy?" Kendall cooed.

Logan just began to cry; nope…it couldn't be called crying, nor sobbing or having a fit…it was more of screaming in horror. Logan kicked and yelled and whimpered.

"Loges…" James tried.

Logan didn't answer…more horrible shouting came, "Stop…pl-please…d-don't…n-no….n-o-o! P-please!"

"He's not with us, guys." Kendall finally said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"He's out of it…he's like having a nightmare or something." Kendall added.

"Logie, snap out of it…" James nudged the crying boy's shoulder.

Logan finally sat up and hunched over. He breathed in and out heavily, coughing a few times, trying to breathe again. Kendall grabbed the boy's hands and looked at him.

"Breathe in and then out…in…out…" Kendall soothed.

Logan had caught his breathe again, but he was still crying into Kendall's chest. He sobbed and hugged onto Kendall with all of his life.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kendall said in a soft voice.

Logan couldn't answer…his mind was still playing that memory over and over. He was a lair. He should have just come out and told Mrs. Knight the truth a while ago about what his father would do to him. When she asked him if he ever hit him…Logan lied, and he couldn't shake that…

**The next chapter is going to be a flashback…hope you liked this chapter! I'm almost up to 90!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	88. Chapter 88

**Ok…so this chapter is a flashback :)**

**Here it is!**

_Little 8 year-old Logan Mitchell sat on his bed at around midnight. He tried to muffle his sobs into the pillow he had held on his lap. He couldn't sleep…the words his father spoke towards him echoed inside his mind._

"_Worthless."_

"_Nobody loves you."_

"_Disappointment."_

"_Waste of Space."_

_All he did was get an 80 on his math test. Was that so bad? To Logan it was the end of the world…and to see his dad completely freak out made things worse. His mom had been away at a business trip, or she would have just as mad. He didn't talk to his dad for the rest of the night, being afraid of what would happen next. Now, he was feeling guilty. Logan didn't need to apologize…but something inside him said he had to. Logan rolled out of bed and made his way to his father's room._

"_D-daddy?" Logan whispered, "Are you awake?"_

_Mr. Mitchell stood up in front of his son._

"_I'm s-sorry…" He moaned._

"_Oh you'll be sorry." Mr. Mitchell yelled, grabbed Logan's arm, dragging the smaller boy down the stairs and opening the back yard door._

_Logan felt his whole body freeze. What was happening? His dad's grip got tighter, so tight that his nails dug into Logan's wrist. There little house in Texas was on a huge field. In the back, way far back, there was a little shed. Logan had never been in the shed, because it scared him…now he was being pulled towards it. Mr. Mitchell finally put Logan down right in front of the little room._

"_Why did you get an 80 on your test?" He screamed so loudly that spit flung from his mouth all the way onto Logan's face. _

"_I-I…I-I…d-don't…" _

_Logan was cut off by a hard slap to his face, "Stop mumbling and speak up!"_

"_I don't know." Logan sighed._

"_Stupid little worthless piece of garbage." Mr. Mitchell snarled, grabbing Logan's shirt and slamming his son into the hard rusted wood of the shed._

"_I-I'm sorry." Logan cried._

"_It's too late for sorry." He growled opening up the shed, "Go in…this is your punishment." _

"_No…pl-please, daddy." Logan sobbed, "P-please don't…" _

"_You should have been better!" He shouted. _

_Logan whimpered and cried as his father shoved him into the shed and locked the door. Logan spent the rest of the night inside there, crying. He could barely breathe, due to how small it was. There were nails jamming into his bare feet, and water dripping from the ceiling onto his hair. His torture…pure evil…Logan barely survived. He hoped this was the last of it…but even as years past, his dad only got worse…_

**Ok, so here is my flashback. I tried to make it as angst-y as possible…I'm going to update another time after this, like a chapter where Kendall is talking to Logan about this.**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	89. Chapter 89

**Back! :)**

"L-Logan…I' so sorry." Kendall was at a loss for words.

Logan snuggled up next to Kendall, "Y-you save m-me."

"I never knew that you were abused…I always just figured your parents were just neglecting you…I…I wish I knew sooner…I wish I helped sooner…" Kendall sighed.

Logan hugged onto Kendall, "I-it h-hurt Kenny…physically and mentally." A small whimper came from Logan's lips.

"I know, I know…let it out." Kendall rubbed Logan's back and tried to calm his baby brother down.

James and Carlos were shocked. They couldn't even talk.

"It's ok, Logie…he can't hurt you anymore…I've got you…I've got you…" Kendall hugged onto Logan tightly, stroking Logan's hair.

"I-I love you." Logan looked up at Kendall who placed a kiss on his baby brother's forehead.

"I'll be there." Kendall whispered into the tiny raven haired boy ear before seeing his eyes shut again. Kendall kept Logan in his arms for the rest of the night, occasionally checking for a change in his temperature.

**Haha…short…I know…but you guys got a triple update so, hopefully that makes up for it! I hope you liked my little play on words with the title at the end. Oh yeah and…I know the ending seems like it could be the ending to my story, but don't worry, it's not over yet…my series are just beginning hehe :P**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	90. Chapter 90

**OK! LISTEN UP! READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**Do you guys remember that Justin Warner I always talk about? Ya know the guy who is like practically my life? Ok, well…he's only going to get a show on the Food Network if people vote for him to win. He's up against 4 other people and NEEDS to win…soooo please please please, I am begging you…you guys are amazing and I'm counting on you to PLEASE help me. You can vote up to 10 times a day, and I need you to help me out…Justin means like everything to me…he inspires me so much. He's the youngest person ever to be on the Food Network Star Competition…and that keeps me writing. Weird? Well, look at it this way…he's young and I'm young…we both are following our dreams. He's amazing guys, you need to vote for him, you really need to! Please, I am begging you, please. I was in tears, literally having an emotional break down when they were about to announce if he would make it to the finale, and when I found out he did, I was cheering and screaming and sobbing tears of joy. I can't explain to you how much I love this guy. OK so pleeeeeeeease I'll do anything…**

**JUST GO TO…..**

**www dot foodnetwork dot com slash star**

**change all the dots to . and then change the slash to / and type that in without spaces. Then once you are on the page vote for Justin Warner 10 times! Please comment and let me know if you did this, I want to know if its working. We have until July 17****th****, so PLEASE go on as much as possible and vote for him, I will be forever thankful!**

**Now that I have that out of the way…my chapter…**

Monday morning finally arrived. Logan woke up still in Kendall's arms. He tapped Kendall on the shoulder.

"K-kenny…?" Logan whimpered.

"Yeah, Logie Bear?" Kendall blinked his eyes open.

"M-my th-throat hurts." Logan let tears fall from his face.

"I'm taking you to the doctor's today, baby…just hang in there." Kendall stroked Logan's burning up cheeks.

Logan hugged Kendall, "C-can I have s-some Nyquip?"

Kendall nodded and picked Logan up into his arms, carrying the small raven haired boy in his arms and carried him into the kitchen. Kendall sat Logan, who was shivering, down in a chair and got the bottle of Nyquip out. He poured the right amount and then helped Logan to bring it to his lips. Kendall then got some water for his little brother.

"Small sips, I don't want you to bother your tummy." Kendall cooed.

Logan nodded and slowly drank the water. Kendall went to dial the doctors number and get an appointment for Logan.

"We're going to the doctor's in an hour, Logie…" Kendall kissed his brother's forehead.

Logan smiled and hugged Kendall, "I love you."

"Love you too." Kendall grinned.

**I'm not going to say anything else, but VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE FOR JUSTIN WARNER! VOTE FOR HIM! PLEASE! Please please please please please PLEASE I'll do anything just VOTE!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	91. Chapter 91

**Hi! **

**First off, thank you to anyone who has voted for Justin! He's my life and it means the world and more to me that you guys are helping out! For anyone who might have just started reading at this point…**

**To vote for Justin…**

**Go to 'w w w . food network star' (No spaces! No quotation marks either!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for him (Justin Warner) he's a rebellious chef with a culinary cause :P plus, he isn't too hard on the eyes either ;)**

**Ok, next….**

**GUESS WHAT!**

**I went zip lining in the forest near where I live! It was AMAZING! There were 4 courses of obstacles from climbing to tree to tree. My brother chickened out after the first…then my mom stopped at the second…and my dad stopped at the third… wanna know who was brave enough to finish all of it? Meee! Afterwards they were all like… "Was it scary?" and I said "No way!" but on the inside I was thinking "OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FALL AND DIE!" yet it scared the crap outta me, I lived to tell the tale of my 'treetop' adventure! Hehehe :D**

**Before I get onto the story…here is a great quote for you guys…**

"**Kids and teens don't rebel because they are bad; they rebel because they have a cause…and in the end that cause can make your dreams a reality." ~Justin Warner**

"Can you guys make sure the house stays neat while were gone?" Kendall questioned.

Carlos and James nodded and went to go and get Logan's jacket.

"Here ya go buddy." Carlos smiled, helping Logan to pull both arms through the holes in his jacket.

"Thanks." Logan said weakly, resting his head back onto Kendall's chest.

"Will he be ok going out with you?" James asked, "It's kinda cold outside."

Logan coughed into Kendall's shirt and hugged onto his big brother, nuzzling his head closer for warmth. He shivered, which made Carlos, Kendall, and James even more worried. Kendall was racking his brain for an answer….

"We can get Mrs. Majacowski to drive us!" Kendall finally realized.

"Ok, so you guys will go and we will stay here." Carlos decided.

Kendall was lucky he had been close with his neighbor. She used to babysit him when he was younger and was like a grandma to him. He walked a few feet across the snowy path to her house, huddling next to Logan who was freezing, trying to keep him warm. He finally reached her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Kendall! How are you?" Mrs. Majacowski smiled.

"Good…" Kendall grinned.

"…and who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, he's my foster brother, Logan." Kendall replied.

"How sweet…come in, come in." She welcomed.

"We kinda need you to drive us to the doctors…" Mrs. Majacowski looked a Kendall with a confused expression, Kendall continued, "You see…my mom is away with Katie for Girl Scouts and Logan's really sick."

"How do you feel, sweetie?" She kneeled down to Logan's slouched level.

"Lousy." Logan mumbled, tears prickling his eyes.

"Awwh…what's wrong?" Mrs. Majacowski turned towards Kendall this time.

"He has Scarlet Fever." Kendall sighed.

"Ok, come on boys; let's get him to the doctor." Mrs. Majacowski watched as Kendall ran down to the car and opened up the door, climbing in eagerly.

She held onto Logan's hand guiding him to the car, "It's ok, darling, almost there."

Logan moaned as he tried to get into the car, so Kendall held out his hands and pulled the smaller boy in. Mrs. Majacowski started the car and drove off, down the street. Kendall knew that the car ride would be about 20 minutes, so he hoped Logan would be ok for that.

"Do you want me to turn the heat on, honey?"

Logan nodded weakly, "T-thank you, ma'am."

"No problem, Logan." She turned back and flashed a grin.

Each bump of the rode, mixed with the nausea for his sickness, he felt really queasy…Logan just wanted the car ride to end. His face turned a sickly color of green, as he squirmed trying to get more comfortable. His pale, greenish cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Majacowski…

"Do you need me to pull over, sweetie?" She cooed.

Logan was embarrassed, "No." was all he could get out.

Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest and let the older blonde wrap his arm around his shoulders. Logan squinted his eyes shut and hoped that would make time pass faster.

**Was it good so far? I have to eat dinner now, but I'll update afterwards!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	92. Chapter 92

**Heey! :) updateee!**

Logan felt really sick…he was resting his head on Kendall's chest for warmth and comfort. At times like this Logan felt as if he had the best brother in the world.

"You ok, Logie?" Kendall's eyes became filled with concern.

Logan wasn't able to say anything…he just let out a weak mumbled.

"We're almost there." Kendall assured.

Logan saw as Mrs. Majacowski pulled into the doctor's driveway. She parked the car and then got out.

"Are you boys ok by yourselves?" She questioned, "I need to pick up some milk from the store across the street, so I'll come and get you in a little bit."

Kendall nodded and held onto Logan's arm, helping him to walk into the doctor's office. Logan dizzily stumbled inside and sat down in the waiting room next to his friend. He felt so very queasy at that moment, and he just wanted it to all stop. Before he knew it, the doctor was calling him into the room. Logan tried to stand up, but failed from the lightheadedness. Kendall carried his little brother into the room and placed him on the examination table. Logan shivered and looked around the room when finally a doctor walked in.

"Logan Knight?" He questioned.

Logan almost hesitated, "Y-yes."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I think Logan has Scarlet Fever…" Kendall answered for his brother.

"Logan can you open up your mouth for me?"

Logan did as told and exposed his Strawberry Tongue.

"Yep, Scarlet Fever…" The doctor sighed, "I have some medicine that'll help to get rid of it in no time."

The doctor went to go and get the Penicillin from his medicine cabinet in the office and then came back to see Kendall rubbing Logan's back sympathetically. He looked down and saw a mess all over the floor and poor Logan, hunched over in pain.

"S-sorry…" Logan mumbled, still feeling the urge to vomit again.

"No worries." The doctor smiled, "I need you to give this to someone at a pharmacy…" The doctor handed Kendall a paper, "They'll give him the right kind of Penicillin that he needs for the sickness."

Kendall nodded, "Thanks."

Without saying anything else, he headed out the door with his baby brother in his arms. Mrs. Majacowski drove the boys to the pharmacy and took care of all that before dropping them back off at home. When they got in, Kendall tucked Logan into bed right way, being worried that his baby brother was tired and needed sleep. Logan lied down but a sad expression played on his face.

"C-can you lay down with me, I'm scared...I don't like being sick" Logan whimpered.

Kendall climbed in next to Logan and let the smaller boy cuddle up next to him for comfort. Before he knew it, Logan was sleeping in his arms. Kendall figured that before dinner he could give Logan the medicine…it pained him to see his baby so sick, but right now Logan needed sleep.

**Sorry it was kinda choppy, I was rushing since I have to go help my brother fix something on his video game LOL :P **

**Here are a few random things I'd like to say to make this update seem longer haha…**

**1: I'm allergic to penicillin! So are my mom and aunt!**

**2: I wrote the beginning part of this with my brother**

**3: I wanted his help and he said only if I helped him to fix the video later, thus the reason I am updating quickly**

**4: I was watching Family Feud at dinner with my family…one question was 'Name another word for throw up'. I was just blurting out all the words I use on here! I just kept naming more and more and them my mom was like, "How do you know all of that?" and I was like "fanfiction mom…" and she was like "why do you learn about throwing up on fanfiction?" and I was like "no mom! I don't learn about it, I write about Logan throwing up, and I can't use the same word over and over…" and my dad was like "uh…ok…and people like that?" and I was like "They loooove it! Or at least I do!" haha :P**

**Ok, talk to you guys later!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	93. Chapter 93

**Hi! Guess what! The production of the play I'm in is on Friday! I'm SO excited; I think it came out amazing!**

**I have the role of a stereotypical nerd…and I need to use a goofy sounding voice. It's really hard to stay in character, so my mom suggested 'method acting' and then she said "you probably don't know what I'm talking about!" then I was like "of course I know what you are talking about, thanks to Camille!" and she was like "little 5 year old Camille taught you about method acting?" LOL long story short, my five year old cousin's name is Camille. I didn't even answer my mom after that hahaha**

Logan's little coco brown eyes blinked open to see that Kendall must had woken up and squeezed out from under him. He got up and felt colder than he did before, he also felt a little bit thirstier too. Logan pulled his socks onto his feet, trying not to bend down too much and make his headache worsen. He then took a sip from his water bottle and headed for the kitchen, where his friends most likely were hanging out. Logan felt his legs drag as he tried to walk as slowly as possible. He hated how when you are sick it feels almost impossible to move around because you are that weak. He carefully made his way downstairs and then into the kitchen.

"How are you doing, buddy?" James cooed.

Logan shrugged, "Sick."

"Sit down, Logie." Carlos instructed, feeling bad that Logan was trying to stand up straight.

Logan sat down next to Kendall and rested his head on the table weakly, coughing into his arm. Kendall rubbed circles on his friend's back.

"We should give him his medicine now." Kendall decided, getting up to go and get the bottle off the counter.

Kendall looked at the words on the back of the bottle with a puzzled look on his face. He saw a lot of charts and numbers and words he couldn't read.

"…uh, Loges…" Kendall whispered, his face becoming red with embarrassment.

"Y-yeah." Logan said in between coughs.

"I can't read what the bottle says…" Kendall sighed.

Logan laughed a little, "No big deal…" he glanced at the words, squinting because he didn't have his glasses or contacts on, "It says you should give me this amount." Logan pointed to one number on the side. **(I was going to have an actual number, but after hours of research, I couldn't find out how much Logan would have to take for his weight…sooo…yeah LOL)**

"Thanks…" Kendall grinned, taking a spoon and filling it with the medicine.

Logan cringed from its smell **(does it smell? haven't taken that stuff in at least 8 years, and I don't plan on ever again, ya know…since I'm allergic and all LOL) **and the large amount he knew he'd have to take.

"Open up." Kendall instructed.

Logan hesitated, but then he figured that just getting it over with might be better. Logan opened his mouth and let Kendall place the spoon onto his tongue. Logan drank the penicillin and winced. It tasted so bad.

"Ok, well you have to wait 45 minutes before you can eat, so we should eat later with Logie, guys." Kendall said.

"Sounds like a plan." James and Carlos agreed.

Logan nodded, being too busy gulping down water and trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth to answer his friends.

**LOL, I felt so lost while trying to write the stuff about penicillin, so I did research but I couldn't find the stuff I needed…oh well. This is fanfiction not…uh…medfiction LOL, though if it was that'd be cool hehe :)**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	94. Chapter 94

Hey! I'm in the car right now, being driven to rehearsal...the drive is an hour, sooo here i am...updating ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Logan sat at the table, watching as Kendall, James, and Carlos cooked dinner. He was feeling hungry for a change, but figured that eating wouldnt be such a great idea considering the fact his stomach was still churning with nausea. Kendall glanced over at his baby brothe, and noticed how tired he looked. Kendall would have made Logan go lie down, but he wanted to keep an eye on how high his fever was getting. "Logie, you ok?" Kendall questioned. "...ok" Logan shrugged, "tired, Kenny, can i lie down?" "let me take your temperature first, baby." Kendall took the thermometer and placed it into his brother's mouth, waiting for the tool to beep. O1nce it did, Kendall took it out and held it up near the light to read the number. "one-o-two point three...why dont we get you set up on the couch, Logie." Kendall suggested. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Well sorry its short but my phones gonna die! ill update later! xoxo EMiLY :)


	95. Chapter 95

**Hi! Ok, so I know…my last update was pathetic, but ugh…it's just something I had to do. I was bored and felt like updating would end the boredom…which it did! **

**Just so you know, the person 'bigadabogada' on here is one of my best friends. His name is Max and I've known him for years! Whenever I write about hockey stuff in my stories, he's the one who helps me out since he plays the sport…without him the hockey parts of my stories would suck, big time hahah :)**

**I know I said I'd update like two times for every story I posted, but I really want to focus on getting this to 100 chapters, so forget I said that haha :D**

**Last thing before I get on with updating…the play was today! It went great! I felt like everything came out perfect…couldn't have been better :)**

Logan slept for hours until he was awoken by the sound of rain pouring on the roof. The medicine must have kicked in because he felt slightly better…drowsy…but better. He also felt a little hungry. It was nice to not feel queasy for a change. Logan got up slowly and made his way down the steps.

"Look who's up, sleepy head." James teased.

Logan smiled a little, "Hey guys."

"Do you want to hang down here with us for a little?" Carlos questioned.

Logan nodded. When Kendall saw his response he got up and grabbed a blanket. He walked over to Logan and wrapped up his baby brother in the quilt, picking him up and sitting him down on the couch.

"Do you need anything, baby?" Kendall cooed.

"I'm a little hungry." Logan replied.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah, c-can I have something light?" Logan inquired with a yawn.

"Does soup sound ok?" Carlos suggested.

"You're not going to spit it up this time, right?" James cringed…things like that always grossed him out.

"I didn't spit it up; I spit it out…and no." Logan answered.

Kendall got up and went into the kitchen to open up a can of soup for his brother. Meanwhile, the other guys all relaxed and watched the rain fall on the window.

"It's such a crappy day out…" Carlos sighed.

"I know right…it makes me feel so tired." James sighed, "And sad…"

"I guess rain has that effect on people…" Carlos added.

"…actually," Logan had begun in a small voice; "I like the rain."

"Really?" James questioned.

"Why?" Carlos continued.

"I dunno…it's just relaxing." Logan shrugged, hugging the blanked closer to his body and facing towards the window.

Kendall came back in with a bowl and handed it to Logan carefully, "Be careful, it's hot."

Logan nodded, "Ok…thanks."

The storm came down harder as all four boys now stared out the glass…and then there was darkness.

"Wh-what happened?" Carlos cried.

"I think the power went out, guys…" Kendall answered.

Logan tried to bury his face into the blanket with fear, "D-do you t-think it'll c-come back soon?" Logan let tears run down his face.

"N-not sure…" James sighed.

"I-it's r-really d-dark in here…" Logan whimpered.

"Shh…it's ok, Logie…I'm going to go and get candles and flashlights." Kendall said as he got up and headed for the basement door.

"C-can I c-come with y-you?" Logan asked.

"Sure. Do you feel well enough to get up and walk around?"

Logan got up, "I'm f-fine."

James and Carlos decided it might be a good idea to go and get blankets and things to keep them warm since the heat wouldn't work without the power on and things were getting cold. Logan and Kendall tried to make their way down into the basement without any light at all.

"We can't see a thing! We're going to trip!" Kendall huffed; he was getting frustrated from the power being out.

"How many stairs are there?" Logan asked.

"13…" Kendall answered.

"Hold my hand…tight." Logan let Kendall squeeze his palm as he put a foot down on a step and slide it as far as it could go. Once he felt his toes go off the step he brought his foot back up.

"These step can fit my foot twice…" Logan added.

"…ok?" Kendall was pretty confused.

"Well, if we count while we are walking and make sure we keep out feet back far on the steps, we should be good." Logan explained.

"Smart thinking, Loges." Kendall smiled, "Hold my hand and we'll head down."

Kendall and Logan held hands and started to head down the steps…

"13."

"12."

"11."

"10."

"9."

"8."

"Logan!" Kendall gasped, pulling Logan closer to him.

"I'm good." Logan panted after nearly falling.

"You sure."

"Yeah." Logan replied, "Come on let's keep heading down."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

The guys both felt as they reached the ground. Kendall moved his feet around to make sure there weren't any more steps in front of him. He and Logan couldn't see a thing, so trying to find anything down there would be hard. Logan remembered how it felt being in the dark for long periods of time—yes, they brought back horrible memories, but he did know a little bit more about moving around in the pitch black darkness.

"So you don't bump into anything, put your hands out…you will feel it before you walk into it and get hurt." Logan instructed.

"Good idea." Kendall grinned, "How do you know all this stuff?"

When Logan didn't answer, Kendall caught onto why. Logan used to get locked in the shed and basement; of course he'd know what it was like to be walking around without any light.

"I think I'm feeling a shelf over here…" Logan noticed.

"Yeah, the flashlights should be on the top along with the candles!" Kendall shouted over to his brother.

"I feel them!" Logan added, bringing down two candles and four flashlights.

"Are they flashlights and candles?" Kendall asked.

Logan pressed around on the big metal object until he saw a light radiate from it, "Yessss!" He cheered along with Kendall.

"Let's get back upstairs…this place is freaking me out." Logan felt chills run up his spine as him and Kendall walked upstairs to get matches and put the candles somewhere.

When they got back up, James and Carlos were setting blankets up on the floor with pillows and big quilts. Kendall and Logan set up the four flash lights in each corner of the room and then put the candles on the table right in the center of the living room. It was freezing, but the guys all got cozy near each other with the blankets all around them.

"This actually isn't that bad." James smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll think of something fun to do!" Carlos grinned.

"Alright…let's think of games." Kendall suggested.

"What about manhunt!" Carlos said in a hyper way.

"Noooo…"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Nooo…."

"Ugh! There is nothing to do!" James sighed.

"I know…we should play a word game, like we pick a category and name stuff from that subject until someone runs out." Logan mentioned.

"Ok…why don't we do vegetables so it's easy?" Kendall asked.

"I'll start! Carrots." Carlos said.

"Ok, asparagus." Logan continued.

"Broccoli" James added.

"Lettuce"

"Tomatoes"

"Cabbage"

"Celery"

"Peas"

"Brussels Sprouts"

"Cauliflower"

"Spinach"

"Peppers"

"Squash"

"Artichoke"

"Onion"

"Potato"

"Radish"

"Turnip"

"Yam"

"GUYS!" Carlos interrupted, "This is going to go on forEVER…let's pick a new category."

"Ohh! I know…my dad taught me this game." James started, "I'll say a name and then the next person has to say someone else's name that either has the same first or last name as the first person."

"Huh?" Carlos giggled.

"Ok, let's say I say Carlos Garcia…then Kendall might say Sylvia Garcia…get it?"

"Ohhhhhh…now I get it!" The others agreed.

"Ok, so James Diamond." James smiled.

"Brooke Diamond." James answered.

"…uh….hmmm…ermm….ummm…" Carlos stuttered.

"Ok, so maybe games aren't working." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, agreed…we can read, I like doing that when there is nothing else to do." Logan answered.

"Yeah, I'll read when I shave my head…next suggestion." James snickered.

"I'm SOOOO bored!" Carlos groaned.

**Ok, how was it? I'll be continuing later!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	96. Start of: Rescue

**UGHHH! Babysitting my cousin...couldn't be any worse...as I'm writing this, I'm just nodding and smiling to everything she says because she won't shut up...ugh...I hate little kids, I'm sorry, but I'm just NOT a toddler/kid person :P**

"CARLOS!" Kendall yelled in a whisper, "SHUT UP!"

"Whyyy?" Carlos questioned.

"Logie's sleeping..." Kendall replied.

"Oh..." Carlos sighed.

"Guys...he's burning up...like a lot." James' eyes grew wide with concern.

"I think the medicine must have worn off..." Kendall relized.

He walked over to Logan and shook his friends shoulder, "Loges...baby, wake up..." Kendall cooed.

"-enny..." Logan croaked, "ish hurshs..."

**(Kenny...it hurts)**

"What hurts Logie?" Kendall questioned.

"-y t-hro-at...I-I c-an't w-all-ow..." Logan struggled to speak.

**(my throat...I can't swallow)**

"Come here." Kendall hugged Logan and felt his forehead, "You're really hot."

Carlos and James giggled, "Dude, that sounded so gaaay!"

"You know what I mean! Can someone get me the thermometer?" Kendall growled.

James left the room and used his phone to see where the thermometer is. He could still here the rain pounding on the roof.

"Here." James handed the tool to Kendall who put it into Logan's mouth.

"104.6..." Kendall gasped, "Guys...I'm taking Logan to the hospital." Kendall said urgently.

"In the storm?" Carlos asked.

"I have to...he can't swallow, his neck is swollen and his fever is way to high." Kendall grabbed a coat and helped Logan to put it on.

Logan could barely stand, his whole body was drained and weak. Once he was in the jacket, Kendall scooped the boy into his arms and carried Logan towards the door. The second they were outside, Kendall hugged Logan close to his body for warmth and began to run down towards where he saw 'ER' signs. He was lucky that his house was right near a hospital. Water soaked him and Logan as Kendall dashed to the door and bashed in, going up to the front desk.

"M-my friend needs a d-doctor f-fast...his f-fever is a-at 104.6..." Kendall panted.

**I'll try to update later! Hope you liked this!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	97. Chapter 97

**HI! I'm finally home! Thank goodness! Now I can update I'll Be There :) it's storming out, and I'm in the mood for angst…so here I go :)**

**Also, I'm exhausted…I really can't think straight, I'm so tired! This chapter will be short…**

**ONE LAST THING! I want something dramatic to happen to Logan while on their way to the hospital (you'll see why I say that when you read the chap.) If you could review with some suggestions, that's be great…I'll pick my favorite and write up the chapter tomorrow morning!**

Kendall sat up, screaming.

"Ken-dall?" James gasped.

"Logan…Logan w-was sick…r-really sick…and and and…at the h-hospi-pital an-and h-eh…." Kendall panted.

"Just a dream, dude…we should check on him though." Carlos budded in.

James, Carlos, and Kendall rolled down Logan's sheets to see the rash had gotten brighter. The small raven haired boy's skin was peeling all over. Kendall placed his hand onto the boy's forehead…he was burning up…more than in the dream…more than ever. Kendall could still hear the storm. Yeah, the hospital was close...in his dream it took him mere seconds to arrive…in reality, it'd take at least a half hour by foot.

"I need to get him to the hospital." Kendall sighed.

**Short…I'm really sorry…I'm just barely awake right now. Make sure to review or PM me your suggestions…please do so, I'm stuck for the next chapter, but I'd still love to write it soon. I want ti really angsty!**

**NIGHT!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	98. Chapter 98

**Hi! Whooa! Almost at 100 chapters! Gosh, I really need to get a life :P haha, nawww just kidding…I love my life just the way it is! **

**Forgot to mention this before…thanks to anyone who helped me with voting for Justin! I love him soo much, and to know he won—makes me one happy girly! :) **

**Can I ask for one more favor? Would you mind following RichCirminiello on twitter? I Love him so much and he's soooo close to 1000 followers! He's like my writing idol…any football fans reading my story? Yeah, well, he writes about football, so check him out, maybe? Haha :) **

**This chapter is gonna be short and stupid, just because I want to make chapter 99 really awesome…99's my lucky number! **

Kendall raced to the closet to get his jacket and then went upstairs to get Logan one as well. Kendall added a hoodie and sweater for his smaller friend, not wanting him to be cold. The storm was scaring Kendall at this point. How would he be able to get to the hospital? It was so dark and cold and wet out. No one had power, so there weren't even house or street lights.

"Logie, please wake up, baby." Kendall cooed, stroking the smaller boy's hair, "Please…"

Carlos went to go and get the thermometer for Logan. Kendall took it happily and tried to wake Logan up again.

"Loges…please, wake up; I need to take your temperature."

Logan's eyes finally blinked open. A cough released from his little mouth as he snuggled up next to Kendall, almost drifting back into sleep.

"Logie, stay up, buddy." Kendall shoved the thermometer into Logan's mouth before his friend could go back to sleep.

The 2 minutes of waiting were torture…finally the small tool 'beeped'.

"105.7…oh my gosh…is this even possible?" James gasped at the machine Kendall was holding.

"…K-Kendall?" Carlos noticed how his blonde friend had been shocked…he was just standing there, tears rolling down his face.

"Someone, please tell me I'm dreaming…I'm still dreaming…" Kendall panted, "I'm not awake…this isn't real…you're not real, and I'm not, and Logan's not…I'm gonna wake up and Logan will be fine, he'll be not sick or anything, he's fine…he's fine…I'm dreaming." Kendall rambled and nearly hyperventilated from anxiety.

"KENDALL! SHUT UP!" James and Carlos tried to snap their friend out of it, "You're not sleeping…you need to get Logan to the hospital."

"Y-your right…" Kendall sighed.

**I love making Kendall freak out just as much as I like making Logie sick :) hehe, I'm such an evil person! Keep and eyes out for my next chapter and follow my writing idol, RichCirminiello on twitter, PLEEEEASE! He's amazing and you'll love him just as much as I do, I promise!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	99. Chapter 99

**Ugh! Sooooooo super sorry for not updating in like forever! I've just had such a horrid case of writers block, but it's gone so here is an update! **

**OMG! CHAPTER 99! My lucky number! I'm sooo close to 100 chapters! Can I get 400 reviews by my 100****th**** chapter? Hmm…**

**Also, I'm taking CelestialSonata7, ALittleMoreCargan, and SwagUpWindowsDown's ideas and mashing them into one for this chapter :)**

**Ok, so this will be a really evil chapter…poor Logie will be through a lot!**

"Guys…the storm is pretty violent…we should try to get his fever down before sending him to the ER." James added.

"Yeah, maybe…" Kendall agreed.

"How are we going to bring it down though?" Carlos questioned.

"Well, when I'm sick, my mom would use a cold wash cloth to bring my temperature down." Kendall explained.

"I'll go and get a wash cloth…" James suggested.

James left the room and searched the linen closet for a cloth. Once he got it, the brunette wet the wash cloth and squeezed it to make sure it wouldn't drip on Logan. He handed it over to Kendall.

"Logie, baby…" Kendall held Logan in his arms and brushed his hair out from in front of the smaller boy's eyes.

"K-Kenny…I f-feel r-really b-bad…" Logan whimpered.

"Shh…I know…" Kendall cooed, "I need to bring your temperature down." Kendall took the cloth and placed it onto Logan's forehead.

Logan let a tear roll down his cheek, "…cold." He whined.

"Sorry." Kendall sighed.

Logan slowly sat up feeling extremely nauseated, all of a sudden. He doubled over in pain and moaned.

"Logie, you ok?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head and groaned, expelling the contents of his stomach all over the floor. James went into the bathroom and got a bucket from under the sink, putting it under the small shivering raven haired boy's chin. Logan cried as he gagged into the bucket, puking again.

Kendall rubbed Logan's back sympathetically, "What's wrong, Bear?"

Logan dry-heaved before looking up at Kendall, "I feel s-sick."

"What's bothering you though?" James added.

"My body h-hurts when I-I m-moved…a-and I f-feel r-really queasy." Logan mumbled, tears rolling down his green tinted cheeks.

Logan grabbed the bucket again and vomited for what seemed like hours. Kendall watched with concern. What was wrong with his friend? The way Logan described everything seemed different from the Scarlet Fever. Logan looked up finally with more tears in his eyes…he looked worried.

"You ok?" Carlos questioned.

Logan couldn't answer. He felt so weak and sick at this point, that he was losing it. He ducked his head back down and threw up. Kendall knew that he had been puking way too much for this to just be something little.

Logan lifted his head about, but this time he was a complete mess. Puke trickled down from his mouth, along with a little bit of red. Kendall gasped and realized his brother had been throwing up blood…

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Kendall said firmly, getting up and carrying Logan over towards the door.

Kendall grabbed a blanket from the ground and wrapped Logan with it; he then got his jacket back on and headed out the door.

"…WAIT!" James and Carlos tried to get Kendall's attention…no use. Kendall was all the way down the street.

Harsh wind and rain blew hard in front of Kendall's face. He hugged Logan close to his body to keep the small boy warm. It had to be at least 20 degrees out…probably even colder. Kendall tried to look around for where the hospital would be, but he couldn't see anything. The houses gave off no light since the power was out. There were no street lights either. Kendall was walking around in a storm, practically blind. He felt Logan getting hotter and hotter. The fever was growing, Kendall knew that. The blonde felt panic coming. Logan was in a bad condition, he needs a hospital fast. Kendall started to sprint. He ran, and ran…with no sense of where he was going, at all. Kendall felt his knees get weak along with his legs and arms. He panted and looked around. He still had no idea where he was. Kendall pulled his phone out. It was about to die, so the light wasn't bright…it only allowed Kendall to see an alley near where he was standing. The older boy walked over to the alley and sat down, holding Logan on his lap. Man was he lost. He was sitting in a cold alley in some unknown place. The storm had gotten worse. Now not only was it raining, but part of the rain was mixed with snow.

Kendall didn't even know if Logan was awake, until he heard a faint sob coming from the bundle he was holding. The blonde's heart soared, he felt so relieved…Logan was awake, he was conscious, right? He had to be…

**Sorry if it sucks…sorry if it's short too, my little brother is distracting me :-\ **

**He asked me what I was writing about and I explained to him this chapter…now he thinks I'm evil :) hehe, I kinda am…sorry fanfiction Logie…I love you, you know that, but it's just so darn amusing when I make you sick in my stories –HEART-**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	100. Chapter 100

**HEY! Sorry…I'm SO sorry, guys for lacking with the updating. I know you're all used to me updating like every day…but sadly, I've just been lazy :( but I'm not going to be anymore, because I'm soooo excited to write more of this now! I'm at my 100****th**** chapter! *crying* it feels like just yesterday I started this series! I'm 7 away from 400 reviews…can you guys get me there before I update again? I know you can! Thanks to all the amazing people who continue to read my work and encourage me to still write on this site! **

**-heart- I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! -heart-**

"H-he's gonna be ok…" Kendall tried to reassure himself, though it was so hard to stay positive.

Logan's eyes peered up at Kendall, "W-where a-a-are we?" Logan shivered.

"…I-I don't know, Logie…are you ok?" Kendall cooed.

"Mm…hmm…" Logan mumbled, even when it was a lie. He felt horrid right now.

Meanwhile, James and Carlos were growing worried. They had to make sure that their friends were ok…they just had to. They couldn't let them go out and get lost in the storm. It'd be their faults then if Kendall or Logan got hurt.

"I'm going out to look for them." James said, getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"You can't go by yourself!" Carlos gasped.

"I'm not letting you go out in the storm, Litos…what if you get hurt?"

"Yeah, and what if YOU get hurt?! You'll be alone! I can't let you go by yourself!" Carlos got up and grabbed his jacket too.

"So we'll both go?" James questioned.

Carlos nodded and swung the door open. Both of the boy's eyes widened. They had never seen a storm so violent like this one. The whole area around them was dark, and it was hard to see. You could occasionally spot big clouds of fog floating by. Snowflakes bombarded James and Carlos. Snow blew everywhere along with the harsh winds made it hard to stand still. The gusts of air made everything so much colder out. Carlos could feel his fingers numbing, and James' face began to freeze. They wanted to go back inside, but Logan and Kendall were out there somewhere. They had to go and find them…

Back where Kendall and Logan where, Kendall was beginning to worry. Logan was now sitting next to him and coughing. His coughs grew louder and louder as time passed, and Kendall could tell Logan was struggling to breathe. He was scared it might be an asthma attack, and since he didn't have Logan's inhaler, it would be hard to get the boy to calm down.

"Loges…breathe…buddy…relax." Kendall said softly.

Logan just continued to cough and struggle for air. Kendall was truly lost; he was scared out of his mind, and didn't know what to do. He grabbed Logan's hands and looked the smaller boy in the eyes…

"Logie, breathe with me." Kendall instructed, "In….out…..in…out…in…out…..in….out" Kendall sighed when he heard Logan's breathing steady out again.

"It's gonna be ok, baby…I promise." Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair, he knew his little brother was probably so scared right now…gosh, even Kendall, the strong leader of the family; even he was scared right now…wouldn't you be?

"James, wait!" Carlos grabbed James' arm and stopped him from walking forward, "Shouldn't we get flashlights?"

"Right! How did Kendall forget those, before?" James realized.

"He was probably just so worried for Logan that he didn't think of that." Carlos turned around and grabbed two flashlights, handing James one.

The boys turned the lights on and flashed them around, "LOGAN! KENDALL!" They yelled.

No answer came…

"Loges…" did you hear that?" Kendall questioned.

Logan shook his head.

"I thought I heard someone…"

Logan shrugged.

"KEEEEEENDALL! LOOOOOGAN!" The sound came closer.

"Did you hear THAT?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "Someone's yelling…"

"Yeah, that means someone is nearby!"

"GUYS! PLEASE!" James and Carlos had been wandering for at least an hour; they had no clue they were actually close to the other guys. James was growing discouraged, and just as nervous as Carlos.

"W-what if we don't find them?" James felt tears slide down his cheeks.

"We will, Jamie, I know we will…" Carlos hugged James and continued to flash the light around.

"Look!" Kendall nudged Logan's shoulder and pointed towards the outside of the alleyway.

"Lights?" Logan was confused.

"KENDALLL! LOGAN! PLEASE!" James and Carlos screamed so hard that their throat's hurt.

"The other guys!" Kendall noticed, jumping to his feet, "GUYS?"

"Over here!" Carlos pointed to the alley. Him and James ran over to Kendall and practically jumped into his arms.

"You're ok!" Kendall cried.

"So are you!" James and Carlos added, "Where's Logan?"

Kendall kneeled down next to Logan who was coughing again, though this time there was…stuff coming out of his mouth. Kendall grabbed the flashlight from James' hand and flashed it on Logan. He was gagging, but it certainly was vomit that was coming from his mouth.

"T-there's foam…i-in his mouth…" Carlos stuttered, he had seen this in movies before, "I-I think h-he having a-a…." Carlos felt his heart shatter.

"Seizure…" Kendall finished.

"W-well what do we do?" James chimed in.

"I-I really don't know…but I don't want him to choke, so should we like lie him down on his stomach or something?" Kendall tried to rack his brain for answers; he too had seen movies where people had seizures…

James scooped up Logan into his arms and carefully lied the boy down on his stomach. Logan continued to puke up that foamy stuff, each second passed and the guys wanted to do something, but what? They weren't doctors! What was there left to do but just hope that someone would think of something, anything to do that would save their friend.

**I have to eat dinner, but don't worry; I'm not going to leave you hanging for too long! When I get back from eating, will I see the 7 reviews? Maybe more? Hmm…**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	101. Chapter 101

**Hi! I'm writing in the car now! Woo hoo! 6hour car ride…woot woot! I actually love long car rides :) I'm writing this now, but without wifi I'm going to probably be updating like tomorrow haha or today…cause when you guys read it, it'll be today :P anyways, I wanted this chapter to be long, and I'm bored with nothing else to do in the car, soooo this chapter will be long :)**

Everything passed by Kendall. He felt…strange…like everything that had happened between him and Kendall that year was flashing before his eyes…

"_So you know I'm Kendall…what's your name?" Kendall questioned._

"_Logan."_

At that moment, Kendall knew that Logan would be like his little brother. He couldn't imagine life without him. He needed Logan…he couldn't lose him. Kendall leaned over and saw Logan choking even harder. His mouth frothy and foaming more than it was a few minutes ago. The blonde placed a shaky hand onto Logan's forehead…

"G-guys…he's r-really w-warm." Kendall worried.

"…we need to get help." Carlos noticed.

"Yeah no shit…but how the heck are we going to do that? WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOOO-WHEEEERE!" James was freaking out, he didn't take to seeing people so sick that well.

"I dunno…w-we have to look for help though." Kendall decided.

Tears streaked down Carlos's cheeks, "G-guys, L-Logie i-isn't choking a-anymore…."

Kendall's heart stopped. He felt lost…this wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening…it couldn't be…

"Loges…" Kendall rubbed the boy's shoulder.

"I-is he ok?" James felt tears coming.

Kendall grabbed for Logan's wrist, searching for a pulse, "I-I d-don't f-feel a p-pulse t-that m-much…it's s-so…s-s-so w-weak…"

"I'm going to search for help…" Carlos said, "I have to."

"You can't go by yourself…" James said, "I'll come with you…Kendall, stay here with Logan…do something, ANYTHING to keep his pulse there…"

Kendall nodded, and watched as James and Carlos walked off with the flashlights and into the darkness. Kendall hugged Logan tightly, worrying that his baby brother would go away. He didn't want to lose him, he couldn't lose him…

"Logie, baby…you there?" Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

Logan weakly looked up from Kendall's arms, "Mm hm…"

"It'll be ok…" Kendall kissed his brother's forehead.

Logan's eyes began to blink shut again. Kendall felt his heart sink into his chest. He remembered the first time he saw Logan's crooked smile, and the way those little coco brown orbs looked at him with hope that things would get better…he could feel that warm fuzzy feeling of Logan hugging him, and telling him that he didn't want him to leave. Kendall always stayed…he was always there, right by Logan's side. He was losing it…those memories pained him. What if those were his last memories with the small raven haired boy? What if all of that was just thrown away?

Logan's body felt lifeless and at that moment, Kendall had realized that Logan was unconscious. He was too paralyzed with fear to get up and scream for help. He rested his head onto Logan's and whispered into the boy's ear…

"I love you."

Meanwhile, James and Carlos had made their way to a little town center. There were about three stores, and the two teens feared that they might have been closed.

"Jamie…that store is bright…it's a…a…CVS…those are open 24/7!" Carlos gasped pointing to across the street.

"Move…come on…fast!" James called, grabbing Carlos' arm and running towards the

James and Carlos dashed across the street, feeling air push them back slightly. The wind was still strong, but the two fought through it. They opened the doors to the CVS to see one person sitting at the registers, half asleep.

"HELLO!?" James yelled into the guy's ear, "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up…gosh…what?"

"We need to borrow your phone, like now…our friend need an ambulance, he h-had a seizure and-and he's u-unconscious…" Carlos panted.

The guy at the counter handed over his phone with little emotion. James pulled it out of his hand and dialed the number's '911' into it. Beads of sweat rolled down from his hair-line as he waited for an operator to pick up.

"Hello…yes…James Diamond…my friend just had a seizure…we're near the CVS on Oak Road…no…ok…thank you." James hung up.

"What happened?" Carlos questioned.

"They're going to come here and then I'm going to show them where Logie is." James seemed a little bit more relieved.

Carlos felt tears roll down his face, "I-is Logan g-gonna be ok?"

"We can only hope…" James sighed.

The two sat down and waited. About 10 minutes passed before they saw an ambulance, though it felt like an hour. James and Carlos ran outside and were greeted by a doctor.

"Where's your friend?" He tried to ask calmly, but James wasn't acting calm at all.

"H-he's i-in an a-alley a-and h-h-he's h-he's…" James coughed and felt his lungs getting tighter.

"Shh…relax, son…show me where he is." The doctor patted James' back.

James nodded carefully and began to follow Carlos who was leading the way. They made it to the alley. Each step was torture. James was so worried or what he might see. Logan…being there, but not being there. He couldn't see that…

Kendall could see that Logan was barely hanging on. His eyes were squinted, and his breaths were chopping. Logan wheezed and struggled to stay conscious…his chest hurt and he felt lightheaded. Kendall smiled when he saw the doctor, James, and Carlos.

The doctor kneeled down and observed Logan for a few minutes before picking the small boy up, "I'm going to take him back to the hospital."

As the doctor began to carry Logan away, the raven haired boy started crying.

"Doshn't t-take m-me a-away f-from t-thfem…s-shhtop…gimme…ba-bash…" Logan slurred, being barely with it at that moment.

"C-can we come with him?" Kendall asked.

"I can't take you in the ambulance, but you can meet us there." He replied flatly.

"N-no!" Logan shrieked, "Gimme bash to theshm!" Logan sobbed and kicked and yelled.

It was heartbreaking to Kendall, James, and Carlos to see their baby brother so sick and upset at this moment. It hurt to see him being taken away from them, but he needed an ambulance right now. The boy's walked on the sidewalk, following the light of the ambulance sirens to the ER. They were slightly behind the truck, but they could still see Logan being wheeled into the room on a stretcher. He must have passed out on the ride there. The boys sprinted to the door and walked in.

"We're here for Logan Mitchell." Kendall said quickly to the nurse at the front desk.

"Room 318…" She replied.

The boys made their way to the room to see the door was locked. They peered through the window to see that Logan was lying there with a murky pale color in his face. He looked so…dead. The doctor in the room took two metal squares that were attached to wires and hit Logan in the chest with them, causing a 'zap' sound to be made. Kendall felt tears coming.

"D-don't t-they do that w-when people are g-gonna die?" Kendall cried.

James nodded, "I-I think…"

"He'll be ok, guys…" Carlos tried to stay positive, though he was hurting on the insides.

At that point, it had grown to be too much. Kendall lost it. All of his matureness and calmness was out the window at that moment. He wasn't with it…he was so angry that it took over his body.

"Things aren't ok!" He yelled, "Logan's dying and all you can say is 'he'll be ok'…what kinda lies are that?!" Kendall pushed Carlos to the ground.

"He's not ok!" Kendall sobbed, "H-he c-can't g-go…" His yells became cries as the blonde sunk down into a sitting position on the ground and hugged his knees to his chest, crying violently into his legs.

James helped Carlos up, "He didn't mean that."

"I know, he just is worried for Logan…he really loves him." Carlos rubbed Kendall's shoulder, "He's his baby brother."

The rest of the night was just waiting, they were far too scared to look into Logan's room…they wanted to wait for a doctor before getting worried. They glanced at the clock…it was 4AM, which meant they had been there for hours already. Before they knew it, a doctor came out of the room with a clip board.

"Hello boys." He said softly.

"…hi." They mumbled.

"Well…your friend is hanging on…we have a breathing mask on him and, we are monitoring his fever…" He added.

"W-will be ok?" Kendall asked.

"He's not doing too well," was all the doctor said, "we aren't sure if he'll make it through the night…"

"w-wont' m-make it?" Kendall's heart shattered.

The doctor opened the door, "Would you like to go and say your goodbyes?"

Was this some sort of sick joke? Goodbyes? Dying? Won't make it? Tears ran down Kendall's face. James and Carlos wanted to cry, but they had to stay strong for Kendall. The blonde boy was in hysterias now of sobs.

"He's not awake, but I'll let you have your moments with him." The doctor stood outside and shut the door, letting the three teens walk over to a very ill looking Logan.

"H-hey Logan." James sat on the edge of Logan's bed and looked the boy in the eyes, though they weren't open, "I-I didn't know you t-that well, and-and that doesn't matter…i-it doesn't m-matter, y-you still meant a-a lot to me. I-I love you too, buddy…"

Carlos rubbed Logan's shoulder, "I didn't k-know y-you that w-well e-either, b-but I d-do k-know that I'll m-miss you lots. I-I loved you too…y-you are s-such a g-great p-person and y-you m-mean a lot t-too me a-as well, Logan…"

Kendall ran over to the boy and hugged him tight, "Logie…I-I don't k-know if you can h-hear me, b-but I-I love you with all of my heart. Y-you've been through so much…to much…and you're so brave. I know others may have left y-you, b-but I'll n-never leave you i-if you m-make it. Y-you mean the w-world and more to me, baby…you're my b-brother and I'm s-so lucky t-to have y-you in my l-life. I-I love you…I r-really love you….I-I love you so much and I-I can't lose you." Kendall held Logan's hand in his and kissed the boy on the forehead, feeling more tears coming.

The doctor motioned through the door window that it was time for them to leave. Kendall kissed Logan one more time, letting a tear fall onto the boy's shirt, "Love you." Kendall said for the last time as he left. James and Carlos pat his back and tried to calm the blonde down.

They refused to leave when the doctor told them they should go home, so the guys ended up sleeping in the hallway outside Logan's room. They all got little to no sleep, but finally at around 8AM, they found themselves drifting off into sleep, even Kendall.

10:00AM came and the doctor nudged the guys on their shoulders, "Wake up." He whispered.

The other boys still continued to snore and sleep, being exhausted, but Kendall shot up and stood next to the doctor, "Y-yeah."

"There's someone who'd like to see you." The doctor replied.

Kendall figured it was his mom or Katie…but when the doctor opened up Logan's room door, his heart soared. He ran into the room without listening to what else the doctor had to say. He saw Logan, sitting up, propped up with a big pillow. Logan looked so sick, but he was awake. The paleness still lingered in his face, and his eyes were drooping, but he was awake. He was alive.

"Logan!" Kendall cried, running over to Logan and hugging the small weak boy. Logan hugged back as tightly as he could.

"K-enny." He croaked, sounding weaker than he looked.

"I'm here, baby…I'm here, it's ok." Kendall cooed, still hugging Logan.

Warm tears slid down Logan's face, "I-I thought I'd n-never see you again." Logan sniffled.

"I-I was so worried, Logan…I-I thought I h-had l-lost you." Kendall felt tears roll down his face now too.

"I-I h-held o-on f-for y-you, K-kendall…I-I had t-to…" Logan managed to say.

"I love you." Kendall finally said.

"L-love y-you t-too." Logan let a little smile play on his lips.

Kendall was still crying, though this time it was tears of joy. Logan was alive, and talking to him…he was ok.

"You're the strongest person I've met." Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair, "So strong and brave."

Logan put out his arms for a hug again, "I-I m-missed y-you…t-they t-took m-me away f-from y-you…I-I don't w-wanna b-be taken a-away f-from y-you e-ever a-again."

"I won't let that happen, Logie, I'm staying by your side…I'm never leaving you, baby."

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek, "Y-your t-the b-best b-brother e-ever."

"You are too." Kendall grinned, sitting down on the bed near Logan, rubbing the boy's back.

**That was actually kinda shorter than I thought…I'd make it longer, it's just that it's like midnight, and for the first time in a while I'm pretty tired :P so when you read this it'll probably be morning, unless I can update tonight haha :) how was this chapter? Poor Logie! It was so hard to not cry during writing this!**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	102. Chapter 102

**Hey guys! Sooo I'm finally at the hotel…I've been here for like, well…all day…but what I'm trying to say is I'm out of the car and can update now :)**

**I'm updating now to avoid being attacked by Sinead's ninja monkeys! I hope everyone likes it :)**

Kendall left for a little bit to explain to his mom what had happened. At around dinner time, the blonde had come back and wanted to see his baby brother. He missed him more than ever that day…

Kendall knocked lightly on the hospital door to see Logan was watching TV.

"Come in." Logan managed to mumble, muting the TV and peering over at the door.

"How's my little trooper doing?" Kendall cooed, sitting on the bed next to Logan. The poor boy had been through so much that day…

When he woke up, after Kendall had left to get his mom, Logan had to get a couple shots. Later that day there were pills and more shots that he needed. Right before Kendall came in, they had Logan hooked up to a machine for his breathing. The older boy felt so bad for Logan at that point.

Logan shrugged, "I feel woozy…the doctors put me on these pills to keep my fever down."

Kendall sympathetically rubbed the smaller boy's shoulder, "They said you'll probably have to stay here for another couple days, baby…we want to make sure you're ok. A nurse told mom that the seizure was triggered by a high fever."

Logan's eyes welled up with tears, "B-but I want to go home, Kenny…I want to feel better."

"You will soon, Logie Bear…I'm sorry…don't worry though, I'm going to stay in here with you the whole time." Kendall placed a kiss onto Logan's forehead.

"C-can you lie down w-with me?" Logan whimpered.

"Sure." Kendall grinned and climbed into the hospital bed next to his little brother, letting Logan snuggle up next to him. Logan nuzzled his head into Kendall's chest and closed his eyes.

The blonde rubbed Logan's back, "It'll get better, buddy…"

**Sorry it's short…I'll try to update later…I'm squeezing it in while on vacation LOL :) **

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	103. Chapter 103

**Hi! Ok sooo I've been on vacation for like 2 days now :) and guess what? I'm going home now! 6 hours in the car…AGAIN! :) My parents forgot to through in the fact that this was a 'short' vacation that's 6hours away from home :-\ my parents are the type of people to do that LOL :) anyways…here is an update!**

** Sinead: Not this time? Wow I'm one lucky duck :P *hugs back* thanks…I have been having a great time! Oh and by the way…my ninja pandas SO would like totally protect me from your monkeys :)**

Logan found himself drifting off. He ended up falling asleep in Kendall's arms, feeling cozy and safe. Kendall stroked his baby brother's hair and thought about what had happened the other night. He almost lost the person who he loved the most. Kendall felt tears form in his eyes. He should have been by Logan's side in the ambulance. When they had to shock him with the defibrillator, he should have been by the smaller boy's side. He should have been right next to Logan during all of those horrid shots and pills. Kendall felt like a terrible brother. He was nervous…he didn't want to leave Logan ever again. What if something happens again and he doesn't get to say goodbye? Worry took over Kendall's body as sweat dripped down his face and he began to feel dizzy. He tried hard to not fidget, since Logan was sleeping, but it was almost impossible. Logan's coco brown orbs peered up at Kendall.

"You ok?" Logan questioned.

"I-I…I almost lost you." Kendall felt the tears start coming, and sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm right here, Kenny…I'm not going anywhere." Logan was partially confused at this moment. Why was Kendall still upset about that? Shouldn't he be relieved that everything was ok?

All that was heard were the sounds of Kendall's sobs echoing around the hospital room. Memories filled his mind. All of this time, he was Logan's rock…but deep down, he needed his baby brother to lean on. He'd never admit it, but he was falling apart slowly and silently before he met Logan. He felt Logan's pain when he first saw him…he could tell that the raven haired boy was suffering from something similar to what he had to go through. Kendall felt so alone, and never wanted anyone to feel that way…that's the reason why Logan became his little brother. It's also the reason why he helped Logan right away. Kendall always feared that if he didn't meet the smaller boy, then he would have collapsed. The scarring thought played in his mind now, just as if it had happened yesterday.

Death. It was something that Kendall was so afraid of. More for others rather than himself. After losing his father when he was 6, Kendall felt it was hard to love anyone. He began to separate himself from his mom…he felt like he wasn't a part of the family anymore, and it was his own fault. What if he began to really love that person, and then just lost them? He acted like the worse brother to Katie when she was first born, and was so distant towards James and Carlos. It wasn't until he was 10 that he began to act more like himself. He was almost ok again…but things spiraled down from there. In the 6th grade, someone made fun of him for being upset on his father's birthday. After that, he was so bitter, it was unimaginable. Mrs. Knight was ready to get him a therapist. She literally almost called, but hesitated when she saw Kendall bring Logan home. He seemed...happy.

Kendall promised himself when he found out about Logan's issues with his parents that he'd make sure that the smaller boy wouldn't ever have to suffer like he did. In the beginning, it was just Kendall trying to help out Logan…but soon after he really grew attached to him. He began to love Logan just like a baby brother. When he told Logan that he loved him for the first time, it was so hard. He crossed his fingers and hoped that he'd never have to lose the raven haired boy. When they adopted Logan it was even harder to be ok. Kendall struggled on the inside with worries that he'd end up never being able to see Logan again. He couldn't lose that boy…that boy saved him…he loved that boy.

"Are you ok, Kendall? You don't seem it." Logan snapped the blonde out of his thoughts.

Kendall shook his head, "I-I d-don't wanna l-lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Kenny…I'm staying right here, I promise." Logan gave Kendall's hand a squeeze and smiled up into his eyes, "I could never lose you, I love you too much."

"I love you too, Logie…" Kendall kissed his baby brother's forehead.

"If you don't mind me asking…why are so you worried about losing me? I would think you'd be ok now…" Logan's cheeks flushed. What if he asked a 'wrong' question? What if it bothered his big brother?

Kendall took a deep breathe, "I-I lost my father a while back…I-I loved him so much, and I love you so much…I can't go through losing someone I love again."

"I understand." Was all Logan said, he could tell Kendall didn't feel comfortable talking about the subject.

Logan hugged onto Kendall's arm and snuggled up next to the blonde. Kendall grinned and ran his fingers through Logan's hair. The two were silent for a few minutes, both being trapped inside their own thoughts.

Kendall finally said something, "You saved me."

"Y-you saved me t-too." Logan looked Kendall right in the eyes.

"I know my situation wasn't nearly as bad as yours b…"

Logan cut Kendall off, "Don't say that, if it hurt you, then it shouldn't be considered something small."

"But you were completely alone…I had my mom and Katie." Kendall pleaded.

"But you must have felt alone."

Kendall nodded.

"and now we aren't alone…and we won't ever have to be that again since we have each other's back." Logan added.

"…forever and always." Kendall and Logan both said simultaneously.

Kendall hugged Logan tightly and glared at the sunset outside the hospital window. He knew that Logan definitely needed him more, but sometimes…he needed Logan just as much. They both had made progress. Kendall might have made more than Logan had, but it takes time. With time, they'd both be able to heal.

Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Carlos, and a nurse stood in the doorway. Mrs. Knight had tears in her eyes as she stared at the two boys who had been bonding and venting the whole time. She hadn't ever been more proud of her sons.

"Awwwh." Katie giggled, "Aren't you two precious?"

"Shut up." Kendall blushed.

James rubbed Kendall's shoulder and Carlos pat his back as the two guys beamed their friends who had never been so close before.

"Love you Kendall." Logan smiled.

"I love you too, Logie." Kendall hugged Logan again.

"I hate to break up this…lovely…moment, but Logan; we need to give you another shot." The nurse budded in, "Kendall could you leave for a moment, please?"

"I'm staying in here with him." Kendall said firmly.

"Uh…no you're not…leave, now." She replied.

"Make me." Kendall glared into her eyes with a scowl on his face.

The nurse rolled her eyes and pulled up a cart with needles on it. She grabbed the one she needed and swabbed it before asking Logan to sit up and put out his arm. The needle was just about to touch Logan's pale skin…

"I-Is it going to hurt?" Logan questioned.

"Noooo…it's gonna feel just fine." The nurse answered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, buddy…I'll be here through the whole thing." Kendall cooed.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand with the arm he wasn't getting the shot on. The nurse took the sharp pointy object and pressed it into Logan's skin, holding it there for a few seconds, and then pulling it out. Logan's eyes filled with tears as he let out a small whimper. The nurse put gauze on the wound and then left without saying anything else.

"This is gonna make you a little sleepy, Loges." Kendall noticed.

"I…" Logan yawned, "I know."

"Nighty night." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead and watched as the brunette slowly drifted off.

Kendall turned the TV on and made sure to lower the volume. He couldn't help but smile at his baby brother who was now sleeping peacefully. He looked so adorable, and that made Kendall giggle a little. He loved how Logan was so mature, yet he did have his moments where he would act like a little kid again.

Mrs. Knight came back in sat on a rocking chair next to the bed. She just smiled at Kendall, with tears glistening in her eyes. Kendall wasn't exactly sure why she was doing that…

"What?" Kendall asked his mom who still was gaping at him.

"I'm so proud of you honey…Logan too, but he's asleep now." She chuckled a little bit.

"Why?"

"I know it's hard for you to open up about your father, and it makes me feel good to see that you've found someone who can relate to you." Mrs. Knight explained, "I know that'll help Logan too, it'll boost his confidence to see that you, someone who he looks up to, needs him around as well."

Kendall grinned, "Thanks, mom."

Mrs. Knight kissed her son's cheek and then left the room to go and see how Katie and the other guys were. The blonde noticed how late it was getting, and turned off the TV. He decided some sleep might be good at that moment.

Everything was peaceful. The room was warm due to a heater, which was perfect at that moment, since it had been storming outside the other day. Kendall and Logan were both happily drifted off in sleep. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos, and James were all ok and outside of the hospital room. The tiny sound of rain plopping on the window was all that could be heard, along with an almost silent sound of snoring coming from Kendall and Logan. The brunette's snores became louder every few seconds, until he was shot out of his slumber, and now sitting up peering around the dark room.

Logan's chest felt like it was tightening, which worried the small boy. He knew that familiar feeling. Asthma. He couldn't have another asthma attack…though Logan feared he wouldn't be able to prevent that. Logan started wheezing and coughing, as it became harder and harder to suck in any air. Kendall heard that and sat up.

"Logie?" Kendall questioned.

Logan just coughed hard and tried to steady his breathing so he could get some air inside his lungs, though it wasn't working. Kendall flicked the light on and got up, walking over to the counter and quickly grabbing the smaller boy's inhaler. Kendall was glad he remembered to pick that up when he went to go and get his mom earlier. He knew it'd be better to be safe rather than sorry, and he was correct.

Kendall came back over to Logan and tried to stay calm, because anxiety is contagious…and that was the last thing Logan needed at this point. Kendall took the inhaler and gently placed it into Logan's mouth, holding it there for him and pressing the button. The mist sprayed into Logan's mouth and drizzled down his throat, opening up his lungs and making it easier to breathe again.

"T-thanks." Logan panted.

"No problem." Kendall smiled, climbing back into bed.

Logan closed his eyes, but felt so woozy from the medicine that was in the shot, that he ended up sitting up back. His head was spinning and he felt a little queasy. He hated that medicine…luckily, he only had to take it for two more days. Kendall saw that Logan had sat back up again…

"What's wrong, baby?" Kendall rubbed Logan's back.

"I-I d-don't feel s-so good, Kenny." Logan mumbled, cupping his hand over his mouth.

"Shh…it's ok…it's a side effect of the medicine." Kendall said softly, as he put his hand near the trash bin, just in case he had to grab it quickly to avoid an accident.

Logan wrapped his hands around his tiny waist and groaned, "Kendall…c-can I h-have the t-trash bin?"

"Sure, Logie." Kendall added and picked up the bin, handing it over to his baby brother, who hugged it to his chest.

Logan ducked his head down into the garbage can and dry heaved. Kendall rubbed the raven haired boy's back and made soothing sounds in attempt to relax him. Logan gagged again, this time only bringing up a little bit of liquid. Kendall sighed, feeling bad for his brother…

Logan looked up, "M-my tummy h-hurts."

"I know, Logie Bear…I wish I could help." Kendall answered.

Logan didn't reply instead he puked into the bucket and whimpered as the thick acid poured out from his mouth. He coughed a few times afterwards and then put the trash bin on the floor. Logan lied down and groaned.

Kendall stood up and held out his hand for Logan, "Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up."

Logan got up and with the help of Kendall he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Walking was still hard, due to how weak he felt. His legs mimicked stones being dragged on the ground as he got to bathroom and sat down, leaning against the bathtub. Kendall searched around for a wash cloth of some sorta. He got one and wet it, squeezing it lightly to make sure it wouldn't drip on Logan's face. Kendall dabbed the raven haired boy's chin and then wiped up the rest of the mess. He also dumped out the trash bin and then flushed the toilet.

"…'m tired, Kenny." Logan let a few tears trickle out from his eyes.

Kendall bent down and scooped Logan up into his arms, carrying his baby brother back to bed. Logan cozied back up and Kendall did as well. The moonlight shone inside from the windows, but other than that, the room was pretty dark. The darkness never really bothered Logan, but that day he had been through enough and was worrying himself. He also felt way more needy than usual, and let go of his mature demeanor.

"Kendall." Logan croaked.

"Mmm hmm."

"I'm s-scared." He cried.

"Why?" Kendall asked sympathetically.

"T-the rooms so d-dark and I-I feel s-sick a-and…a-and…" Logan couldn't speak over his crying.

"Shh…" Kendall rubbed circled on Logan's back.

Logan hugged Kendall and snuggled up against his arm. He felt safer near his big brother. Kendall felt pretty safe now too. The hospital was so big and overwhelming for both boys. Kendall and Logan both fell asleep shortly after that, and slept through the whole night. The morning came quickly, so quickly, when Kendall woke up, he had to question if it was still night. He opened the blinds and saw that it must have started raining while he was sleeping, so he checked the clock and saw it was 10:30AM.

Kendall's first instincts were to check Logan. Yes…he was in a hospital recovering from a seizure, but the blonde also couldn't forget that Logan still had Scarlet Fever. He placed his palm onto his little brother's forehead to feel it was warmer than it should be. He probably would need those pills or shots again. Kendall recalled that the nurse said he'd need them that day and tomorrow, except he'd be home then and Kendall or his mom would have to give him the pills. After that he wouldn't need them anymore, and hopefully the Scarlet Fever would be gone as well.

A different nurse came in with pills; luckily she didn't have any shots. She also had a doctor and Mrs. Knight with her. Mrs. Knight and the doctor watched from afar as the nurse walked over to Logan. Kendall nudged the brunette's shoulder and woke him up. Logan moaned, he hated the fact that he had to wake up to those stupid pills.

The nurse didn't say anything, she just handed Logan the two little tablets and Kendall got him some water. The smaller boy swallowed the pills and then drank some water. The nurse left and Mrs. Knight along with the doctor came over to Logan.

"Good morning, Logan, how are you feeling?" The doctor grinned.

"L-lousy." Logan sighed.

"What's bothering you?"

Logan found it hard to concentrate, due to the pills kicking in. Kendall decided he should answer for his little brother who clearly wasn't up to talking.

"I think it's just from the pills and shots, but Logan woke up last night feeling nauseas, and threw up." Kendall replied.

"Probably a side-effect. We've been monitoring Logan for a few days now, and I think he should be ok to go home." The doctor answered.

Mrs. Knight nodded and the doctor continued, "We're going to send him home with two of the pills, he'll need those tomorrow morning…after that his fever should be down. By how his progress has been, I'm guessing he'll have Scarlet Fever for a few more days, but definitely by the end of the week, he should be ok again. Make sure to give him lots of water and use a moist and cold wash cloth if his fever spikes up past 100 degrees."

Kendall and Mrs. Knight listened carefully to the doctor, "Can we bring him home now."

"Sure, here are the pills."

"Thank you." Mrs. Knight smiled, and shook Logan's shoulder again, "Sweetie, it's time to come home…you can sleep in the car."

Logan tried to sit up, but was too drowsy to get himself up. Kendall ran over to his baby brother and let him wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling himself being carried outside. A cold gust of air hit his body, and Kendall could tell it was bothering him. The blonde hugged Logan closer to his body, letting the warmth of his body keep Logan from getting too cold.

Mrs. Knight opened the car door for Kendall, who placed Logan down on the seat. Logan grabbed the buckle, but Kendall took it from him and buckled his brother up. The older boy sat in the passenger seat next to his mother. Before Mrs. Knight started up the car, she turned back towards Logan.

"How are you doing pumpkin?" Mrs. Knight gave Logan's shoulder a light squeeze.

Logan blinked his eyes open and looked at her, "I-I've b-been b-etter." Logan managed to squeak, his voice still being thick and hoarse from sleeping.

Mrs. Knight smiled, "Ok, we'll be home soon, then Kendall and I can tuck you in bed so you can get some rest."

"C-can K-Kenny l-lie down w-with me?" Logan questioned in a small voice.

"Sure, Logie Bear." Mrs. Knight replied.

"We can rent movies on the TV and watch them together, or we can do whatever you want…if you're tired then relax." Kendall beamed.

"I-I think m-movies sounds g-good." Logan let a tiny smile play on his lips.

Kendall turned around and tousled Logan's hair, causing the smaller boy to giggle and blush. Mrs. Knight grinned from driver's seat…she really did have a perfect little family. Everything around her let a 'home-y' feel radiate off of it. Her oldest son making her younger son laugh in the backseat, when she pulled into the driveway, she saw Katie, Carlos, and James playing the front yard. She saw neighbors outside and people walking around. It was so adorable, and Mrs. Knight just absolutely loved it.

Once the car was parked, Kendall got out, and helped Logan out as well, carrying his little brother inside their house. Kendall took Logan to his bedroom and started getting the bed sheets pulled down and ready for Logan to lie down. The brunette climbed into bed, and Kendall went to go and search for some movies.

**Ok, I'm home now…I wrote this all in the car, so hopefully it's somewhat decent hahah :)**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	104. Moving On

**Hey guys :) **

**Wow…where do I start? This is going to be the last chapter of I'll Be There :( **

**I'm sooo incredibly grateful for you guys who read my work. I may not know you in real life, but do know that I'm so thankful for EVERY single one of you :) each read, review, favorite, alert…everything, makes me SO happy! It definitely reassures me that writing is something I need to stick with :)**

**Anyways…don't worry! I will be writing a sequel to "I'll Be There" called "Breakaway"! I want you guys to help me out with this one! Soo…the title is going to be "Breakaway" …but I won't tell you my plot ideas…I want to hear yours though! I'm going to try and take everyone's ideas and mesh them with mine for a totally awesome-sauce story!**

**So here is the last chapter of I'll Be There…I hope it ends this story in a cute way :)**

Logan had noticed how his older brother was nodding off into a sleep as the third movie they had watched ended. A cold draft blew in from the window, so the smaller boy slowly stood up and shut it. He glanced out at the sky and could see a few stars appearing, which brought a smile to his pale face. Everything looked so beautiful and content. The raven haired teen took a deep breath and grabbed his hoodie, pulling the huge sweater onto his arms, and then zipping it up.

He placed his hands onto the cold brass knob and turned it, hearing a small click sound, and then swinging the wooden door open. Logan's feet dragged out the door and to the staircase. Each step made his feet feel like big blocks that were hard to move. For some reason it felt wrong…what he was going to do…something inside was pulling him back, though the boy knew he had to do this.

He felt relieved when he made it to the front door. Logan didn't want to wake anyone up, so knowing that he was close to leaving was an ease. The brunette was nervous about all of this; would this just make his family worried for him? They didn't even know he was doing this…why exactly was he doing this? Wouldn't it just pain him even more? Something deep down inside told Logan that this, the thing that felt like a mistake, would make him feel…better. Why?

Logan bent down and put his boots on, still partially regretting this. His heart ached as he walked out of the door and into the snowy wind. This certainly wasn't good for him, considering the fact that he was just in the hospital. Logan tried to surpass the dizziness and just walk, though it was harder than he imagined. Gusts of air blew in his face as he trekked through snow. The sky looked clear, and Logan could see beautiful stars shining above him. This night was lovely…absolutely breathtaking.

Logan made an instant stop once he arrived. An empty feeling filled his body as he stood there, staring up at the huge house that built him. There were no lights, so the structure was pitch black. Logan used the moon light to guide his body up onto the front steps, and without further ado, he sat down. He was freezing, so he hugged his hoodie tighter to his body and shivered, wishing it hadn't been so freezing. Snow fell onto his nose, causing the small boy to crinkle his face.

This building felt so much safer now that his parents had moved away. The 'SOLD' sign made his eyes water. Yes…that house held so many bad memories…but it also was his home, it was the last real piece of himself that he still had. Logan's heart shattered when he found out that the new owners were knocking the house down and rebuilding a new one, but part of him was glad that they were doing that. That house would be gone…and so would all of those memoirs. Logan was a smart person. He knew that there comes a day when you need to move on…and it was finally that day for him.

Tears slid down Logan's face as he sniffled and tried to collect his thoughts. The hurt wasn't as bad as it usually was…he could feel the scars slowly beginning to fade away. It felt good…he felt stronger. Logan could recall reading a quote from a book that stated '_You Become Stronger in Your Moments of Weakness'_ and this was a perfect example of how those words were true. Logan wiped his eyes and looked out at the sky above him when he felt a blanket being thrown over his shoulders.

"I thought I'd find you here." A familiar voice smiled.

"Kenny?" Logan asked.

Kendall sat down next to Logan and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "It's cold…what are you doing out here?!"

Logan laughed a little, "Ki-ndle…I'm fine! …and thanks for the blanket."

The blonde placed a kiss onto his baby brother's forehead, "I was worried when I didn't see you in your bed."

"Sorry." Logan sighed.

"Why are you out here anyways?" Kendall questioned.

"Didn't you say you already knew?" Logan teased.

"I said I knew you were here…I didn't say I knew WHY you were here." Kendall giggled.

"…they're knocking the house down." Logan tried to stifle a sob.

Kendall rubbed his younger friend's back, "Oh…I didn't know."

"…I'm glad they are." Logan added.

"Really?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded, "…I'm done regretting the past. I want to move on, and I am. This house is being knocked down along with all of the memories."

Kendall felt his eyes become glassy and wet, "I'm really proud of you, baby." The older boy brushed the hair out from in front of Logan's eyes.

"th-ank you." Logan's voice cracked, and Kendall could tell he was now holding back tears as well.

"For what?" Kendall tried to joke.

"Everything…you waited for me, and nobody has ever done that. You could have just left…b-but you were here t-through it all. Y-you saved me." Logan now couldn't hold the tears in. Orbs of water trickled down his face.

"What d-do you mean by that?" Kendall was confused; he saved Logan?

"I was falling apart…I couldn't stand to even…look at myself! I felt so ashamed at myself for things I couldn't control, and all I needed was someone to give me a shoulder to cry on and tell me it'll be ok…you took me in when everyone else left me out in the cold…you loved me when nobody else wanted to." Logan explained in a small voice, "I never trusted anyone as much as I trust you."

Kendall hugged Logan for a while. There was nothing but silence and the small sounds of crying, coming from both boys, Kendall finally was able to speak, "…r-really?"

"Y-you're my hero." Logan rested his head onto Kendall's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall grinned.

Logan's small voice let out a sigh, "This feels good."

Kendall smiled, "What?"

"Moving on…I'm finally moving on."

…and he did, for once in Logan's life, he felt like that weight on his back was removed.

**Soo…there it is…the last chapter of I'll Be There. I'm at 416 reviews and it'd be AMAZING if I could get to 420 for my last chapter :) also, make sure to let me know what you want to see happen in the sequel!**

**I love all of you guys, and thanks again for supporting my writing!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
